


La saison de l'amour

by Merlucaforever



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 61,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever
Summary: Meredith Grey pensait avoir définitivement fermé son cœur à l’amour jusqu’à ce qu’elle croise le regard de braise d’un bel italien qui a su inverser le cours du temps pour elle.ENGLISH VERSION AVAILABLE!





	1. Épisodes 1 à 8

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The season of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846321) by [Merlucaforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever)



> En attendant la saison 16 de Grey's Anatomy, voici l’histoire de Merluca, du premier baiser (14X24) à la déclaration de Meredith à Andrew (15X25). Il y aura au moins 15 chapitres, soit un par semaine. Il s’agit de la récapitulation des 25 épisodes de la saison 15, vus à travers les regards de Meredith Grey et d'Andrew Deluca avec plein de scènes inédites à partir du 2ème chapitre. Le premier chapitre sert surtout à asseoir le décor; il correspond aux 8 premiers épisodes.
> 
> ENGLISH VERSION COMING SOON ! Je suis francophone, toute aide pour la traduction sera très appréciée.

**Grey’s Anatomy**

**La saison de l’amour**

  **Auteure : Merlucaforever**

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 1 (Épisodes 1 à 8)**

Meredith Grey s’est réveillée ce matin en sursaut d’un rêve érotique, tel qu’elle n’en avait eu depuis vraiment longtemps. Elle croyait que cette partie de son cortex cérébral qui commande le désir ne s’activerait plus jamais et elle s’en portait très bien jusqu’ici. Elle n’avait vraiment pas besoin d’avoir à rougir en croisant ses collègues masculins au travail et encore moins ses étudiants parce qu’elle avait rêvé d’eux la nuit précédente. Mais c’est exactement ce qui lui est arrivé avec Andrew Deluca ce matin. Il était venu s’excuser de l’avoir embrassé la veille au mariage de Jo et Alex parce qu’il avait trop bu et semblait très embarrassé. Mais comment lui en tenir rigueur quand le simple fait de le revoir lui ramenait en flash-back les images de son rêve !

Habituellement, sa chevelure dense d’un noir de jais était toujours très soignée et très disciplinée. Mais curieusement, il avait les cheveux ébouriffés ce matin comme pour lui rappeler comment elle n’arrivait pas à s’empêcher d’y parcourir les doigts durant ces ébats passionnés qu’elle s’était imaginés. Il la fixait avec ses grands yeux de braise et elle ressentait comme un feu qui l’embrasait. Mais heureusement que ses mots avaient assez de bon sens pour la ramener à la raison :

**\--** « Cela n’aurait jamais dû arriver et ça ne se reproduira jamais », a-t-il dit. 

Oui, cela ne se reproduira certainement plus jamais. Il était son élève et sans aucun doute le plus brillant. Et en tant que son professeur, son travail était de lui enseigner afin de faire de lui l’excellent chirurgien qu’il promet de devenir. C’est en tout cas ce qu’elle a affirmé à Cece, cette patiente qui voulait jouer les entremetteuses.  Mais au cours des jours et des semaines qui passaient cette résolution était de plus en plus difficile à tenir. Les rêves continuaient. Ces lèvres qui s’étaient brièvement posées sur les siennes, elle n’arrivait pas à en oublier le goût. En y repensant, elle se sentait aussi flattée que troublée.

C’est vrai, comme elle le lui avait dit le jour même, elle était flattée par son effronterie. Il était jeune et extrêmement beau avec un bel avenir devant lui. Et elle… elle était une veuve avec trois enfants qui trimbalait un passif lourd de pertes, de souffrances, d’abandon et de désillusions qui avait éteint toute la lumière en elle. Alors, pourquoi était-elle aussi troublée ?

Depuis ce fameux baiser, elle le voyait avec des yeux autres que ceux de la titulaire. Il n’était plus simplement son meilleur résident, talentueux et empathique avec les patients, mais un homme qui l’avait regardé avec un tel désir dans les yeux, qui avait pris son visage entre ses deux mains et qui avait pressé ses lèvres avides contre les siennes avec tant de volupté qu’il avait rallumé une flamme qu’elle avait cru définitivement éteinte.

Après tout ce qu’elle a traversé, elle avait fini par se reconstruire, en partie grâce à son travail dans lequel elle s’est beaucoup investie pour se faire son propre nom et sortir de l’ombre de celui de sa mère et en partie grâce au support de son entourage. Elle vivait une vie heureuse, entourée de ses enfants, de ses sœurs et de ses amis qui étaient comme une seconde famille pour elle. Elle ne manquait de rien… jusqu’à ce qu’Andrew Deluca vienne lui rappeler qu’elle n’était pas seulement une mère, une sœur, une collègue, une chirurgienne de renommée internationale mais qu’elle était encore une femme. Bien sûr, il n’était pas le premier homme à l’avoir embrassé depuis la mort de Derek, mais c’est le premier baiser qui l’a autant bouleversé depuis.

Comme une collégienne, elle se surprenait à le chercher dès qu’elle rentrait dans une pièce. Elle le dévorait des yeux chaque fois qu’elle croyait qu’il ne pouvait pas la voir, comme ce jour là où il était arrivé sur sa moto dans sa veste de cuir noir. Elle se disait qu’il ne pouvait pas être plus attirant qu’il ne l’était à cet instant. Puis il avait enlevé son casque et essayait de discipliner ses cheveux d’une main impatiente tout en leur souriant à elle et à ses sœurs, Maggie et Amélia, et la réponse était ô mon Dieu, oui il pouvait encore être plus attirant ! Et, alors qu’elle réprimandait Maggie qui utilisait un langage trop cru pour inviter Amélia à sortir avec Deluca, les pensées qui lui traversaient l’esprit en admirant son corps d’athlète étaient encore plus choquantes. Mais il était hors de question qu’elle assouvisse ses bas instincts avec un de ses résidents. Il était temps qu’elle recommence à sortir et à s’amuser comme Cece n’arrêtait pas de le lui recommander.

**********************************

Les rendez-vous arrangés par Cece n’étaient pas aussi ennuyeux qu’elle l’aurait cru. Même si ce n’était que le temps d’un dîner, c’était assez plaisant de se sentir attirante et désirée par des mecs plutôt canons pour la plupart. Mais il y avait toujours un petit truc qui tuait la magie de la rencontre et qui supprimait toutes les chances d’un second rendez-vous. Elle savait qu’elle se mentait à elle-même quand elle se disait que la principale raison pour laquelle ils n’avaient aucune chance d’avoir un second rendez-vous n’avait rien à voir au fait qu’ils n’avaient pas les boucles noires, le sourire sensuel et ravageur, le regard doux et langoureux et le charme purement italien de ce résident qui hantait ses nuits et qu’elle n’arrivait pas à chasser de ses pensées. Peut-être que ce dernier rendez-vous avec Link l’y aidera à y parvenir ?

Elle avait fini par l’inviter à prendre un verre sous l’insistance de Jo et de Cece qui n’ont pas arrêté de lui vanter ses charmes. C’est vrai qu’il n’était pas mal et qu’il devait avoir beaucoup de femmes à ses pieds… alors pourquoi pas ? Elle n’avait pas besoin d’une relation tumultueuse et passionnée sur son lieu de travail ; de ce côté-là, elle avait déjà donné. Une relation simple et sans complication, voilà ce qu’il te faut Meredith, se dit-elle, en essayant de ne pas regretter cette impulsion qui l’avait poussé à l’inviter.

**********************************

Devoir affronter son boss au travail après s’être ridiculisé la veille auprès d’elle en se faisant repoussé était la chose la plus embarrassante qu’Andrew Deluca avait eu à faire de toute sa vie. Meredith Grey était la chirurgienne la plus incroyablement talentueuse qu’il lui était donné de côtoyer et il le pensait vraiment alors même qu’il savait aussi qu’il ne manquait pas de chirurgiennes talentueuses au _Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital_. Il avait une chance inouïe de travailler avec elle et d’apprendre à ses côtés et il espérait qu’il ne l’avait pas bousillé en cédant à cette irrésistible envie qu’il avait eu de l’embrasser. Déjà qu’il ne devait pas être assez haut placé dans son estime après avoir passé une semaine vautré sur son canapé à se lamenter du départ de sa petite amie pour la Suisse il y a plusieurs mois de cela !

Mais Meredith Grey est la personne la plus compatissante qu’il connaisse et elle le lui a prouvé durant cette époque pénible de sa vie. Hier soir encore, avec sa gentillesse légendaire, elle a volé à son secours pour mettre un terme à son discours incohérent et pitoyable et le soustraire des regards gênés – il dirait même amusés pour la plupart – de ses collègues. Elle lui a pris le bras pour le conduire loin de la foule et lui remonter le moral. En fait, il avait commencé à reprendre le dessus depuis quelques semaines déjà et s’était même trouvé un appartement après avoir laissé son canapé. Cependant, l’ambiance de ce mariage est venue lui rappeler qu’il était seul et que Sam lui manquait, plus par habitude qu’autre chose, il devait se l’avouer.

Alors que Meredith lui parlait, son cerveau embrumé par l’alcool n’a pu voir que la femme éblouissante dans une superbe robe bleue qui le trouvait beau et qui lui disait que sa vie amoureuse n’était pas derrière lui. Il n’a pas pu s’empêcher de l’attirer contre lui et de l’embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient les plus douces et les plus sensuelles auxquelles il lui était donné de goûter. Il aurait voulu prolonger ce baiser indéfiniment mais elle y a mis un terme brusquement, ce qui a eu pour effet de le ramener à la réalité. Il venait d’embrasser sa patronne et il allait se faire virer !

Même si elle lui avait dit qu’elle était plus flattée qu’offusquée, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser complètement de cette crainte qui l’habitait encore en ce moment où il lui présentait ses excuses. Il bégayait et n’arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, allant même jusqu’à s’empêtrer encore plus dans des excuses ambiguës en faisant allusion à sa superbe robe pour justifier son comportement impardonnable. Il faut dire que ses grands yeux bleus qui le regardaient et ses lèvres sensuelles qui l’invitaient à l’embrasser encore et encore n’arrangeaient pas les choses. Voyant cela, il a tourné les talons à toute vitesse, sans demander son reste. Devant son embarras, les seuls mots qu’elle avait pu prononcer c’est que ce n’était pas grave. Il devait reconnaître également qu’il ne lui avait pas laisser une chance d’en placer une, tellement il était nerveux. Il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir continuer à bosser avec elle sans penser tout le temps à ce qui s’était passé.

**********************************

Les jours qui suivirent lui donnèrent raison : c’était impossible de ne pas y penser ! Bien sûr, il essayait de se concentrer sur son travail car Dr Webber lui confiait de plus en plus de responsabilités mais ce n’était pas chose aisée. Il était conscient de sa présence dès qu’elle entrait dans une pièce et n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour la voir. Quand il croisait son regard, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de lui sourire – bêtement pensait-il. En tout cas, sa sœur Carina avait remarqué comment il la dévisageait avec son sourire béat et elle ne s’était pas gênée pour se moquer de lui et lui faire comprendre qu’il n’avait aucune chance avec une femme comme Meredith Grey et qu’il allait se ridiculiser sans l’ombre d’un doute. Carina le connaissait tellement bien ! Elle avait remarqué son attirance pour sa patronne mais Andrew n’était pas prêt à entendre cela et encore moins à l’admettre. Pourtant…

Il y avait ce baiser qu’il revivait constamment et qu’il a prolongé un million de façon différentes dans son imagination ! Sa voix, son rire, son parfum, le bruit de ses pas, même son écriture sur le dossier d’un patient ou encore son nom cité dans le haut-parleur, tout cela mettait ses sens en ébullition. Quand ils étaient côte à côte où encore quand ils se touchaient par mégarde comme cela arrive tout le temps entre les médecins dans l’espace confiné où ils s’activent autour d’un patient, il ressentait comme un électrochoc dans tout le corps. C’était quelque chose de tellement nouveau pour lui qu’il ne pouvait pas le décrire.

Il y aurait-il la moindre chance pour qu’elle ressente la même chose ? Il lui arrivait de sentir son regard sur lui mais c’était surement son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Est-ce qu’elle vient juste de détourner son regard en rougissant ou… non, il doit certainement délirer. Il n’était qu’un résident alors qu’elle avait déjà une renommée internationale. Son baiser n’avait représenté rien pour elle. Mais alors, qu’est-ce qui s’est passé dans la salle où elle se préparait pour la chirurgie de la petite Flora ? Leurs regards se sont accrochés et leurs sourires et leurs mots ne pouvaient laisser aucun doute sur le fait qu’ils étaient tout simplement en train de flirter ! Dire qu’il se disait déçu d’avoir manqué cette hépatico-jéjunostomie ! Il aurait renoncé à toutes les opérations rares pour un seul de ses sourires, un seul de ses regards !

Depuis ce jour, c’était devenu de plus en plus difficile de la voir aller à tous ces rencards avec toutes «  _les bonnes parties_  » que Cece lui trouvait pour qu’elle puisse s’amuser, disait-elle. Justement, le jour de l’opération de Flora, elle devait aller à l’un de ces rancards et il avait été vraiment heureux d’apprendre que celui-ci avait tourné court suivant ce qu’elle lui avait dit quand il l’avait croisé avec Link en train d’attendre l’ascenseur avec cette fleur dans les cheveux qui faisait ressortir l’éclat de ses yeux. Mais ce matin, il était carrément jaloux quand il a vu Cece la pousser dans les bras de Link qu’elle a fini par inviter à aller prendre un verre après le service ! C’était surement dû au petit discours que Cece venait de lui tenir pour lui faire comprendre combien il était important de se battre pour le bonheur et l’amour. Les mots de Cece n’avaient pas laissé Andrew indifférent non plus. En y repensant, il s’est dit qu’il allait lui aussi se battre pour le bonheur et l’amour.

**********************************

Meredith était dans la salle d’imagerie en train d’examiner les scans de Cece qu’elle allait opérer dans quelques heures. Elle s’était attachée à cette patiente plus qu’elle ne l’aurait dû et elle était très inquiète. Comme pour conjurer le sort, elle n’avait même pas pris le soin de l’informer de toutes les complications qui pouvaient survenir. Heureusement que Deluca l’avait fait à sa place. Il l’avait vraiment impressionné sur ce coup-là et elle n’a pas hésité à le lui dire quand il est rentré pour s’excuser, pensant qu’elle lui en voulait d’avoir été aussi franc avec Cece. Il avait été plus brave que la plupart des médecins qu’elle connaissait et même plus brave qu’elle. Mais Deluca n’avait pas fini de la surprendre ce jour-là.

Il lui a déclaré de but en blanc qu’il voulait sortir avec elle ! Était-il possible que ce baiser ait signifié quelque chose pour lui ? Ne l’avait-il pas regretté dès le lendemain quand il était redevenu sobre en disant que cela n’aurait jamais dû arriver et que cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais ? Elle ne s’était donc pas fait des films en s’imaginant ces regards langoureux qu’il lui lançait ? Elle s’était persuadé qu’au plus, cela ne pouvait être, pour lui, qu’un simple flirt innocent d’un étudiant qui admirait son professeur. Mais ce qu’elle lisait dans ses yeux à l’instant était une toute autre chose qui la faisait paniquer parce qu’on aurait dit le reflet de ce qu’elle-même elle ressentait. Non ! elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec un résident qui se trouve être l’ex de sa sœur ! Mais Deluca a écarté ces arguments d’un revers de main en disant qu’il ne pouvait s’agir d’un abus de pouvoir puisqu’il était un résident de dernière année et que Maggie s’en ficherait pas mal.

Il était tellement proche que l’odeur de son after-shave la submergeait. Elle devait absolument résister à cette envie de le toucher ! Elle laissa échapper son nom dans un souffle comme une sorte de supplication.

**\--** « Deluca » !

Elle ne savait pas si cela voulait dire « prends-moi dans tes bras » ou « vas-t’en, je t’en prie ». Mais il s’est approché encore plus prêt, réduisant encore l’espace entre eux jusqu’à presque la toucher et comme pour augmenter son supplice, il a susurré son prénom de sa voix suave et grave.

**\--** « Meredith » !

Personne n’avait jamais prononcé son prénom d’une façon aussi sensuelle ! Elle l’a ressentie comme une caresse dont les ondes ont parcouru tout son corps. Mais il avait aussi mis dans ce seul petit mot de trois syllabes tout ce qu’il ressentait et qu’il aurait aimé lui dire.

**\--** « Andrew » ! murmura-t-elle à son tour en fermant les yeux et en soupirant.

Devant son trouble qui était plus qu’évident, il lui dit, en baissant nettement le volume de sa voix, tout en effleurant ses bras de ses mains :

**\--** « Oui ! Je sens qu’il se passe quelque chose entre nous et on peut continuer à essayer de chercher des excuses mais… je crois que vous le sentez, vous aussi ».

Oh oui, elle le ressentait aussi. Et elle n’allait pas le nier. Mais il fallait qu’elle y réfléchisse et qu’elle y mette un nom avant de pouvoir lui dire quoi que ce soit. Elle lui promit donc d’y penser et s’enfuit presque de la pièce pour ne pas revenir sur ses bonnes résolutions et se jeter dans ses bras.

*******************

Andrew regarda Meredith quitter la salle d’imagerie en résistant à l’envie de la prendre par le bras, de la serrer contre lui et de l’embrasser encore et encore. Il avait eu suffisamment de courage pour lui dire ce qu’il ressentait mais sa bravoure avait ses limites quand il était sobre. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. C’était déjà tellement incroyable qu’elle ne l’ait pas tout bonnement envoyé promener en l’invectivant pour son culot. Allait-elle vraiment le considérer comme une option face à Link que Cece avait décrit comme la perfection ? Combien de temps allait durer sa réflexion, il se le demandait.

En tout cas, il était clair que rien n’était encore clair pour elle une heure plus tard quand il l’a croisé dans l’ascenseur, alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d’opération où devait avoir lieu la transplantation de Cece. Elle a agi de façon vraiment bizarre et l’a accusé de la suivre. Se pourrait-il que sa seule présence la trouble à ce point ? Il n’a pas pu s’empêcher de sourire à cette idée et lui a promis de rester silencieux et de ne pas la regarder. Une promesse qui allait être très difficile à respecter, même pour quelques secondes. Alors quand l’ascenseur s’est arrêté brusquement et qu’ils se sont retrouvés coincés pour une durée dont il n’avait aucune idée, il savait qu’il n’allait vraiment pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

 

 


	2. Épisode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith était vraiment dans tous ses états et Andrew ne saurait dire si elle était inquiète pour Cece ou tout simplement nerveuse de cette proximité inattendue avec lui, après son audacieuse déclaration...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le second chapitre qui correspond à l’épisode 9 de l’ascenseur. Pour ceux qui ont regardé la version française vous avez pu constater qu’Andrew ne tutoie pas Meredith alors qu’elle le tutoie elle-même. J’ai choisi donc de faire de même dans les dialogues pour rester fidèle à la version française, sauf dans les répliques en italien où l’on retrouve le tutoiement.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

  **Chapitre 2 (Épisode 9)**

Meredith était vraiment dans tous ses états et Andrew ne saurait dire si elle était inquiète pour Cece ou tout simplement nerveuse de cette proximité inattendue avec lui, après son audacieuse déclaration. Après réflexion, il décida que c’était les deux, surtout quand elle lui a demandé d’arrêter de la regarder. Après une stupide tentative pour sortir de l’ascenseur par le plafond, il essaya de la rassurer sur la transplantation de Cece et aussi de la détendre en comparant l’ascenseur au _Tardis_ dans _Dr. Who_.

Meredith n’ayant jamais regardé cette série, il lui a expliqué qu’il s’agissait d’une cabine téléphonique qui était utilisé comme une machine à voyager dans le temps mais que, ce qui rendait le _Tardis_ encore plus particulier, c’est qu’on y était comme dans une bulle où les règles ordinaires ne s’appliquaient pas. Meredith était très amusée en relevant l’allusion sans équivoque qu’il y avait derrière cette comparaison et lui a rétorqué que les règles n’allaient pas changer dans cet ascenseur. 

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, elle s’éloigna de lui et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la cabine. Andrew s’était malicieusement approché d’elle et leurs bras se frôlaient légèrement et il fallait absolument qu’elle mette plus de distance entre eux pour éviter d’envoyer promener toutes les règles. Mais c’était impossible de se soustraire à son regard. Il était resté adossé à la cabine et la regardait avec son éternel sourire au coin des lèvres, les bras croisés contre son torse. Elle lui répéta d’arrêter de la regarder.

**\--** « Andrew, je t’ai demandé d’arrêter avec ça il me semble ».

**\--** « Avec quoi ? », questionna-t-il d’un air faussement innocent.

**\--** « Andrew ! » lui cria-t-elle sur le ton de la réprimande.

**\--** « Très bien, concéda-t-il. Mais vous devriez arrêter vous aussi ».

**\--** « Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là » ?

**\--** « Je veux dire que vous devriez arrêter avec tous ces petits gestes, les mains dans les cheveux, vos soupirs… euh… pour votre parfum cependant, je ne sais pas ce qu’on va pouvoir faire » !

**\--** « Quoi » ? Elle s’immobilisa un instant pour l’observer.

**\--** « Meredith ! Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez de me torturer ainsi ». Sa voix avait baissé d’une octave et il fit mine de s’approcher d’elle. Pour bien marquer les limites qu’il semblait complètement oublier et aussi parce qu’elle ne trouva rien d’autre à dire pour cacher sa confusion, Meredith lui demanda :

**\--** « Et depuis quand t’ai-je autorisé à m’appeler Meredith » ?

**\--** « Depuis que je vous ai vu frissonner et prendre la fuite après ma grande déclaration. Ok, elle était un peu lamentable, pour être honnête », ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d’autodérision.

Elle ne put s’empêcher d’éclater de rire. Non, elle ne l’avait pas trouvé lamentable du tout, se dit-elle intérieurement. Et elle adorait sa façon de prononcer son prénom. Elle aimait surtout la façon qu’il avait de la regarder. Elle se sentait belle sous son regard. Même si la seconde d’après elle rougissait comme une gamine. Pour éviter de parler de cette fameuse déclaration, elle lui dit :

**\--** « Dis-moi, il y a-t-il un de tes prénoms que tu préfères » ?

**\--** « Oh, il n’y a que mon père et ma sœur qui m’appellent Andrea. Tout le monde dans ma famille s’est habitué à m’appeler Andrew, même ma mère. Alors, je dirais que je préfère Andrew. Mais, vous, Meredith, dit-il avec un sourire séducteur, vous pouvez m’appeler comme vous voulez. On peut même ne plus être nous-mêmes, changer complètement d’identité. On peut être qui on veut dans le _Tardis_  ».

**\--** « Et qui est-ce qu’on pourrait bien être » ?

**\--** « À vous de me dire ».

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir et dit :

**\--** « Que dirais-tu si l’on prétendait être… une titulaire et un résident ».

Comme elle le pointait du doigt en le touchant presque en disant cela, pour bien montrer qu’il était le résident, Andrew en profita pour lui saisir la main qu’il se mit à caresser en traçant des lignes imaginaires dans sa paume.

**\--** « Si c’est là votre fantasme Dr. Grey », dit-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Meredith émit un petit rire pour masquer son trouble et retira vivement sa main.

**\--** « Deluca, dois-je encore te rappeler que les règles tiennent toujours ici » !

**********************************

Règles ou pas, ils n’ont pas arrêté de rire et de flirter. Dieu qu’il aimait son rire qui arrivait jusqu’à ses yeux et illuminait son visage ! La tension entre eux est monté d’un cran à plusieurs reprises. Mais à chaque fois, Meredith faisait marche arrière et il en était aussi amusé que frustré.

Alors qu’ils étaient assis par terre, il aurait juré qu’elle allait l’embrasser après qu’il lui eut parlé de son enfance en Italie et qu’il lui eut fait cette demie confidence sur son père en s’exprimant en italien. Ce n’était pas vraiment pour lui cacher quoi que ce soit mais, en évoquant son père, chirurgien célèbre en Italie pour les acquittements qu’il a obtenu après avoir causé la mort de quatre patients, sa langue natale lui est venue inconsciemment, en même temps qu’une foule de souvenirs et il pensait que c’était tant mieux ainsi. Leurs regards s’étaient accrochés pendant quelques instants et elle s’était penchée pour l’embrasser avant de se dérober à la dernière seconde en se levant précipitamment, prétendant vouloir vérifier s’il n’y avait aucun moyen de sortir par le plafond.

Andrew n’en revenait pas de la voir ainsi se dégonfler mais il se prêta quand même à son jeu et lui proposa de la soulever pour qu’elle puisse accéder à la trappe au-dessus de la lumière.

**\--** « Euh… quoi ? Tu veux me soulever pour… ».

**\--** « Oui, pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, vous m’avez interdit de faire des actions stupides, non ? J’ai compris que vous ne voulez surtout pas qu’il m’arrive quelque chose, dit-il avec son sourire moqueur. Alors, on y va ? ».

**\--** « Euh… », hésita Meredith.

**\--** « Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous arrivera rien avec moi Meredith. Rien que vous n’auriez voulu qu’il vous arrive, dit-il en s’approchant d’elle.

**\--** « Alors sois sûr qu’il ne va rien arriver ».

Il sourit et se baissa pour la soulever ; elle ne pesait vraiment pas beaucoup, se dit-il. Mais, comme ils pouvaient s’y attendre, il n’y avait aucune issue possible. Quand il la reposa par terre, il l’a gardé dans ses bras pendant encore quelques instants. C’était la première fois qu’elle se retrouvait ainsi contre lui et tout son corps réagissait à son contact. Le sien également, remarqua-t-il. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la laisser partir et elle ne semblait pas vouloir se dérober non plus, en tout cas, pas pour le moment. Il lui demanda :

**\--** « Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous et moi c’est une mauvaise idée ».

**\--** « Parce que c’est une mauvaise idée », répondit-elle après avoir poussé un soupir, tout en parcourant son torse de ses deux mains posées à plat sur lui.

**\--** « Mais oui, j’ai entendu, je voudrais savoir pourquoi », ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

**\--** « Parce que je suis titulaire et que tu es résident », dit-elle, comme pour couper court à la discussion. Mais il ajouta :

**\--** « Et cela arrive tout le temps dans tous les services. Vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir ».

**\--** « Peut-être, mais j’essaie d’apprendre de mes erreurs ».

**\--** « Je ne dirais pas à vos enfants que vous les avez appelés comme ça », se moqua-t-il.

C’est alors qu’elle le repoussa et recula jusqu’à ce qu’elle rencontre l’obstacle des murs de la cabine. Elle lui affirma, amusée de sa plaisanterie, que son mariage et ses enfants n’étaient pas une erreur. Mais quand il lui demanda quelle leçon elle en avait tirée, elle a préféré esquiver la question car la réponse était, de toute évidence, qu’entre un titulaire et une interne, cela pouvait sacrément bien marcher. Elle lui a demandé, sur un ton enjôleur, de se remettre à parler italien parce qu’elle le préférait.

Très bien, elle se jouait de lui en l’aguichant… Il allait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, se dit-il. Alors, utilisant sa voix la plus séductrice, il lui dit en italien :

**\--** «  _Quand enfin tu me laisseras t’embrasser… et tu me laisseras t’embrasser… jamais je ne m’arrêterai_  ».

Tout en lui parlant, il s’avança de plus en plus prêt jusqu’à se retrouver devant elle et l’emprisonna contre la paroi de la cabine en plaçant ses bras de chaque côté d’elle pour qu’elle ne puisse pas s’échapper. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en l’entendant s’exprimer à son tour en italien pour lui dire qu’elle l’avait étudié pendant trois ans à l’université ! Entendre sa langue natale de sa bouche avait de quoi le rendre encore plus fou de désir. Elle était comme un aimant qui l’attirait inexorablement. Il ne pouvait plus lutter ; c’était plus fort que lui. Il s’est mis à se pencher sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de son visage et surtout de sa bouche. Elle glissa sa main sur sa nuque et il en fit autant de son côté sans jamais détacher leurs regards l’un de l’autre. Mais avant que leurs lèvres ne puissent se rencontrer la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit pour les ramener à la réalité. 

**********************************

Meredith n’a pas réussi à sauver Cece malgré tous ses efforts et ceux de Maggie. Elle savait que Cece ne regrettait pas de s’être battue et elle ne regrettait pas non plus de s’être battue à ses côtés. Elle avait tenu à préparer elle-même son corps pour la morgue. Elle en a profité pour lui raconter les événements de ses dernières heures. Link qui l’attendait pour un verre après son service et Andrew qui attendait qu’elle accepte de sortir avec lui. Elle se garda bien de lui dire combien elle se sentait attirée par son résident parce qu’elle savait que Cece lui aurait dit de ne pas hésiter une seule seconde à suivre la voie de son cœur et surtout parce que cette voie lui faisait trop peur. Elle lui dit tout simplement qu’elle avait failli embrasser le bel italien et qu’elle embrassera probablement l’autre également.

Cece voulait qu’elle s’amuse, alors elle allait s’amuser. Mais pas ce soir. La journée a été tellement remplie ! Avec cette tempête, l’opération de Cece, la nouvelle de la tumeur de Catherine qu’elle a dû balancer, violant ainsi les termes de l’HIPPA, le fait d’avoir été bloquée dans l’ascenseur avec Andrew, comme si ce n’était pas assez difficile de le croiser dans les couloirs, après qu’elle lui eut promis de considérer sa proposition de sortir avec lui, tout ça faisait pas mal à digérer. Aussi, quand elle s’est retrouvée en face de ces deux hommes séduisants qui attendaient tous les deux sa réponse pour savoir avec qui elle allait sortir ce soir, elle a préféré trouver une échappatoire.

Heureusement que Link était arrivé car elle avait failli dire oui à Andrew. Il était si content de lui-même d’avoir réussi à torturer ses sens comme il l’avait fait dans l’ascenseur qu’il a trouvé l’audace de flirter avec elle en plein milieu du couloir, suggérant d’un air innocent qu’ils enlèvent leurs vêtements de travail pour qu’ils puissent apprendre à mieux se connaître. Il la fixait de ses grands yeux expressifs comme pour la mettre au défi de dire qu’elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, penchant sa tête d’un côté comme il aimait le faire, au grand dam de Meredith ! Et elle bien sûr, comme une idiote, elle se sentait fondre sous son regard. Ce regard qui semblait vouloir la déshabiller là, sur le champ. Elle n’était pas certaine qu’elle aurait pu lui résister. Pour l’instant, elle rentrait retrouver ses enfants. Les beaux italiens et les dieux de l’ortho devront attendre.

**********************************

Ce soir-là, Meredith ne pouvait pas s’endormir. Elle se retournait dans son lit, cherchant le sommeil. L’image d’Andrew ne la quittait pas tandis qu’elle se jouait la scène de l’ascenseur encore et encore. Dans sa version à elle, la porte ne s’était pas ouverte avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent. Celles d’Andrew étaient tièdes et douces et elles commencèrent à explorer les siennes puis son cou, le lobe de son oreille, la naissance de sa poitrine. Ses mains glissèrent sous le top de son uniforme pour emprisonner l’un de ses seins. Elle haletait et se pressa contre lui, le caressant à son tour.

Quand le feu atteignit son paroxysme, Andrew la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle ne pouvait ignorer son désir à lui alors qu’elle commença à onduler du bassin contre lui. Elle criait son nom pour en réclamer plus. La main d’Andrew défit la ceinture de son pantalon et se glissa vers son intimité, plus loin, encore plus loin, la torturant plus qu’elle ne pouvait le supporter. Quand la vague de plaisir déferla sur elle, Andrew l’embrassa pour couvrir ses cris dont l’écho se répercutait dans la cabine.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, en sueur, cherchant Andrew, avant de réaliser que ce n’était qu’un rêve. Ses rêves au sujet d’Andrew devenaient de plus en plus impudiques et lui semblaient de plus en plus réels. Ils la laissaient avec le sentiment d’un manque mais aussi avec la certitude que personne d’autre que lui ne pourrait le combler.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire mon histoire et un merci spécial à ceux qui ont envoyé des Kudos. C’est ma première histoire alors j’ai vraiment besoin d’avoir votre feedback. N’hésitez donc pas à faire des commentaires et si vous avez aimé, faites-le moi savoir par un petit clic.


	3. Épisode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La semaine qui suivi la tempête a été vraiment chargée. Ni Meredith, ni Andrew n’ont eu une minute de libre… 
> 
> Ils se sont à peine croisés et ce n’était jamais ni le lieu ni le moment d’évoquer ce qui était resté en suspens entre eux depuis que les maudites portes de l’ascenseur se sont ouvertes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous pouvez le remarquer les choses évoluent lentement entre Meredith et Andrew. Nous n’allons pas plus vite que l’histoire originale, nous ne faisons que remplir les blancs.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 3 (Épisode 10)**

La semaine qui suivi la tempête a été vraiment chargée. Ni Meredith, ni Andrew n’ont eu une minute de libre entre toutes les interventions qui ont été repoussées à cause de la tempête et qui ont été reprogrammées, les post-op et aussi l’urgence qui ne désengorgeait pas. Le pire, c’est qu’il y avait une épidémie de bronchite, de pneumonie et de gastroentérite qui avait cloué au lit la moitié du personnel du _Grey Sloan_. Ils se sont à peine croisés et ce n’était jamais ni le lieu ni le moment d’évoquer ce qui était resté en suspens entre eux depuis que les maudites portes de l’ascenseur se sont ouvertes.

Meredith était bien contente de ce répit quant à elle. Elle avait besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ils avaient eu une opération tous les deux aujourd’hui et la tension entre eux était assez palpable dans le bloc. Elle ne pouvait ignorer son regard qui l’attirait comme un aimant. Elle n’a pas arrêté de se dire que ce serait une bonne chose si son masque chirurgical pouvait également cacher ses beaux yeux qui la troublaient tellement. Regarder ses mains ne l’aidait pas plus à se concentrer car elle n’arrêtait pas d’imaginer ce que ces mains habiles de chirurgien pouvaient lui faire. Les rêves cochons qu’elle faisait à propos de lui ne rendaient pas les choses faciles.

Quelques minutes après leur intervention, qui s’est miraculeusement bien passée malgré son manque de concentration, elle descendait les escaliers en courant pour se rendre à la mine quand elle a failli lui rentrer dedans, tandis que lui, il se dirigeait vers les étages supérieurs. Elle s’arrêta nette et leva les yeux vers lui, légèrement essoufflée.

**\--** « Dr Grey, salua-t-il comme à son habitude. On évite les ascenseurs maintenant » ?

L’allusion eu pour effet de la faire rougir de la tête au pied. Heureusement, il pouvait mettre cela sur le compte de sa course, se dit-elle.

**\--** « Oh… euh… désolée … euh… Bonjour Dr Deluca », bégaya-t-elle.

Mais il resta planté là devant elle à la dévisager tout en lui souriant d’une manière lascive.

**\--** « _Tu es très belle_  », dit-il en italien, d’une voix posée, un peu plus rauque qu’à l’accoutumé, comme s’il s’agissait d’un simple constat.

Cette histoire devenait vraiment ridicule, pensa-t-elle. Nom de Dieu, elle était Meredith Grey et elle ne perdait pas tous ses moyens devant un résident, se réprimanda-t-elle. Mais elle ne trouva rien à dire et, encore une fois, son salut résida en la fuite.

**\--** « Euh… J’ai été bipée… je dois y aller ».

Il ne fit pas mine de se déplacer pour la laisser passer.

**\--** « Très bien. On peut se voir plus tard ? Ou est-ce que vous devez encore y réfléchir, demanda-t-il en penchant la tête d’un côté comme il le faisait tout le temps quand il voulait la faire capituler. Vous savez, si c’est le cas, je peux vous aider à vous décider... ».

La façon dont il scruta ses lèvres en disant cela était assez suggestive. Meredith sentit toute volonté l’abandonner. Elle était à sa merci et ses jambes refusaient de bouger. C’est alors que son biper s’est remis à sonner, la tirant de cette semi-hypnose dans laquelle son regard empreint de désir l’avait plongé.

**\--** « Sauvée par le gong » ? lui dit-il, beau joueur.

**\--** « Je… je dois y aller », répondit-elle en dévalant les marches de l’escalier, comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses.

Andrew se retourna pour la regarder partir, encore auréolé de son parfum. Qu’est-ce qu’il aimait son parfum ! Ce parfum qui avait envahi ses sens l’autre jour dans l’ascenseur et qui le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves – quand enfin il arrivait à s’endormir après une bonne douche froide ! Il allait finir par en devenir un vrai adepte. Et cette image d’elle, haletante, le visage un peu rouge et les cheveux légèrement défaits après sa course dans les escaliers allait le hanter pour longtemps, il le savait. Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour la voir ainsi après lui avoir fait l’amour.

«  _Tu rêves, mon vieux ! Pour cela, il faudrait qu’elle accepte de te parler plus de deux minutes_  », se dit-il en soupirant.

Andrew savait qu’il allait devoir être très patient. Déjà qu’il venait de dépasser sa plus longue période de chasteté qui date de l’époque du lycée, il se demandait combien de temps encore les douches froides seraient efficaces. Andrew soupira. L’attente allait être longue, c’était certain, mais Meredith Grey en valait vraiment la peine.

**********************************

Quelques heures plus tard, Meredith devait opérer avec Link et le cas était aussi sérieux que poignant. Il s’agissait d’une femme, Natasha, qui était tombée d’un balcon la veille de son mariage et s’était fracturé le bassin. Son fiancé, Gareth, était tellement bouleversé que tout le monde pouvait ressentir sa peine. Cependant, l’atmosphère dans le bloc avec Link était une toute autre chose. Il avait simplement réussi à l’irriter par sa façon de prendre tout à la légère. Sa fougue et son énergie lui faisait ressembler à un labrador qu’on n’apprécie pas d’avoir tout le temps dans les pattes, même s’il pouvait être charmant parfois. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jo persistait à vouloir qu’ils soient ensemble et elle le lui avait dit d’ailleurs.

Même si elle avait du mal à voir ce qu’elle pouvait bien avoir en commun avec Link, elle devait avouer que Jo avait au moins raison sur un point : c’était un mec super ! Il l’avait entendu se plaindre du fait qu’Alex l’avait laissée en plan pour l’anniversaire de son fils Bailey et il lui a généreusement offert son aide qu’elle ne s’est pas fait prier pour accepter. Et elle a eu raison ! La petite fête d’anniversaire de Bailey a été une totale réussite.

Link a été parfait en super héros, en l’occurrence Thor, à qui il ressemble un peu d’ailleurs, se dit Meredith. Avec sa bonne humeur et son entrain, il a conquis tous les enfants. Il a même réussi à la faire se détendre un peu après sa dure journée. Le cas de leur patiente, Natasha, qu’ils avaient dû plonger dans un coma artificiel et dont les chances de réveil étaient vraiment très minces, l’avait beaucoup touché.

Elle ne saurait dire s’il flirtait un peu avec elle ou si ce n’était qu’une franche camaraderie. Mais si cette soirée lui a appris quelque chose, c’est qu’aussi parfait que Link ait été, il n’y avait aucune étincelle entre eux. En tout cas, rien que l’on puisse comparer à la flamme qu’un seul message de la part d’Andrew avait réussi à allumer en elle. En voyant apparaître son nom sur l’écran de son téléphone, son cœur a fait un bon dans sa poitrine et toutes ses pensées se sont envolées vers lui tandis qu’elle continuait de sourire à Link.

«  _J’ai opéré en solo. Sur un nuage. On arrose ça ?_  ». Comment ces simples mots pouvaient-ils créer une telle agitation en elle quand le séduisant Thor flirtait avec elle dans son salon ? Elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse : c’est avec Andrew qu’elle voulait être.

Un peu plus tard, après le départ de Link, elle était tiraillée entre l’envie de lui répondre ou non. Elle prit le téléphone et écrivit un court message : «  _Occupée avec les enfants. Partie remise. Félicitations ! Tu le méritais_  ». Elle hésita avant de presser le bouton d’envoi. Devrait-elle préciser «  _On remet ça à_ _demain_  » ? … Non. «  _Partie remise_  » c’est mieux.

**********************************

Andrew venait de réussir sa première opération en solo et Meredith était la seule personne avec qui il voulait fêter ça ! Dr Hunt avait reçu un paralysant par erreur dans la perf qu’il trimbalait pour soigner sa grippe, victime lui aussi de cette épidémie qui court. Andrew a donc dû opérer à sa place car il s’agissait d’une urgence. La patiente, déjà sur la table d’opération, avait eu une perforation du colon et il a fallu lui faire une colectomie partielle et une iléostomie. Et à en croire le chef Karev, il s’en était tiré comme un pro.

Il avait à peine fini d’enlever ses gants qu’il se précipita sur son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Meredith. Tandis qu’il se changeait dans les vestiaires des résidents, il n’arrêtait pas de vérifier si elle y avait répondu. Une demie heure après, il dut se faire à l’idée qu’il ne recevra probablement aucune réponse. Mais il en a eu la certitude en croisant Dr Webber alors qu’il se dirigeait vers la sortie. 

**\--** « Eh ! Deluca ! Félicitations ! Tout le monde parle de ton exploit en solo aujourd’hui ».

**\--** « Merci Dr Webber », répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

**\--** « Oh ! je m’attendais à plus d’enthousiasme de ta part, dit-il en s’arrêtant un instant pour le dévisager. De mon temps tu sais, on fêtait cela avec une jolie infirmière, lui dit-il avec un clin d’œil ».

**\--** « Euh… non merci. Je crois que je vais rentrer » dit Andrew.

Remarquant son regard triste et ses épaules voûtées, Richard compris vite qu’il y avait quelqu’un mais qu’elle ne devait probablement pas être disponible. Il se rappelle que lui aussi il n’avait pas voulu aller fêter sa première opération en solo parce qu’Ellis Grey ne pouvait pas l’accompagner. Il était loin de se douter que l’histoire se répétait pour Andrew ce soir mais avec une autre Grey. Il n’allait pas laisser ce pauvre garçon rentrer tout seul. Il s’était mis à vraiment l’apprécier ces derniers temps et ils avaient beaucoup traîner ensemble chez Joe après leur service.

**\--** « Il n’en est pas question ! Allez, on va chez Joe. Richie, le grand chanteur de Blues reprend du service ce soir. J’ai besoin d’oublier la dispute que je viens d’avoir avec ma femme et surtout la raison de cette dispute. ».

**\--** « Désolée Dr Webber, je n’ai pas ma guitare. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Link de vous accompagner » ?

**\--** « Oh, il est chez Meredith en train de lui donner un coup de main pour l’anniversaire de son fils ».

Cette nouvelle atteignit Andrew en plein cœur. Il ne savait pas que la jalousie pouvait faire aussi mal. Et tout médecin qu’il était, il n’en connaissait pas le remède. Ou… peut être que si !

**\--** « Oh ! Mmm ! Tout compte fait, je crois que j’ai bien besoin d’un verre Dr Webber ».

En route vers le bar, Andrew reçu la réponse de Meredith ; il ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant. Elle avait écrit «  _Partie remise_  », mais quand ? Était-ce seulement une formule de politesse pour l’envoyer balader. Est-ce qu’elle était encore avec Link ? Pourquoi l’avait-elle invité chez elle ? Andrew connaissait les affres de la jalousie pour la première fois de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous vous rappelez sans doute que l’épisode 11 de l’histoire originale n’avait aucune scène de Merluca. Eh bien vous allez découvrir plein de scènes inédites de Merluca dans cette nouvelle version de l’épisode 11.
> 
> Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine !


	4. Épisode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew apprit que le père de Meredith était décédé des suites d’un cancer et la jalousie qu’il avait éprouvée quelques jours plus tôt en l’imaginant avec Link lui parut vraiment puérile. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être à ses côtés dans ces moments difficiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après la mort de Thatcher dans l’épisode 11, on ne nous a pas dit si Andrew était au courant ; j’ai pensé qu’il fallait remplir ce blanc. Il y a aussi presqu’un mois qui s’est écoulé entre cet épisode 11 et l’épisode 12 et il fallait montrer ce qui s’est passé entre les deux.
> 
> Toutes les scènes de ce chapitre sont inédites.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 4 (Épisode 11)**

Encore une fois, Meredith était confrontée à la mort. Les pertes, ça lui était plus que familier. Après sa mère, Lexie puis Derek, elle devait maintenant regarder son père s’en aller. Ses yeux s’embuèrent de larmes quand il rendit son dernier soupir alors qu’elle lui entourait le visage de ses mains et lui parlait de ses trois magnifiques petits enfants qu’elle aurait voulu qu’il rencontre.

L’absence de son père avait toujours laissé un vide en elle qu’elle se refusait à voir. Mais maintenant qu’il était mort, il lui semblait que ce vide était enfin comblé. Car ils venaient de faire la paix, en quelque sorte. Ses quelques heures passées à son chevet constituent sans doute l’un des plus précieux moments qu’ils aient eu la chance de partager tous les deux. Elle a compris qu’il avait souffert autant qu’elle de cette situation et apprendre qu’il l’avait aimé est tout ce qui comptait pour elle, c’est tout ce qui lui avait manqué jusqu’ici. Mais pourquoi a-t-il dû s’en aller au moment même où elle apprenait qu’il l’aimait et qu’il y avait une chance pour eux de recoller les morceaux ? Pourquoi tous ceux qu’elle aimait devaient-ils partir ?

«  _Meredith Grey, tu ne vas pas te laisser anéantir. Tu vas aller bien. Tu vas toujours très bien. Tu n’as besoin de personne pour aller bien_ », se dit-elle en essuyant du revers de la main une larme sur sa joue.

**********************************

Andrew apprit que le père de Meredith était décédé des suites d’un cancer et la jalousie qu’il avait éprouvée quelques jours plus tôt en l’imaginant avec Link lui parut vraiment puérile. Elle avait besoin de réconfort et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir être à ses côtés dans ces moments difficiles. À en croire Dr Webber qui revenait de l’enterrement, Meredith et son père n’étaient pas du tout proche l’un de l’autre. Mais n’empêche qu’il avait remarqué que son regard était resté empreint de tristesse pendant des jours. Il lui avait présenté ses condoléances mais cela lui a semblé trop impersonnel. Il aurait aimé être plus qu’un simple collègue pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras mais Meredith semblait l’éviter. Il a su par Helm qu’elle était au chevet d’une patiente aux soins intensifs et trouva une excuse pour aller la voir.

**\--** Dr Grey ?

Meredith sursauta en entendant son nom. C’était Andrew qui lui apportait les scans d’une patiente pour une consultation. Il semblait inquiet de la voir assise toute seule à broyer du noir dans une chambre vide et silencieuse au service de soins intensifs, à côté de celle de sa patiente qui était dans le coma. Elle répondit à ses questions mais eu l’impression qu’il connaissait déjà le diagnostic et qu’il voulait tout simplement la tirer de ses pensées lugubres. Il lui proposa d’aller prendre un café mais elle déclina son offre.

**\--** « Ça vous dirait qu’on aille prendre un café » ?

**\--** « C’est gentil Andrew, mais non, merci ».

**\--** « Vous en êtes sûr ? Dr Altman trouvait que j’avais plus la mine fatiguée d’une femme enceinte qu’elle alors elle m’a dit de prendre 20 minutes de pause, dit-il, réussissant à lui arracher un faible sourire ».

**\--** « Je ne peux pas laisser Natasha seule. J’attends Helm qui est elle aussi partie pour une pause de 20 minutes. Mais, vas-y. Ne gaspille pas ta pause avec moi ».

**\--** « Je gaspillerais volontiers plus de temps avec vous si vous le vouliez », dit-il.

Et il ajouta pour lui-même «  _J’aimerais gaspiller tout mon temps avec toi Meredith ; et au lit de préférence_ ».

**\--** « Andrew, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment ».

**\--** « Très bien. Aimeriez-vous quand même que je vous apporte un café ? Peut-être que vous le trouverez plus alléchant si vous n’êtes pas obligée de le partager avec moi. Et voyant son sourire s’agrandir il ajouta : pour ma part, un sourire comme celui-là me suffit amplement ».

Elle rit franchement et lui dit :

**\--** « En fait, ce que j’aurais dû préciser pour toi c’est que Helm est allée me chercher un café ».

**\--** « Oh ! Ok. J’y vais alors ».

Mais, arrivé sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna pour lui dire d’un air malicieux, plissant légèrement les sourcils :

**\--** « Euh… vous êtes au courant que Helm en pince pour vous, j’espère ».

Sur ce, il s’en alla, heureux d’entendre son rire si particulier qui fusa dans le silence du service des soins intensifs.

Une fois qu’il fut parti, Meredith regretta d’avoir décliner son offre. Elle savait qu’elle se mentait à elle-même en se disant qu’elle n’avait besoin de personne. Mais la réalité est qu’elle n’était vraiment pas prête à faire de la place dans sa vie pour quiconque, même s’il avait les plus beaux yeux du monde. En tout cas, pas maintenant. Non, plus de place qui devraient encore rester vide.

**********************************

Meredith passa les semaines suivantes à essayer d’éviter Andrew car elle n’était toujours pas prête à sortir avec lui. Ce n’était pas une chose facile parce qu’on aurait dit qu’il s’évertuait de son côté à faire l’inverse. Ma parole il est partout, se dit-elle ! Au détour de chaque couloir, dans les salles de consultation, dans les blocs opératoires, à la mine, au dispensaire, il n’y avait aucun endroit où elle pouvait se cacher. Et à chaque fois, il semblait la sonder de son regard intense, ce qui avait le don de l’exaspérer, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il avait un regard tellement profond, tellement expressif qu’elle pouvait y lire tout ce qu’il voulait lui dire. Quand il la croisait le matin, ses yeux souriants lui disaient : «  _Bonjour ma belle ! Comment vas-tu ? Waouh ! tu es époustouflante avec ce long manteau !_ ». Quand elle avait la mine soucieuse, il était le premier à le remarquer et l’interrogeait du regard : «  _Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?_  ». Et parfois, en plein milieu d’une opération elle avait l’impression qu’il la fixait et si elle avait le malheur de lever les yeux vers lui, elle pouvait presque l’entendre lui dire «  _J’ai envie de t’embrasser_  ». Elle se détournait alors rapidement avec dans les yeux des éclats de colère qu’elle espérait être assez convaincants pour masquer sa nervosité et son envie de lui répondre «  _Moi aussi_  ».

Mais évidemment, lui, il avait l’air de s’amuser de la situation, à en croire le sourire narquois qui ne quittait jamais le coin de ses lèvres. Elle craignait que d’autres ne s’aperçoivent de ce petit jeu entre eux, bien qu’il soit resté très professionnel, lui servant du « Dr Grey » chaque fois qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls, tout en continuant à la vouvoyer. D’un autre côté, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait se demander si elle voulait vraiment l’éviter. Car s’il se passait une ou deux heures sans qu’elle ne l’aperçoive, elle se surprenait à le guetter avec impatience et s’en voulait de cette faiblesse. Elle n’était vraiment pas prête à sortir avec lui.

**********************************

Meredith était assise toute seule à une table de la cafétéria en train de fixer son sandwich végétarien sans aucun appétit. Maggie l’y avait conduite de force pour lui faire avaler quelque chose mais elle a été bipée et elle a dû la laisser, non sans lui avoir crié en partant, comme à une enfant, qu’elle devait finir son plateau. Andrew, qui se servait au comptoir, n’avait rien raté de la scène et, sans même y réfléchir, il s’approcha de sa table comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle au monde à faire. 

**\--** « Bonjour Dr Grey ! Puis-je me joindre à vous ? J’ai des questions sur la greffe de Mr. Beans », dit-il assez fort pour être entendu de tout le monde.

**\--** « Certainement pas. Je ne sais pas si tu l’as remarqué mais on est en plein milieu de la cafétéria », chuchota une Meredith offusquée.

**\--** « Je sais. C’est pour cela que j’ai mon plateau bien rempli et que je cherchais une table pour manger », dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

Sur ce, il tira une chaise et s’assoit en faisant semblant d’ignorer les yeux écarquillés de Meredith.

**\--** « Très bien, tu peux rester mais moi, j’ai terminé », dit-elle en faisant mine de se lever.

Mais Andrew posa légèrement sa main sur son bras pour l’en empêcher. Il lui dit alors, en ayant soin de baisser la voix, sur le même ton à la fois tendre et ferme qu’il aurait pris pour raisonner un de ses nombreux petits cousins :

**\--** « Meredith, nous avons une greffe qui va durer des heures et vous n’avez pas encore touché à votre plateau. Allez-y ! Mangez ! A moins que vous ne vouliez attirer l’attention sur nous ? dit-il en penchant la tête d’un côté comme à son habitude. Pour tous les curieux qui seraient en train de nous regarder, nous sommes en train de discuter de la procédure de notre greffe, ajouta-t-il d’un air complice ».

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il pencha la tête de l’autre côté en la fixant droit dans les yeux pour la forcer à battre en retraite. Meredith se disait qu’elle allait finir par détester ce tic qu’elle trouvait adorable pourtant. D’un geste rageur, elle rapprocha son plateau d’elle et commença à manger son sandwich. Après un bref coup d’œil sur le plateau de Meredith, Andrew jugea qu’il n’était pas assez garni ; il prit son yaourt et l’y déposa. Là, s’en était trop ! Meredith a failli avaler de travers et s’est mise à tousser légèrement. Andrew aurait éclaté de rire s’il l’avait osé en voyant son air mortifié.

Après avoir terminé la moitié de son sandwich en ronchonnant un peu elle décida de laisser l’autre moitié et de prendre de préférence le yaourt. Andrew la regarda y plonger sa cuillère avec appétit et ne put réprimer un sourire. Ce n’était pas un sourire de triomphe comme elle s’y était attendu. Il était tout simplement content de la voir se nourrir. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra les siens, si tendres, si doux. Et elle lui rendit son sourire sans même y réfléchir, heureuse qu’il soit là. Meredith était perdue dans son regard pendant un bon moment et du se secouer un peu pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ne fallait pas qu’il gagne aussi facilement la partie, décida-t-elle après quelques instants.

**\--** « Deluca, décris-moi la procédure d’une transplantation rénale dans les détails je te prie. Si tu sautes une étape, tu devrais te trouver un autre service aujourd’hui ».

Il la fixa d’un air ébahi. Ses yeux s’agrandirent de stupéfaction. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais, devant son faux air sérieux, il comprit qu’il avait bien mérité d’être remis à sa place, c’est-à-dire celle du résident qu’il était, et se mit à énumérer consciencieusement toutes les étapes de la procédure.

Meredith croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s’adossa au dossier de sa chaise ; puis, elle leva les yeux vers lui en faisant semblant de l’écouter attentivement. En fait, cela lui donnait une bonne excuse pour le dévisager. Dieu, qu’il était beau ! Cela ne devrait pas être permis. Elle admirait ses traits parfaits, son nez droit, sa bouche sensuelle, sa barbe soignée qu’il portait légèrement plus long ces jours-ci, la fossette au milieu de son menton carré, la petite mèche de cheveux qui s’échappait sur son front et qu’elle avait envie de remettre à sa place à chaque instant, ses épaules carrées et fortes, son torse robuste, ses mains à la fois viriles et fines qu’il agitait partout en parlant… Humm, on dirait Appolon se dit-elle. Si elle n’a pas oublié ses quelques connaissances en mythologie, le dieu de la beauté portait ce même nom chez les grecs comme chez les romains. Oui, il était vraiment…

**\--** « Dr Grey » ? appela Andrew.

Elle sursauta légèrement et se mis à rougir en voyant qu’elle s’était fait prendre en flagrant délit à rêvasser devant ce visage digne de celui d’un dieu.

**\--** « Alors, ai-je passé l’examen » ? dit-il sur un ton malicieux.

Il devait sans doute être très conscient de ses charmes, se questionna Meredith. Comment ne l’aurait-il pas été quand il était le centre d’attention de toutes les infirmières et de toutes les patientes de l’hôpital ? Ils savaient tous les deux qu’il ne parlait pas de ses connaissances médicales car il avait déjà réalisé des dizaines de transplantations, dont la plupart avec elle. Mais elle n’avait aucune envie de lui concéder cette victoire.

**\--** « Euh ! … ça ira Deluca. Tu peux aller te préparer. On se retrouve au bloc », dit-elle d’un ton qu’elle voulait très professionnel en se levant pour quitter la pièce, un peu plus précipitamment qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu car c’était une preuve évidente de sa nervosité.

Elle sentit le regard d’Andrew qui la suivait et pu même deviner son sourire de satisfaction. Mon Dieu ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir se concentrer sur sa chirurgie avec ce sexy italien aussi près d’elle ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prochain chapitre : épisode 12


	5. Épisode 12 – 1ère partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon Dieu, comme il était sexy dans ses vêtements ordinaires ! Et quel toupet de l’inviter à aller prendre un verre, là devant Alex et Jo et tout le personnel qui leur grouillait autour ! Et elle, qu’est-ce qui lui a pris de l’inviter à son tour à la fête des Karev ? Était-ce seulement pour signifier à Jo qu’elle n’avait aucune intention de sortir avec Link ? Où était-ce parce que c’était impossible de résister à son sourire séducteur ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’épisode 12 commence la veille de Noël et se termine le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Cela fait presque 8 semaines au cours desquelles il y a eu pas mal d’événements, assez en tout cas pour que je lui consacre deux chapitres. Voici donc la première partie de l’épisode 12.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 5 (Épisode 12 – 1 ère partie)**

Près d’un mois s’était écoulé depuis la mort de son père et on était aujourd’hui à la veille de Noël. Meredith avait terminé sa garde et s’apprêtait à rentrer chez elle retrouver ses enfants. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie avec les Karev et essayait de faire comprendre à Jo, qui venait de l’inviter à une fête très classe qu’elle organisait chez elle pour le réveillon du nouvel an, qu’elle n’était pas du tout intéressée à y aller avec Link, quand soudain elle rentra en collision avec quelqu’un.

Et ce quelqu’un bien entendu n’était autre qu’Andrew. Il essaya de la rattraper et de son côté elle s’accrocha à ses bras musclés, non sans avoir remarqué combien ils étaient moulés dans ce T-Shirt noir à manches courtes qu’il portait.

Mon Dieu, comme il était sexy dans ses vêtements ordinaires ! Et quel toupet de l’inviter à aller prendre un verre, là devant Alex et Jo et tout le personnel qui leur grouillait autour ! Et elle, qu’est-ce qui lui a pris de l’inviter à son tour à la fête des Karev ? Était-ce seulement pour signifier à Jo qu’elle n’avait aucune intention de sortir avec Link ? Où était-ce parce que c’était impossible de résister à son sourire séducteur ?

Ils croisèrent justement Link presqu’au même instant ; il était déguisé en Père Noël pour aller distribuer des cadeaux aux enfants atteints de cancer. C’était très compréhensible vu qu’il était lui-même un enfant survivant du cancer, comme il le lui avait confié le jour de l’anniversaire de Bailey. Cependant, Jo n’a pas manqué de souligner combien c’était noble de la part de Link.

Jo lui a également fait remarquer qu’elle était prise dans un triangle amoureux entre les deux hommes, ce qu’elle s’est empressé de nier vigoureusement sans pour autant réussir à la convaincre. D’ailleurs, elle l’a encore titillé avec cela le surlendemain, alors que, entourée de Link et d’Andrew, elle quittait le chevet de cette patiente, Natasha, qui s’était réveillée le jour de Noël, après plus de 30 jours d’un coma artificiel.

Link jouait au charmeur en la félicitant pour son travail sur Natasha et évidement Andrew n’a pas pu cacher son agacement. Avec quel aplomb il s’est adressé à elle en lui disant d’arrêter de faire marcher Link en lui donnant de faux espoirs ! Quand elle a lui a demandé qu’est-ce qui lui faisait croire que c’était de faux espoirs, il n’a rien perdu de son assurance et lui a répondu :

**\--** « Oh, pitié, on le sait tous les deux ».

**\--** « Vraiment » ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Sans se laisser démonter, il ajouta en italien :

**\--** « _C’est vraiment frustrant qu’on ne soit pas ensemble_  ».

Puis, il l’a mise au défi de dire qu’il s’agissait d’un rencard en l’accusant de ne pas être suffisamment brave pour cela. Et bien sûr sa stratégie a fonctionné car Meredith, ayant pris la mouche, a fini par lui concéder que c’était effectivement un rencard. Elle n’a pas pu s’empêcher de rire en le voyant exécuter un geste de triomphe en s’éloignant.

**********************************

Plus tard dans la journée, elle était dans l’ascenseur quand la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer Andrew. Il se mit à sourire jusqu’aux oreilles dès qu’il l’aperçu. Il était facile de deviner à quoi il pensait. 

**\--** « Dr Grey », la salua-t-il.

**\--** « Dr Deluca », répondit-elle en faisant un signe de la tête.

Il commença à s’approcher d’elle lentement et inéluctablement sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Meredith recula de plusieurs pas, faisant semblant d’ignorer ce qu’elle lisait dans ses yeux.

**\--** « Il semble qu’on soit revenu à notre point de départ. Je crois savoir qu’on avait quelque chose en suspens. Que pensez-vous si on reprenait les choses là où on les avait laissées la dernière fois » ?

**\--** « Andrew… arrête », dit-elle d’un ton qu’elle voulait ferme ; mais sa voix tremblait légèrement malgré elle.

**\--** « Je veux juste vous donner un avant-goût de ce qui vous attend à notre… rencard » dit-il, en mettant bien l’emphase sur le dernier mot.

Et il continua, en italien cette fois-ci :

**\--** « _Je ferai en sorte que la soirée soit inoubliable_  ».

Il était si près qu’elle sentit son souffle sur son visage. Il avança la main et s’empara d’une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage pour la faire passer derrière son oreille. Meredith haletait. Elle savait qu’elle était perdue. Soudain, ils entendirent le bip annonçant l’ouverture de la porte de l’ascenseur. Andrew fit un bon en arrière en maudissant ces portes une fois de plus.

Deux médecins rentrèrent et ils répondirent à leurs salutations. Andrew s’est retrouvé à côté de Meredith et en profita pour lui effleurer la main, d’abord légèrement, avant de la couvrir complètement de la sienne. Elle était douce, ferme et tiède. Leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent. Meredith ferma les yeux un instant et des frissons lui parcouru le corps de la tête aux pieds.

La porte s’ouvrit à l’étage où se rendait les deux médecins. Meredith devait encore monter deux étages mais elle en profita pour s’élancer derrière eux, pour mettre fin à la tempête qu’Andrew avait déclenchée en elle, ou tout au moins, tenter de l’apaiser. Elle s’en voulait de réagir de manière aussi immature mais elle n’allait pas rester une seconde de plus avec lui dans cet ascenseur. Sinon, les choses risquaient d’être encore plus hot que dans son rêve. 

**********************************

Les jours qui suivirent, Meredith n’a pas arrêté de se demander si tout compte fait ce ne serait pas plus sage de se contenter de lui faire de l’œil au cours de la soirée en sirotant son punch sans oser lui parler, comme il l’avait dit. Andrew ne ratait pas une occasion de flirter avec elle et son petit jeu de séduction la troublait plus qu’il ne l’aurait dû. Son appréhension augmentant de jour en jour, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle trouva le prétexte parfait pour rester auprès de Natasha et ne pas se rendre à la soirée.

Natasha a semblé très étonnée de la voir à son chevet la veille de Noël car dit-elle, elle croyait qu’elle était en train d’embrasser l’un de ces médecins qui étaient dingues d’elle et dont son fiancé, Gareth, lui avait parlé. Elle lui conseilla alors de choisir celui qui inverse le cours du temps pour elle.

Les mots de Natasha n’ont pas arrêté de résonner dans sa tête. Elle savait sans l’ombre d’un doute lequel des deux inversait le cours du temps pour elle. Oui, elle savait qui lui faisait éprouver des sentiments qu’elle avait cru ne plus jamais ressentir à nouveau.

Du jour au lendemain, elle était redevenue une lycéenne qui rougissait sous son regard. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine quand elle l’apercevait ou qu’elle entendait sa voix. Elle mettait beaucoup plus de temps à se préparer devant son miroir le matin en se demandant s’il la trouverait belle et élégante. Elle était irritée des regards que les autres femmes lui lançaient même si lui, il semblait ne rien remarquer du tout. Il la faisait sourire. Il la faisait frissonner sans même la toucher. Elle pensait à lui sans arrêt. Il était dans tous ses rêves. Elle perdait la tête quand il lui souriait ou quand il la regardait avec ses yeux énamourés et… oh !... elle fondait littéralement quand il lui parlait en italien !

Oui, elle savait qui inversait le cours du temps pour elle. Elle savait qui pouvait la rendre aussi heureuse qu’elle l’avait été autrefois. Mais elle savait aussi que le bonheur ne durait pas et qu’il charriait toujours son lot de malheurs. Et c’est justement pour cela qu’elle ne devait surtout pas l’embrasser.

**********************************

Elle ne va pas venir finalement, se dit Andrew en regardant sa montre toutes les 10 secondes. Il l’aurait parié mais en même temps il avait espéré se tromper jusqu’au moment où il en a eu la confirmation par Schmitt. En tant que médecin, il était bien placé pour comprendre qu’un patient pouvait réclamer votre présence à n’importe quel moment. Cependant, Meredith aurait pu avoir la délicatesse de le prévenir. Toute la soirée, il est resté accroché à son téléphone, dans l’attente de son appel. Mais il était clair qu’il ne méritait pas une telle marque d’attention. Même le fait de voir qu’elle avait posé également un lapin à Link n’a pas réussi à atténuer sa déception. Au contraire, cet échange qu’il a eu avec Link a rendu la situation encore plus embarrassante, si tant elle pouvant encore l’être.

Il savait qu’elle n’aurait pas passer la soirée pendue à son bras et qu’ils ne se seraient pas non plus embrassés au douzième coup de minuit devant tous leurs collègues de l’hôpital. Mais il avait espéré qu’elle allait leur donner la chance d’explorer ce qu’il y avait entre eux. Peut-être qu’il lui aurait pris la main pour l’accompagner à sa voiture. Peut-être qu’il aurait pu alors lui voler un autre baiser. Peut-être même qu’il n’aurait pas eu à le lui voler parce qu’elle l’aurait elle-même embrassé. Peut-être …

Il quitta la soirée assez tôt quand il comprit qu’elle n’allait plus y venir. Il enfourcha sa moto et conduisit à tombeau ouvert à travers la ville silencieuse en ce réveillon du nouvel an. Heureusement qu’il avait eu la sagesse de ne boire qu’un verre. Il n’avait aucune destination précise et avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il avait surtout besoin de réfléchir. Ce qu’il fit durant les jours suivants car il ne devait pas travailler. En effet, il avait trois jours de repos pour avoir couvert les services pour des collègues absents durant la période de fêtes et ceci depuis Thanksgiving et c’était très bien ainsi.

Se pourrait-il qu’il se soit à ce point trompé sur ce qu’il y avait entre eux ? Était-ce de la présomption de sa part ? Mais qu’est-ce qu’il y avait entre eux ?

Qu’est-ce qu’il ressentait vraiment pour elle ? Il était incapable de le nommer ; tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que cela le submergeait, le consumait tout entier et que rien d’autre n’avait de l’importance. Il la désirait si fort que c’était un supplice doux-amer que d’avoir à la côtoyer tous les jours sans pouvoir la toucher, l’embrasser. Mais il n’y avait pas que cela. Sa seule présence suffisait à le rendre heureux ; quand il ne pouvait pas la voir, elle lui manquait tout le temps, c’était presqu’une douleur physique. Il aimait tout en elle : sa générosité, sa façon d’être avec ses patients, son esprit vif, son génie quand elle était au bloc, son élégance, son rire, son regard, bref, il la trouvait merveilleuse, attirante et tellement belle.

Une chose est sûre, il n’avait jamais ressenti cela pour aucune autre femme. Il avait le sentiment que ce n’était pas quelque chose qui allait se dissiper, aussi fort qu’il aurait pu le souhaiter. Ça y est, se dit-il, il l’avait dans la peau. Mais elle, que ressentait-elle pour lui ? Le peu d’égard avec lequel elle l’avait traité était la réponse à sa question. Et cela faisait mal. Cela faisait très mal.

**********************************

Meredith se sentait vraiment très mal d’avoir heurté ainsi Andrew. Ce n’était pas du tout ce qu’elle voulait. Elle pouvait sentir combien elle l’avait blessé en lui posant un lapin à la façon dont il lui avait parlé quand elle l’a croisé l’autre jour. Andrew était quelqu’un de tellement sensible qu’il ne pouvait pas cacher ses sentiments. Et il était très expressif quand il s’agissait de les exprimer. Il le faisait avec tant de franchise, de véhémence et de passion mais aussi avec une telle candeur parfois !

Bien qu’elle se soit excusée, il l’a laissé plantée là devant les ascenseurs après lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités et elle l’a regardé s’en aller sans avoir pu lui dire elle-même ce qu’elle ressentait. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu’elle aussi elle aimait ce qui se passait entre eux même si elle ne savait pas quel nom donner à leur petit jeu de séduction. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu’il ne lui serait jamais venu à l’esprit de le traiter comme une carpette, qu’elle n’avait aucun doute qu’il était quelqu’un de bien et que, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’elle voulait, elle était certaine que ce n’était pas Link.

Cependant, deux semaines plus tard, Andrew continuait toujours à lui témoigner de l’indifférence quand leurs chemins se croisaient et cela l’attristait plus qu’elle n’aurait su l’expliquer. Il s’arrangea même pour se faire remplacer afin d’éviter son service. Elle le vit assis à une table de la cafétéria et elle se demanda s’il ne fallait pas en profiter pour aller lui parler et lui faire de nouvelles excuses. Il n’allait pas oser la planter là et serait bien obligé de l’écouter. Elle pourrait aussi demander à Alex de le réaffecter à son service. Il ne trouvera rien d’étrange à cela étant donné que tous les chefs de service s’arrachaient sans arrêt son meilleur résident.

Alors qu’elle hésita encore sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter, elle vit une jeune et belle infirmière s’installer à sa table. Andrew l’accueillit avec son plus beau sourire. Ils se mirent à parler et ma parole, se dit Meredith, leur conversation paraissait assez intime. Elle ressenti un nœud se serrer dans sa poitrine. Comment osait-il s’afficher ainsi avec une autre après lui avoir fait une cour aussi assidue ? Sa patience s’était-elle déjà effritée ? Il avait trouvé un joli lot de consolation dû-t-elle convenir, remarquant à quel point l’infirmière était sexy et aguichante. Elle lui a touché le bras à plusieurs reprises en lui parlant et Meredith les a entendu rire tous les deux.

S’en était trop ! Elle déposa son plateau sans ménagement sur le comptoir et rencontra le regard étonné d’Andrew, témoin de son mouvement d’humeur. C’était ça ou s’avancer vers eux pour leur en balancer le contenu en plein visage. Elle sorti la tête haute, sans daigner leur accorder un seul regard.

**********************************

Andrew vit les éclairs dans les yeux de Meredith et mis quelques bonnes secondes à comprendre pourquoi elle était aussi furieuse. Elle était … jalouse ? Cela voulait-il dire qu’elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui ? Mais alors, pourquoi toutes ces tergiversations ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement admettre ce qu’elle ressentait. Elle savait très bien que Maggie n’en n’avait cure qu’ils sortent ensemble et le fait qu’il soit encore résident n’était définitivement pas une entrave à leur relation, en tout cas pas au _Grey Sloan_. Il s’excusa auprès de Rose et décida d’aller lui parler, le cœur plein d’espoir.

Il la rencontra en face du distributeur qui était tout près de la salle de repos des titulaires où elle venait de tirer un paquet de chips. Les mains dans les poches de sa blouse, il s’approcha d’elle mais quand elle le vit, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de repos. N’écoutant que son instinct, il décida de la suivre.

**\--** « Dr Grey ! », l’interpella-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce, pensant qu’il pouvait y avoir quelqu’un d’autre, mais il constata avec soulagement qu’ils étaient seuls.

**\--** « Qu’est-ce que tu veux Deluca ? ».

Andrew se dit que le ton sur lequel elle s’adressait à lui n’augurait rien de bon. Mais d’un autre côté, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’elle était peut-être jalouse. Et ça, c’était très bon signe.

**\--** « Meredith, ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez ».

**\--** « Je ne crois rien du tout Deluca. On ne sort pas ensemble. Tu as le droit d’être avec qui tu veux ».

**\--** « Je sais. Mais vous aussi Meredith. Vous avez le droit d’être avec qui vous voulez. Pourquoi refusez-vous qu’on soit ensemble » ?

Devant son mutisme, il poursuivit en italien :

**\--** « _C’est avec toi que je veux être, ma jalouse Meredith_  ».

Meredith le fixa en se demandant s’il n’était pas en train de se moquer d’elle par hasard. À en croire ce grand sourire qu’il arborait, il n’y avait même aucun doute.

**\--** « Ne sois pas présomptueux Deluca » !

**\--** « Ah oui ? Je sais à quoi vous avez pensé en me voyant avec Rose ».

**\--** « Quoi ? Elle s’appelle Rose » ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Combien de chance sur un million il y avait-il pour que son prénom soit Rose, se demanda-t-elle ? Le même prénom que cette infirmière avec qui Derek est sorti brièvement alors qu’ils faisaient un break tous les deux. Elle ne put s’empêcher de lui lancer son paquet de chips qui atterrit sur son torse. Tant pis si elle devenait encore plus ridicule.

Il fit semblant d’avoir mal et se plia en deux.

**\--** « Oh, mais vous êtes une vraie tigresse ! constata-t-il en riant franchement maintenant.

C’était un rire libérateur. Il s’approcha et lui prit les deux mains afin de les immobiliser fermement, avant d’ajouter :

**\--** « Oui, elle s’appelle Rose et je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez avec son prénom. Et non, on ne sort pas ensemble », dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il prit une pause avant de continuer comme pour donner plus d’effets à ce qu’il allait ajouter.

**\--** « C’est l’ex de ma sœur. Elles se sont brouillées peu avant que Carina ne parte et elle se meurt d’amour parce qu’elle n’a pas de nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois. Elle pense que je peux faire entendre raison à ma sœur ! », expliqua-t-il tout en guettant sa réaction.

Bien qu’elle restât silencieuse, Andrew pu voir qu’elle semblait soulagée de s’être méprise de la situation. Il ajouta alors :

**\--** « Et le plus drôle dans tout cela, c’est qu’elle est aussi sortie avec Arizona à une époque. Elle trainait tout le temps dans l’appartement… ».

Voyant Meredith hausser les cils en entendant cette information Andrew bredouilla :

**\--** « Euh… peut-être que vous ne voulez pas entendre… tous ces détails » !

La voyant toujours silencieuse il la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui souriant et s’est approché d’elle. Il l’enlaça par la taille et elle s’est retrouvée contre son torse. Meredith pouvait entendre les battements précipités de son cœur qui faisaient écho aux siens. Oh mon Dieu ! Pourquoi tout son corps réagissait-il ainsi, comme si elle n’en avait plus le contrôle. Elle mourait d’envie de se laisser aller contre lui car elle n’avait aucun doute qu’Andrew lui disait la vérité.

Mais en même temps elle était tellement mortifiée de s’être comportée comme une gamine jalouse qu’elle ne voulait surtout pas le lui avouer en lui laissant entrevoir son trouble. Elle s’en voulait de frissonner ainsi dans les bras de son étudiant. Ce n’était pas elle ; cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  Quand il commença à se pencher lentement pour l’embrasser elle s’est dit qu’elle devait s’enfuir, et vite. Alors, elle l’arrêta en plaçant la paume de sa main sur son torse et lui dit : ~~~~

**\--** « D’accord, j’ai compris. Et tu as parfaitement raison. Sortir avec l’ex de sa sœur c’est ridicule et impensable ! Cela n’arrivera jamais ! ». Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, le laissant abasourdi.

Andrew du s’avouer que Meredith était la femme la plus insaisissable qu’il connaissait. Il ne pensait pas que l’adjectif « jalouse » pouvait lui être appliqué. Et encore moins qu’il serait lui, Andrew Deluca, responsable de cette jalousie. Il était tout content et fier d’avoir réussi à la rendre jalouse – sans l’avoir cherché évidemment – et se disait il y a quelques instants qu’il ne devait pas baisser les bras parce que tout n’était pas perdu. Et voilà qu’elle était de nouveau hors de sa portée. Il se dit que peut-être, la seule chose à faire, était de lui donner encore du temps.

Mais les semaines passèrent et le temps lui parut vraiment long, comme cela arrive quand on attend impatiemment quelque chose ! Maudissant son impuissance, Andrew la regardait s’éloigner encore plus, ne sachant quoi faire pour pouvoir la retenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On s’approche du premier baiser de Merluca sur le toit. Voulez-vous voir un baiser de plus de 20 secondes ? Voulez-vous savoir ce qui s’est passé après le baiser ? Alors à la bientôt.


	6. Épisode 12 – 2ème partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les mots n’avaient plus leur raison d’être. Ils se comprenaient d’un seul regard. Elle pouvait lire dans celui d’Andrew à quel point il la trouvait belle, à quel point il la désirait. Meredith était une boule de nerfs. Elle savait qu’il allait l’embrasser et toutes les fibres de son corps appelaient ce baiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la seconde partie de l’épisode 12 comme promis.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 6 (Épisode 12 – 2 ème partie)**

Décidément, Meredith Grey était une femme pleine de contradictions. Elle pouvait se réjouir pour Schmitt du fait qu’il ait trouvé le bonheur et l’amour avec son nouveau compagnon qu’il leur a décrit comme « super sexy, très sûr de lui et bien entendu aussi gay que lui », ou encore insuffler de l’espoir et du courage à un fiancé désespéré pour qu’il continue de se battre pour la femme qu’il aimait mais, paradoxalement, elle s’entêtait à nier l’attirance qu’il y avait entre eux, aussi indéniable soit-elle.

Aujourd’hui, Gareth s’était effondré en voyant l’état de Natasha s’empirer après 84 jours d’hospitalisation et des opérations en cascade qui ne laissèrent pas à son corps le temps de guérir. Les mots que Meredith avait eus pour le réconforter lui rappelèrent qu’elle avait traversé plus que la plupart des gens pouvait supporter et qu’elle en était ressortie plus forte, utilisant les leçons durement apprises pour aider les autres. Le cœur d’Andrew se serra en voyant ses yeux humides et en imaginant à quel point elle avait souffert. Pourquoi refusait-t-elle de se battre elle aussi ? Pourquoi ?

Rentré chez lui après son service, Andrew se posait encore la même question tant et si bien qu’il finit par comprendre que c’était à lui de se battre pour eux deux et qu’il lui faudrait utiliser les grands moyens ; pas trop quand même pour ne pas l’effaroucher, mais il fallait qu’il lui parle, qu’il tente quelque chose pour la faire sortir de son déni, de sa torpeur. Elle méritait tellement d’être heureuse et justement, la rendre heureuse, c’était une tâche à laquelle il voulait s’atteler désormais. Cette pensée lui aurait fait peur il y a quelque temps, mais cela faisait déjà un moment qu’il savait, sans l’ombre d’un doute, qu’il était inéluctablement et irrémédiablement en train de tomber amoureux de Meredith Grey.

**********************************

Après une très mauvaise nuit, Meredith s’était rendue très tôt à l’hôpital pour surveiller de plus près l’état de Natasha, qui ne leur laissait malheureusement pas beaucoup d’espoir, et aussi du même coup, celui de son fiancé, qui avait eu une crise de panique hier. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait réussi à retenir ses larmes en parlant à Gareth qui regardait mourir l’amour de sa vie dans ce décor de Saint-Valentin. Les images de Derek sur ce lit d’hôpital, entouré de machines et branché à d’interminables tuyaux, avaient envahi son esprit et, en même temps, toutes les émotions qui traversaient Gareth avaient fait écho en elle. Elle les connaissait très bien : la douleur de le voir souffrir, l’impuissance à pouvoir l’aider, l’incompréhension et la colère face au funeste destin, la crainte d’être trop faible pour continuer sans lui, l’envie de partir avec lui… elle savait.

Mais, tout en souhaitant à Gareth de pouvoir transformer tout cela en force pour se reconstruire comme elle l’avait fait grâce à son entourage, Meredith savait qu’elle ne pourrait plus revivre une telle perte. Elle en eu même la certitude en croisant le regard d’Andrew qui assistait à la scène. Elle lui en voulait d’avoir fait naître en elle tout cet espoir de renouveau. Le regard qu’elle lui avait lancé en passant devant lui traduisait clairement ce sentiment. Oui, elle lui en voulait de lui faire croire que tout était possible alors que le destin pouvait être aussi impitoyable et imprévisible. Comment pouvait-elle ouvrir à nouveau son cœur à l’amour en sachant cela ? Cela expliquait tous les signaux contradictoires qu’elle lui envoyait ; elle en avait conscience mais elle n’y pouvait rien ; c’était plus fort qu’elle.

Toutefois, ce n’est pas du tout cela qu’elle lui a répondu quand, fulminant presque contre elle, il était venu lui demander pourquoi elle recommandait à Gareth de se battre pour l’amour tandis qu’elle s’enfuyait elle-même dans le sens opposé. En effet, Andrew venait tout juste de l’apostropher tandis qu’elle était en train de mettre de l’ordre dans ses dossiers. Elle n’était pas du tout d’humeur à écouter ses invectives, d’autant plus qu’elles sonnaient justes.

**\--** « J’ai trois enfants et un boulot très important », lui répondit-elle sur un ton qui voulait dire «  _Je ne vois pas ce que tu n’arrives pas à comprendre !_  ».

Pour bien lui signifier que la discussion était close, elle tourna les talons pour aller déposer ses dossiers sur le comptoir des infirmières. Mais Andrew n’avait aucune intention de se contenter de cette réponse et il lui emboîta le pas comme pour lui dire «  _Trouves autre chose, tes excuses sont ridicules !_  ». Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, réprimant un mouvement d’impatience.

**\--** « Quoi ? », s’irrita-t-elle en voyant qu’il se tenait juste derrière elle, envahissant tout son espace.

Andrew la fixa droit dans les yeux, secouant la tête et se sentant désarmé devant l’obstination de Meredith qui n’était autre qu’une preuve de puérilité vraiment surprenante chez une femme de sa trempe. Il ne prit pas les gants pour le lui dire.

**\--** « Rien. C’est juste que je croyais que vous étiez beaucoup plus mature que moi mais c’est faux. Vous êtes comme une enfant qui joue à cache-cache et qui se planque derrière un million d’excuses », lui balança-t-il en plein visage, une légère pointe de dédain et d’exaspération dans la voix.

Comment osait-il ? se dit Meredith. Se croyait-il à ce point irrésistible ? Elle était furieuse contre lui, autant qu’elle était furieuse contre cette petite voix en elle qui lui disait que oui elle le trouvait irrésistible et qu’elle était à deux doigts de lui tomber dans les bras. Aussi, en entendant la voix de Link qui venait juste de lui souhaiter une joyeuse Saint-Valentin, elle se retourna pour l’inviter à aller dîner avec elle dans la soirée. Link n’en revenait pas, mais il ne s’est pas fait prier pour accepter.

Avant de s’éloigner rapidement, elle lança un regard à Andrew qui pouvait se traduire par : «  _Satisfait ? C’est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?_  ».  Mais, en son for intérieur, elle s’en voulait déjà d’avoir cédé à cette stupide impulsion et ne savait pas trop comment faire marche arrière.

Andrew, quant à lui, eut une mimique qui voulait dire : «  _Très bien, à ta guise !_  ». Mais en réalité, il bouillonnait à l’intérieur, jaloux à l’idée de son tête-à-tête avec ce tombeur, le jour de la Saint-Valentin qui pis est.

**********************************

Andrew se rendit dans une chambre de garde, se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit où il s’assit en se prenant la tête entre les deux mains, soupirant à en fendre l’âme. Il savait que Meredith n’avait inviter Link que par bravade. S’il avait le moindre doute qu’il ne lui était pas indifférent, elle venait de le dissiper en agissant ainsi. La question était : jusqu’à quel point tenait-elle à lui pour faire fi de tous ces obstacles qu’elle n’arrêtait pas de brandir comme des excuses : sa relation avec Maggie, son travail et maintenant ses enfants… Oh, il n’était pas complètement idiot ; il savait que c’étaient de potentiels défis mais rien qu’ils ne puissent surmonter s’ils le veulent vraiment.

«  _Meredith Grey, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de courir et de te cacher ?_  », lui demanda-t-il en pensée.

Il était clair que la réponse était : « jamais ». Alors il se devait de trouver une façon pour l’attraper et vite, avant qu’elle ne lui échappe complètement. Il échafauda un plan qui était peut-être sa dernière chance avant qu’elle ne se jette dans les bras de Link, uniquement pour lui prouver qu’il avait tort. Oui, c’était sa dernière chance ; après quoi, il la laissera tranquille. Même s’il ne savait pas encore où il allait trouver la force de renoncer à elle, il savait qu’il n’y aurait rien d’autre à faire ; sinon, il finirait par devenir pour de bon le stalker à qui, pour être honnête, il ressemblait déjà.

**********************************

Tout le personnel était en émoi quand il apprit que Natasha avait choisi de se faire débrancher. Sans le support de la valve phonétique, elle ne pourrait plus parler et il ne lui restera que quelques heures à vivre. Mais l’émotion était à son apogée quand ils décidèrent, son fiancé et elle, de se marier malgré tout. Les médecins qui s’occupaient de son cas ont assisté à la cérémonie la plus émouvante et la plus déchirante de toute l’histoire du _Grey Sloan_ , brandissant des photos d’étoiles à partir de leurs téléphones et de leurs tablettes pour leur permettre de réaliser leur rêve de se marier sous les étoiles.

Natasha avait demandé à Meredith de lire ses vœux à sa place, ce qu’elle fit, la gorge nouée par l’émotion. La présence d’Andrew ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Lorsque leur regard se rencontrèrent, elle eut l’impression qu’ils étaient seuls au monde et que ces mots lui étaient destinés. Oui, les mots de Natasha sonnaient tellement justes ! Andrew a été une vraie surprise dans sa vie car elle avait abandonné l’espoir de rencontrer quelqu’un à nouveau. Avec lui, tout devenait facile ; avec lui, tout devenait sublime ! Alors pourquoi résistait-elle encore ? Natasha lui a appris, tandis qu’elle rendait son dernier souffle dans les bras de son mari, que la vie peut être courte mais que l’essentiel est de profiter pleinement du temps qu’on a. Quand elle vit Andrew qui l’attendait en quittant la chambre de Natasha, elle sut, au plus profond de son être, qu’elle avait fini de résister.

**\--** «Venez avec moi », lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Sa voix était à peine plus audible qu’un chuchotement. Elle était tendre et vibrante, comme son regard. Leurs mains étaient faites pour s’entrelacer ; elles s’accordaient parfaitement. Elle le suivi comme une enfant docile tout en glissant son téléphone dans sa poche ; ils se dirigèrent vers l’ascenseur sans se soucier d’être vus. Quand les portes de la cabine se refermèrent sur eux, elle lui demanda avec un sourire, presque timidement :

**\--** «Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes ? »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui répondit, toujours avec la même voix, mais cette fois-ci en italien :

**\--** « _Je t’emmène sous les étoiles_  ».

Il l’attira plus près de lui et Meredith se laissa aller contre son torse. Ils émergèrent de l’ascenseur, les mains toujours entrelacées, pour se retrouver sur le toit. Meredith compris, en voyant le vin qui les attendait, qu’Andrew avait sciemment planifié son « enlèvement ». Décidément, il n’arrêtera jamais de la surprendre. Il était vraiment culoté d’avoir fait toute cette mise en scène après l’avoir vu inviter Link à sortir ce soir ! Elle ne sait pas si c’était pour le taquiner ou si c’était par pure coquetterie ou encore si c’était pour « faire son Meredith Grey » dans une ultime tentative pour prendre la fuite, toujours est-il qu’elle lui fit remarquer, d’une voix faible et sans conviction :

**\--** «Je suis supposée être à un rencard ».

Andrew enleva sa veste et la plaça sur ses épaules avant de lui répondre :

**\--** « Vous l’êtes déjà ».

Il n’y avait aucune trace d’arrogance dans sa voix ; c’était une simple constatation de sa part. Meredith leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée quand même de son assurance. Ils savaient tous les deux qu’elle ne pouvait pas nier qu’il s’agissait bien d’un rancard.

Ils portèrent un toast à Natasha, burent silencieusement dans leurs verres de fortune, en l’occurrence les gobelets en plastique de l’hôpital, et firent quelques pas. Les mots n’avaient plus leur raison d’être. Ils se comprenaient d’un seul regard. Elle pouvait lire dans celui d’Andrew à quel point il la trouvait belle, à quel point il la désirait. Meredith était une boule de nerfs. Elle savait qu’il allait l’embrasser et toutes les fibres de son corps appelaient ce baiser. Ils se penchèrent presqu’en même temps l’un vers l’autre jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. Enfin !

Meredith savait au plus profond d’elle-même qu’un baiser « sobre » d’Andrew serait merveilleux. Un seul regard, un seul sourire, un léger effleurement suffisait déjà à la faire fondre. Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c’est que ce baiser ne ressemblerait en rien à ce qu’elle avait déjà connu dans sa vie. Il était tout simplement « sublime » !

D’abord tendre, il commença à s’intensifier lentement. Leurs langues se cherchèrent ; leurs mains partaient à la découverte de leurs corps. Tandis qu’elle enfouissait ses mains dans ses boucles noires et soyeuses et caressait son cou, ses épaules, celles d’Andrew caressaient son visage, sa poitrine pour se glisser dans son dos et la serrer encore plus fort contre lui afin qu’ils ne fassent plus qu’un. Ils s’embrassèrent encore et encore, ne se rendant même pas compte que la veste était tombée par terre depuis un bon moment déjà. Lorsque l’intensité de leurs étreintes commença à augmenter, Meredith le repoussa légèrement pour reprendre son souffle.

**\--** « Andrew, je sais que tu n’es pas censé t’arrêter mais il le faudra bien », dit-elle.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux et il lui dit d’une voix rendue rauque par le désir :

**\--** « Tiens, tu t’en rappelles » ?

**\--** « Oh que oui » !

Elle se garda bien d’ajouter que pas un jour ne se passe sans qu’elle n’y repense. Cependant, Andrew, lui, n’avait pas peur de mettre à nu ce qu’il éprouvait.

**\--** « Moi aussi et c’est une promesse que j’ai bien l’intention de tenir ».

Il se pencha pour ramasser la veste et la replaça sur ses épaules.

**\--** « Tu frisonnes, tu as froid. Remarques, ce n’est pas comme cela que j’avais imaginé notre premier rendez-vous mais on ne peut pas dire que tu m’aies vraiment laissé le choix. Je te promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois, si tu daignes m’accorder un vrai rencard ».

Pour sa part, Meredith ne pouvait pas imaginer un meilleur endroit pour leur premier rencard et leur « vrai » premier baiser. Tout simplement parce qu’il aurait été aussi parfait, aussi sublime, quel que soit l’endroit où il se serait déroulé. Mais ce qu’elle aimait le plus, c’est qu’il n’y avait aucun autre souvenir attaché à cet endroit qui allait devenir leur endroit à eux.

Oui, mais… il faudrait que Maggie soit d’accord avec ça, pensa-t-elle, non sans un peu d’appréhension. Meredith savait qu’elle était chanceuse d’avoir trouvé Andrew et elle ne voulait plus gaspiller le temps précieux qu’ils avaient.

**\--** « Andrew, il faudrait que je parle à Maggie d’abord ; je ne peux pas faire cela derrière son dos. Et crois-moi quand je te dis que ce serait une très mauvaise idée si je le faisais ».

**\--** « D’accord. Allons lui parler alors ».

**\--** « Quoi ? Tu veux dire… genre… maintenant ? Je crois que cela peut attendre demain », ironisa-t-elle.

Il soupira longuement.

**\--** « Ok. Mais ce soir… ce soir je me passerai de sa permission pour t’embrasser ».

Il la regarda intensément avant de reprendre encore ses lèvres. Leurs baisers devinrent plus passionnés, comme s’ils avaient conscience du temps qu’ils avaient perdu et qu’ils voulaient le rattraper. Oui, il leur a fallu longtemps pour en arriver là et l’attente en valait la peine se dit Andrew. Il sut à cet instant précis qu’il aurait attendu cette femme jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Le temps… Ils s’embrassèrent jusqu’à en perdre la notion du temps et même celle de l’espace. Il leur semblait qu’ils voguaient parmi les étoiles et que le temps s’était arrêté.

**********************************

Meredith et Andrew marchaient tranquillement sur le parking de l’hôpital, toujours en se tenant par la main, la tête encore dans les étoiles après ces moments magiques qu’ils venaient de passer ensemble.

**\--** « Oh mais, tu te rends compte de tout ce temps perdu alors qu’il me suffisait de t’embrasser pour que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ! Quel idiot j’ai été ! ».

S’immobilisant un instant, elle tourna la tête vers lui pour rencontrer ses yeux rieurs. Il se moquait d’elle !

**\--** « Oh, mais, quelle suffisance ! dit-elle, faisant mine de le bousculer. Je te rappelle que tu m’as déjà embrassé ».

**\--** « Oui mais, j’étais un peu bourré ; ce baiser ne compte pas ».

**\--** « Si, Andrew. Ce baiser a beaucoup compté », lui dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Andrew était très ému car ce baiser a tellement compté pour lui également ! Il se pencha pour déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser doux et rapide.

**\--** « Andrew ! Pas sur le parking de l’hôpital ! Quelqu’un pourrait nous voir. Et pendant que j’y pense, il faudrait qu’on ait des règles bien strictes en vue de rester professionnels au boulot ».

**\--** « Dès lors qu’on arrête d’être “professionnels” en dehors du boulot, ça me va. Enfin, je veux dire, que je pourrais essayer de m’y faire ».

**\--** « Oh c’est très noble de ta part ! Merci », ironisa-t-elle.

**\--** « Je vous en prie gente dame », dit-il avec une petite courbette qui l’a fit rire.

Elle riait encore arrivée près de sa voiture et s’arrêta pour lui faire face.

**\--** « Tu dois vraiment rentrer si vite » ? dit-il, la mine contrite.

**\--** « Oui, je dois malheureusement y aller ».

**\--** « Ça te dirait, un petit tour à moto » ? 

**\--** « Moi, monter sur cet engin ! Waouh ! Tu crois vraiment m’avoir fait perdre la tête à ce point ce soir » !

**\--** « _Non, c’est toi qui m’as fait perdre la mienne_  », dit-il en italien, tout en faisant glisser ses deux bras autour de sa taille et en l’attirant vers lui.

**\--** « Andrew, je croyais que tu étais d’accord pour qu’on ait des règles au boulot ».

**\--** « Oui mais, aujourd’hui c’est la Saint-Valentin. Et techniquement on n’est plus au boulot. Les règles peuvent bien attendre demain. Tu ne crois pas ? », dit-il en penchant la tête d’un côté. 

Décidément ce tic était trop mignon. Elle ne pouvait pas lui résister quand il penchait ainsi la tête. Pour toute réponse, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et l’embrassa pendant de longues secondes. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et elle se retourna pour monter dans sa voiture. Il lui ouvrit la portière et lui dit :

**\--** « Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, _mia cara_  », avant de l’embrasser furtivement une dernière fois.

Elle s’installa derrière le volant, mit le contact et démarra lentement. Il l’a regarda partir à contre cœur ; elle baissa la vitre et lui fit un dernier signe de la main.

Il se mit à rire comme un idiot en plein milieu du parking désert en se dirigeant vers sa moto.

Elle riait toute seule comme une idiote dans la voiture qui la ramenait chez elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que vous avez aimé. Vos commentaires seraient très appréciés. À bientôt.


	7. Épisode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il sortait avec Meredith Grey et était très inquiet à l’idée de tout rater lors de ce premier rendez-vous. Il faudrait qu’il se pince pour voir s’il n’allait pas se réveiller.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le premier rendez-vous compte beaucoup dans une relation. Comme beaucoup de fans, je pense que ce n’est pas quelque chose qui devait se passer off-screen et il fallait donc y remédier.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

 

**Chapitre 7 (Épisode 13)**

**\--** « Alors, de quoi parle-t-on lors d’un premier rendez-vous ? », demanda Andrew.

Le serveur venait juste de les installer à leur table et de prendre leurs commandes. Andrew avait aidé Meredith à faire son choix parce que les plats ne lui étaient pas familiers et aussi parce que le menu était en italien. Il l’avait emmené dans le restaurant italien le plus réputé de tout Seattle, bien qu’ayant ouvert récemment. Avec ses nombreuses baies vitrées, il offrait une vue imprenable sur _Lake Union_ et ses lumières. L’intérieur alliait le chic au côté suranné des restaurants traditionnels qu’on penserait ne pouvoir trouver qu’à Rome. Il faut mentionner aussi la touche de romantisme des lieux apportée par l’éclairage tamisé, la musique feutrée et les effluves des riches saveurs de la gastronomie romaine.

Le restaurant semblait avoir fait une grande impression sur Meredith. Heureusement qu’il connaissait le fils du propriétaire, sinon ils n’auraient pas pu trouver une table à la dernière minute. S’il venait de passer le premier test du choix du restaurant, il restait celui de la conversation qui pouvait tout gâcher et Andrew était nerveux à ce sujet. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il sortait avec Meredith Grey. Il faudrait qu’il se pince pour voir s’il n’allait pas se réveiller.

Toute la journée, il avait appréhendé un revirement de la part de Meredith ; il faut dire qu’il y était accoutumé maintenant. Elle l’avait laissé planté là devant le stand à café quand il l’avait invité pour ce soir, disant qu’il fallait qu’elle en parle d’abord avec Maggie. Il l’avait regardé s’éloigner en se demandant s’ils n’étaient pas revenus à la case départ. Ses cheveux blonds et soyeux volaient dans le vent. Il mourait d’envie de les caresser, d’y enfouir son visage et d’en humer l’odeur.

C’était plus facile de maitriser ce genre de pulsion quand il ne faisait qu’imaginer l’effet que ça aurait sur lui. Maintenant il savait. Aucune femme n’avait aiguisé ses sens à ce point. Il a passé la nuit à penser à elle et elle a été sa première pensée en se réveillant ce matin. Il n’a pas pu s’empêcher de la dévisager d’une manière très appuyée et très suggestive quand il l’a croisé peu après avec Qadri alors qu’il s’apprêtait à aller au bloc. Il s’est fait admonester comme un petit garçon pour avoir oublié les règles élémentaires du manuel «  _Comment se comporter au boulot quand on est un résident et qu’on sort avec Meredith Grey_  ». Cependant, à sa décharge, elle semblait s’inquiéter de la réaction de Maggie.

Et après toute cette attente, elle a eu la cruauté de lui faire croire pendant d’interminables secondes que leur soirée était à l’eau quand elle l’a bipé à la fin de son service. Mais son bonheur quand il a compris qu’elle se moquait de lui et qu’il allait enfin pouvoir l’emmener dîner était tel que rien ne pouvait venir l’entacher ; surtout en voyant qu’elle a violé ses propres règles en l’embrassant et en lui prenant la main pour traverser tout l’hôpital. Il s’est bien gardé de le lui faire remarquer en tout cas. Bien sûr, elle a tenu à conduire elle-même sa voiture parce qu’elle a trois enfants et qu’il était hors de question qu’elle monte sur sa moto !

 **\--** « Surtout pas de choses trop sérieuses, ça l’est suffisamment au boulot », répondit-elle.

Après avoir embrassé son environnement du regard, elle lui dit :

 **\--** « Parle-moi de l’Italie. Tu es né où exactement ? ».

 **\--** « Rome ».

 **\--** « Hum ! cela explique plein de chose ».

 **\--** « Comme quoi par exemple ? », demanda-t-il, curieux.

 **\--** « Que tu ais choisi ce restaurant ».

 **\--** « Hum ! Et… ? interrogea-t-il en haussant les sourcils. J’ai le sentiment que tu pensais à autre chose ».

 **\--** « Et… que tu sois la réincarnation d’Appolon », dit-elle en souriant !

 **\--** « Waouh ! Rien que ça ? Tu ne sais donc pas que Appolon était imberbe ».

 **\--** « Hum, alors il ne devait pas être aussi beau que toi », la coupa-t-elle en lui souriant.

Voyant qu’il rougissait carrément, elle ajouta, étonnée :

 **\--** « Andrew, ne me dit pas que tu n’es pas habitué à ce qu’on te trouve… super canon », dit-elle en l’enveloppant du regard, sur un ton où perçait l’incrédulité.

Se pouvait-il qu’il soit aussi timide, ou aussi modeste, se demanda-t-elle ?

 **\--** « Euh… d’accord, j’avoue que si… un peu. Mais cela fait une sacrée différence quand c’est la superbe Meredith Grey qui le dit. Et d’abord, ajouta-t-il pour masquer son embarras en se raclant la gorge, n’est-ce pas au garçon de faire des compliments à la fille » ?

 **\--** « D’accord… j’éviterais de te faire des compliments à l’avenir », dit-elle en roulant des yeux.

 **\--** « Oh tu sais, il y a des compliments qui plaisent particulièrement aux hommes. Mais pour cela, tu devrais me connaître, disons… de manière plus… intime ».

 **\--** « Voilà un sujet dont je suis sure qu’il ne faut pas parler au premier rendez-vous », dit-elle en s’agitant un peu sur sa chaise.

Andrew était satisfait d’avoir réussi à la faire rougir à son tour mais voulu quand même la rassurer sur ses intentions. Il lui prit la main au-dessus de la table et ajouta, sur un ton plus grave :

 **\--** « Je n’ai aucune intention de brûler les étapes et je crois te l’avoir déjà dit. Chaque relation a son rythme, Mer, on trouvera bien le nôtre ».

Meredith lui sourit. C’était la première fois qu’il l’appelait Mer et on dirait qu’il ne s’en était même pas rendu compte.

 **\--** « J’aime bien que tu m’appelles Mer à notre premier rendez-vous. J’aime bien ce rythme je crois ».

Il lui sourit à son tour. Il exerça une légère pression sur sa main avant de la lâcher, le serveur étant venu leur apporter le vin qu’ils avaient choisi.

**********************************

Ils ont bu leur vin avec délectation et savouré les plats qui se sont succédé, les uns les plus succulents que les autres : des fleurs de courgettes panés en entrée, des pâtes à la _carbonara_ qui est le plat le plus internationalement connu, les incontournables artichauts et de l’agneau poêlé à l’huile d’olive, accompagné de pommes de terre rôties. Meredith était surprise de voir combien Andrew était imprégné de sa culture et comment il en parlait avec fierté. Ses goûts culinaires semblaient très raffinés et on voyait qu’il était un fin connaisseur. Il ne manquait pas d’anecdotes au sujet de son enfance pour la faire rire en même temps qu’il lui faisait découvrir ce qu’il aimait le plus en Italie, particulièrement à Rome où il a grandi et où il passait ses vacances la plupart du temps avec sa sœur et ses nombreux cousins, après qu’ils se soient installés, sa mère et lui, au Wisconsin.

 **\--** « Vous avez vraiment pensé que vous aviez détruit l’original de _La Naissance de Vénus_ de Botticelli » ?

 **\--** « Eh oui ! Ce type nous a fait travailler tout l’été pour le rembourser avec interdiction d’en parler à la maison, jusqu’au jour où on est tombé sur la vingtaine de copies qu’il avait dans son atelier. On a donc pris le soin de refaire les seins et autres attributs de Vénus pour nous venger. J’avais 8 ans et je crois que ma passion pour l’anatomie remonte à cette époque » !

 **\--** « Pourquoi ai-je l’impression qu’on n’est pas en train de parler médecine ? Ma parole, vous étiez de vrais petits garnements ! Bon, c’est vrai que de mon côté j’ai été une vraie rebelle, admit-elle. T’ai-je dit que j’ai passé toute une année sabbatique à parcourir l’Europe en faisant les quatre cents coups pour faire enrager ma mère avant de finalement m’inscrire à la fac de médecine ? J’ai même passé quelques jours en Italie mais je n’ai pas eu le temps d’y voir grand-chose, trop occupée à faire la fête avec ma meilleure amie de l’époque, Sadie. Eh oui, j’étais très vilaine, tu n’as pas idée, dit-elle en voyant son air étonné. Et c’est de cette époque que me vient mon penchant pour la Tequila ».

Elle se lança alors dans la narration de son long périple et prit plaisir à déchiffrer toutes les expressions qu’affichait le visage d’Andrew : l’amusement, l’ébahissement, l’admiration mêlée de désapprobation…

 **\--** « J’essaie de me représenter la Meredith que tu me décris et je crois que j’aurais bien aimé cette version moins sage de toi, impulsive et… se fichant des règles ».

Meredith compris parfaitement son allusion.

 **\--** « Tu ne crois pas que tu pousses ta chance un peu trop là » ?

 **\--** « Et moi qui croyait que tu me trouvais irrésistible » ?

Ils pouffèrent de rire en même temps tous les deux. Ils continuèrent leur bavardage à bâton rompu et Meredith n’a pas vu le temps passé. Elle l’aurait écouté parler pendant des heures ! Elle était tellement détendue en sa compagnie ! Elle fut donc étonnée de voir que le serveur leur apportait déjà la carte des desserts. Elle était d’humeur gourmande ce soir et elle se fit plaisir en choisissant tout un assortiment de desserts qu’Andrew lui conseilla, comme cela elle était certaine d’y trouver son bonheur. Ils terminèrent par un café, le _corretto_ , qui est un expresso servi avec une larme de liqueur, en général à la fin des repas.

 **\--** « Je crois que je ne pourrais plus avaler la nourriture de la cafétéria désormais, lança Meredith ».

 **\--** « Entre deux opérations on ne se rend même pas compte de ce qu’on est en train d’avaler. J’appelle ça du carburant pour le corps et cela devient plus facile à ingurgiter ».

Après une courte pause, il ajouta :

 **\--** « En parlant de carburant, il faudrait qu’on trouve une activité pour en brûler un peu ce soir, tu ne crois pas » ?

Le double sens derrière ses propos n’échappa pas à Meredith qui lui sourit en disant sur le même ton :

 **\--** « Et qu’est-ce que tu proposes » ?

 **\--** « Tu… me laisses vraiment choisir ? Est-ce que tu as une idée du risque que tu prends ? Tu ne vas pas te défiler après ? », questionna-t-il.

 **\--** « Non. Après m’avoir pratiquement fait voyager à travers l’Italie ne t’étonnes pas à ce que je sois d’humeur aventureuse ce soir », dit-elle, le regard coquin.

 **\--** « D’accord… puisque tu es en quête d’aventure, que dirais-tu… d’une balade au bord du lac » ?

Elle rit et lui dit :

 **\--** « Allons-y pour la balade » !

**********************************

Après avoir payé l’addition, Andrew emmena Meredith pour une petite balade au bord du lac. Comme une habitude à laquelle ils commencèrent à prendre goût, ils se tenaient par la main. Ils marchèrent lentement pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes en devisant gaiement.

 **\--** « J’ai eu un petit boulot d’assistant guide touristique un été et j’ai adoré. J’aimerais bien te faire découvrir mon pays un de ces jours, si tu n’as pas perdu ton goût de l’aventure », dit-il d’une voix douce.

 **\--** « Oh ! on est déjà à la phase “week-end avec la famille” à ce que je vois » ?

 **\--** « Euh, non… ce n’est pas vraiment ce que j’avais en tête… ne panique pas, d’accord ».

 **\--** « Oh ! Tu ne veux pas que je rencontre ta famille » ?

 **\--** « Oh, mais… je n’ai rien dit de tel… ».

Il s’interrompit en voyant qu’elle se moquait de lui.

 **\--** « Ah ! Très drôle ! Mais, sérieusement Mer, je sais que mon père ne pourra que tomber en admiration devant toi. Il adore les femmes belles et brillantes. Ça doit être l’une des rares choses que je tiens de lui, d’ailleurs, fit-il avec un clin d’œil. Mais entre lui et moi, c’est… compliqué comme je te l’ai déjà dit. Et Carina t’adore surement déjà car elle a toujours adoré mes petites copines qu’elle me piquait même parfois.

Meredith éclata de rire ! Elle n’a pas relevé le mot « copine » cependant. C’était vraiment trop tôt pour elle.

 **\--** « Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne lui as jamais rendu la monnaie de sa pièce » !

 **\--** « Elle m’aurait arraché les yeux ! Mais j’ai arrêté de sortir avec les blondes quand j’ai compris que c’était son type ! Pas de chance que tu sois blonde » !

 **\--** « Tu crois qu’elle va s’étonner de nous voir… je veux dire… ».

Elle ne savait pas encore comment décrire leur relation et Andrew termina sa phrase à sa place.

 **\--** « De nous voir sortir ensemble ? Sûrement pas. Elle a même su avant moi que tu me plaisais et elle s’était moquée de moi parce qu’elle trouvait que je n’avais aucune chance ».

 **\--** « Quoi, comment ça » ?

Andrew lui raconta alors l’épisode en question qui la fit rire à gorge déployer. Il voulait lui dire à quel point il la trouvait belle ce matin-là mais n’avait pas osé. Elle ne lui dit pas que ce jour-là elle avait pratiquement pris la fuite à cause de la façon dont il la regardait et qui l’avait rendue très nerveuse.

Ils ne se lassèrent pas de flirter, s’arrêtant de temps en temps pour échanger un baiser, parfois furtif, parfois langoureux, parfois fougueux, oubliant les autres couples autour d’eux.

Puis, se rendant compte qu’il se faisait tard, Andrew l’invita à rentrer. Arrivé près de la voiture, il lui prit la clé des mains et lui déclara qu’il allait conduire mais son ton n’avait aucune trace d’arrogance, il était tout simplement plein de sollicitude.

 **\--** « Meredith, la journée a été longue et il se fait tard. Je vais te ramener si tu veux bien ».

 **\--** « Mais… ta moto est à l’hôpital », lui fit-elle remarquer.

 **\--** « Ne t’en fais pas, je rentrerai en taxi. J’en appellerai un quand on sera presqu’arrivés. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas me priver d’un dernier baiser sous ton porche ! C’est la tradition ! Et chez moi, on est très attaché aux traditions ».

 **\--** « Oh ! loin de moi cette idée » !

Il lui ouvrit la portière côté passager et l’aida à s’installer, puis contourna la voiture pour se glisser derrière le volant. Il dû ajuster le siège car il avait les jambes plus longues que celles de la propriétaire. Meredith le regarda, amusée.

 **\--** « Tu sais que tu vas devoir le réajuster tel qu’il était à nouveau ? », la prévint-elle.

 **\--** « Oui, Madame », la taquina-t-il à son tour.

Meredith mis un peu de musique, pas trop fort, et ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques instants. Mais il n’arrêtait pas de tourner la tête vers elle pour la regarder et lui sourire. Au bout d’un moment de son petit manège, elle lui dit :

 **\--** « Tu veux bien garder les yeux sur la route s’il-te-plait » ?

 **\--** « Oui, Madame » !

Meredith était heureuse ; elle se disait que la soirée avait été parfaite. Elle ne regrettait pas d’avoir pris son courage à deux mains pour parler à Maggie aujourd’hui. Mais elle n’aurait pas été aussi heureuse si elle ne l’avait pas rassurée en lui donnant sa bénédiction. Parce que bizarrement selon sa sœur, ce n’est pas bizarre du tout qu’elle sorte avec un résident ! C’est juste… surprenant. Pour elle aussi, c’est surprenant. Andrew est juste … la plus belle surprise de sa vie depuis…

 **\--** « Un sou pour vos pensées gente dame » !

Meredith sursauta légèrement !

 **\--** « Je me disais que la soirée avait été parfaite mais il est plus qu’évident que tu as triché ».

 **\--** « Quoi ? », fit Andrew, l’air faussement interloqué.

 **\--** « Ce n’est pas juste d’utiliser ton charme italien pour séduire les pauvres américaines en manque d’exotisme, tu sais ».

 **\--** « Oh, mais, tu n’as encore rien vu ! J’ai plus d’un tour dans mon sac. Je ne vais pas dévoiler toutes mes cartes le premier soir », dit-il d’un air espiègle.

 **\--** « Tu penses donc qu’il va y avoir d’autres soirs », le taquina-t-elle ?

 **\--** « À toi de me dire », dit-il, sans pouvoir masquer la note d’anxiété qui perçait dans sa voix en attendant sa réponse.

 **\--** « Je crois que tu as piqué ma curiosité, dit-elle en souriant. Puis elle ajouta sur un ton plus grave : J’ai très envie de te connaître mieux Andrew ».

Andrew était trop ému pour répondre. Heureusement qu’ils arrivaient devant chez elle et qu’il devait se garer et prendre le temps de réajuster le siège de madame. Il consulta une application sur son téléphone et lui dit que son taxi serait là dans environ sept minutes.

 **\--** « Tu veux qu’on l’attende ensemble sous le porche » ?

 **\--** « Oui, viens là. Je sais comment on va utiliser ces précieuses minutes ».

Ils allèrent s’assoir sur la balançoire. Andrew l’attira vers lui et se mis à l’embrasser goulûment. Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il fit pleuvoir une pluie de baisers sur son cou, sa gorge, la serrant de plus en plus prêt contre lui. Meredith lui rendit ses baisers avec la même avidité, lui caressant la nuque et enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux comme elle aimait tellement le faire. Les sensations qui commencèrent à leur parcourir le corps leur firent oublier où ils étaient et ils commencèrent à devenir un peu plus hardis. Elle crut défaillir quand Andrew lui empoigna les deux seins par-dessus son chemisier. Elle sentit les pointes se dresser automatiquement.

Mon Dieu, s’il ne s’arrête pas maintenant je crois que je vais l’inviter à monter dans ma chambre, pensa-t-elle. Je crois même que je pourrais l’y traîner de force. Tant pis pour le rythme slow ! Quelle importance, quand leurs corps brulaient d’un désir si ardent. Elle ne put réprimer les petits soupirs qui s’échappèrent de sa gorge. Oh mon Dieu, elle allait craquer et l’inviter… oh mon Dieu…

 **\--** « Andrew… », dit-elle, la voix enrouée de désir.

 **\--** « Meredith… » fit-il en écho, sa voix trahissant également son désir.

 **\--** « Je crois… je crois que… nous devrions … ».

À cet instant précis, elle aperçut les phares du taxi et dit précipitamment, en réajustant ses vêtements :

 **\--** « Je crois qu’il faut qu’on s’arrête ».

Ils se détachèrent à contre cœur l’un de l’autre tout en essayant de retrouver leur souffle.

 **\--** « Viens, il faut que tu rentres », dit-il avec cette sollicitude, cette tendresse qu’il avait toujours dans la voix.

Il lui prit ses clés des mains et ouvrit la porte. Meredith leva les yeux pour le regarder. Il lui avait dit un jour qu’il ferait en sorte que leur première sortie soit inoubliable et il avait tenu sa promesse. Ce fut une soirée vraiment inoubliable. 

 **\--** « Merci. J’ai passé une soirée magnifique, Mer », dit-il, ponctuant sa phrase d’un baiser.

 **\--** « Moi aussi », dit-elle, en faisant de même.

 **\--** « Alors… bonne nuit ».

 **\--** « Bonne nuit », répéta-t-elle.

 **\--** « Faites de beaux rêves ! ».

Sur ce, il effleura ses lèvres d’un dernier baiser rapide. Il s’éloigna à reculons, incapable de la quitter des yeux, jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne la voiture.

Debout dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, elle le regarda partir et sourit intérieurement : «  _Si seulement tu avais une idée des rêves que je faisais Andrew Deluca_  ! ». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le train de Merluca laisse la station. À bientôt pour d’autres scènes inédites.


	8. Épisode 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le lendemain matin, Meredith se réveilla avec les souvenirs de sa soirée sublime avec Andrew qui la faisaient planer comme sur un nuage. Elle finissait de se préparer quand elle a reçu un message de lui : « Buongiorno cara. C’était super hier soir. J’ai hâte de te voir ».  
> Elle s’est empressée de répondre : « Bonjour ! J’ai trouvé que c’était super moi aussi. On se voit tout à l’heure ».

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 8 (Épisode 14)**

Le lendemain matin, Meredith se réveilla avec les souvenirs de sa soirée sublime avec Andrew qui la faisaient planer comme sur un nuage. Elle finissait de se préparer quand elle a reçu un message de lui : «  _Buongiorno cara. C’était super hier soir. J’ai hâte de te voir_  ».

Elle s’est empressée de répondre : «  _Bonjour ! J’ai trouvé que c’était super moi aussi. On se voit tout à l’heure_ ».

Mais en voyant le nom affiché sur son téléphone, elle se rendit compte que ce n’était pas un message qu’elle lui aurait envoyé quand elle l’appelait encore Deluca et décida de le remplacer par son prénom. Voir afficher Andrew là où il y avait avant cela son nom de famille lui rappela tout le chemin parcouru pour en arriver là.

Elle a essayé de lutter contre ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui, mais c’était plus fort qu’elle. Elle était heureuse de sa capitulation mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’elle n’était pas aussi effrayée qu’avant. Elle l’était peut-être même encore plus car elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Mais une petite voix intérieure lui chuchota : «  _Meredith Grey, tu sais parfaitement ce qui t’arrive. Tu craques à mort pour ton résident_  » !

**********************************

Meredith et Andrew n’ont pas pu se voir avant le milieu de l’après-midi. Jonglant entre les urgences et les interventions au bloc, ils se sont ratés de peu à plusieurs reprises. Ils se donnèrent enfin rendez-vous sur le toit. Andrew était arrivé un peu avant elle et l’attendait. En sortant de l’ascenseur, elle le vit debout, à l’endroit même où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois tandis qu’il y avait deux cafés à la place où il y avait eu le vin. Un flot de souvenirs et de sensations maintenant familières l’envahirent toute entière. Il attendait sûrement depuis un moment car elle a été retenue par Bailey. Elle voulut donc s’excuser de son retard en s’avançant vers lui, les cheveux au vent :

**\--** « Hey ! Je suis désolée d’être en retard, Bailey a voulu que… ».

Mais il s’élança à grand pas pour la rejoindre, l’attira à lui d’une main en l’enlaçant tandis qu’il faisait glisser l’autre derrière sa nuque en s’inclinant légèrement pour lui donner le baiser le plus passionné qu’ils ont échangé jusqu’ici. Meredith en eu le souffle coupé quand il s’arrêta enfin pour la regarder, sans toutefois la relâcher.

**\--** « Oh waouh ! Qu’est-ce qui me vaut cet accueil » ?

**\--** « Je voulais m’assurer que tu n’étais pas un mirage et que ces dernières quarante-huit heures n’étaient pas le pur produit de mon imagination, qui peut être assez délirante quand il s’agit de toi, soit dit en passant ».

Meredith comprenait parfaitement ce qu’il voulait dire par imagination délirante. Elle devait le battre à coup sûr sur ce terrain-là mais il n’était pas question qu’elle le lui avoue.

**\--** « Hum ! Heureusement qu’on ne s’est pas rencontrés à la mine ou à la cafétéria alors » !

**\--** « Je n’aurais pas pu résister à la tentation de t’embrasser, même en plein milieu du bureau du chef. Tu es vraiment trop belle ! », lui dit-il, en essayant de discipliner quelques mèches de ses cheveux que le vent n’arrêtait pas de soulever.

**\--** « Tu n’aurais pas osé » !

**\--** « Tu crois » ?

**\--** « Andrew ! », fit-elle sur le ton de la réprimande.

**\--** « Je sais… je sais. On a des règles. Mais on n’est pas sensé pour autant passer toute une journée sans se voir alors qu’on travaille dans le même hôpital, pour ensuite s’ignorer quand enfin on arrive à se voir. Qu’est-ce qu’on peut bien faire ?

**\--** « Donc, ce que tu suggères, c’est… qu’on s’embrasse dans le bureau de Alex Karev ? », la taquina-t-elle.

**\--** « Euh… non. Bien sûr que non », dit-il d’un ton résigné, les épaules voutées.

Il soupira. Il se retourna pour s’emparer des gobelets de café et lui en tendit un. Elle le remercia et y trempa les lèvres.

**\--** « Écoutes, je voudrais qu’on soit dans notre petit univers à nous le temps qu’on apprenne à se connaître. Voilà pourquoi les règles sont importantes pour moi, Andrew ».

**\--** « Hum ! Je crois que je vais adorer tout ce qu’on peut y faire ensemble, rien que nous deux » !

**\--** « Peux-tu être sérieux pour une fois, Andrew » ?

**\--** « Quoi ! Quel en serait l’intérêt si on ne peut pas en profiter. Ce serait notre _Tardis »_.

Meredith fit semblant de réfléchir une seconde à cette option et lui dit :

**\--** « Ok, on mérite d’avoir notre _Tardis_ » !

Et elle se haussa un peu pour l’embrasser. Leurs rires se mêlèrent à leurs baisers.

**\--** « Est-ce qu’on se voit ce soir, ou peut-être demain soir » ?

**\--** « Non, pour ce soir, ce ne sera pas possible malheureusement. Et pour demain je dois voir. Tu sais, les enfants... ».

**\--** « Meredith, je sais. Ne t’en fais pas. Je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre. Je t’assure que je comprends. Les enfants passeront toujours en premier et je n’en attendais pas moins de toi. Tu n’en es que plus géniale à mes yeux ».

**\--** « Je commence à te trouver génial aussi », dit-elle, heureuse de le voir si compréhensif.

**\--** « À la bonne heure ! On progresse énormément. Je sais maintenant que tu me trouves beau et génial » !

**\--** « Oh mais, ma parole tu as la grosse tête maintenant » !

Ils firent quelques pas en sirotant leur café et au bout d’un instant Meredith lui dit :

**\--** « Tu sais, une solution à notre problème c’est de travailler beaucoup plus souvent ensemble. J’ai une duodénectomie totale sans pancréatectomie sur un abdomen refroidi dans quelques jours qui peut durer jusqu’à plus de 24 heures ; cela t’intéresse » ?

**\--** « Waouh ! Tu as dit plus de 24 heures » ?

**\--** « Oui. Je dois enlever des adhérences et les tissus cicatriciels sur plusieurs organes mais, pour bien voir leurs localisations et ne rien louper, je dois faire des impressions 3D et aussi quelques répétitions. Qu’en dis-tu » ?

Andrew était très excité en entendant Meredith décrire la procédure mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit du favoritisme. Meredith compris tout de suite son hésitation en voyant son expression pour avoir éprouvé le même sentiment à chaque fois que Derek lui proposait une opération convoitée par toute la bande : George, Izzie, Alex et bien sûr Christina.

**\--** « Ce n’est pas un traitement de faveur Andrew. Bailey m’a confié le dossier ce matin et m’a demandé de prendre le meilleur résident ».

**\--** « Cela ne me dit pas pourquoi c’est moi que tu choisi ».

**\--** « Parce que quand on dit le meilleur résident tout le monde sait que c’est toi ».

**\--** « Ah oui » ?

**\--** « Andrew, pourquoi crois-tu que tous les titulaires et les chefs de service te réclament tout le temps. Ton charme n’a rien à y voir ».

Le voyant esquisser un sourire qui s’élargissait au fur et à mesure qu’elle parlait, Meredith ajouta pour le taquiner :

**\--** « Je ne croyais pas que ta tête pouvait devenir encore plus grosse qu’elle ne l’était déjà il y a deux minutes, mais il est clair que je me trompais. Je peux littéralement la voir prendre du volume. Alors c’est oui » ?

**\--** « Et comment » !

**\--** « Merci mon Dieu ! », dit-elle en soupirant.

Et comme Andrew l’interrogeait du regard elle ajouta :

**\--** « Je suis soulagée que tu ais accepté parce que la cheffe de la chirurgie générale t’aurait quand même donné ce dossier, vu qu’il n’est pas question qu’elle se contente d’un second choix sur un tel cas ».

Il l’enlaça et appuya son front contre le sien.

**\--** « Si la cheffe de la chirurgie générale est aussi belle et sexy que toi, eh bien je suis foutu. Je crois bien que je ne pourrais jamais rien lui refuser » !

Il lui souleva ensuite le menton pour déposer un petit baiser sur son nez. Meredith n’en revenait pas que les choses soient aussi faciles avec lui.

**\--** « T’ai-je dit qu’il était possible qu’on batte le record de la plus longue chirurgie en solo de l’hôpital » ? 

**\--** « Quoi » ?

**\--** « Eh oui ! Viens, je dois redescendre maintenant. Bailey doit sûrement m’attendre ».

Dans l’ascenseur qui les ramenait en bas ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser. Ils en savourèrent chaque seconde tout en se serrant dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

**\--** « On a finalement eu notre baiser dans l’ascenseur, lui fit remarquer Andrew avec un sourire ».

Quand les portent s’ouvrirent pour laisser entrer d’autres gens, ils se saluèrent en se retenant de sourire et partirent chacun de leur côté.

**\--** « Dr Deluca ! », dit Meredith.

**\--** « Dr Grey ! », lui répondit Andrew, heureux comme un petit garçon d’avoir réussi à battre les maudites portes cette fois-ci.

**********************************

Les jours précédants leur opération ils n’eurent pas beaucoup de temps libre. Ils ont à peine pu se voir en tête à tête le temps d’un café, sur le toit, qui était définitivement devenu leur endroit favori. Comme Meredith l’avait prévu, ils durent faire plusieurs simulations mais également choisir plusieurs internes qui devaient se relayer. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls un matin au labo, Helm et Schmitt ayant été bipés par le chef.

**\--** « Ouf ! Ces deux-là parlent vraiment beaucoup ; c’est bien qu’on soit un peu seuls », lui dit Meredith.

Ne l’entendant pas répondre, Meredith leva les yeux vers lui pour le regarder. Il ne put s’empêcher de pousser un soupir.

**\--** « Ce n’est pas ce que j’appelle être seuls. Ce n’est pas ce à quoi je pense en nous imaginant seuls tous les deux ».

Andrew contourna la table pour se mettre derrière elle.

**\--** « Tu veux que je te montre ce qu’on pourrait faire de plus intéressant dans notre _Tardis ? »_ , lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille, de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

Meredith fit appel à toute sa volonté pour lui demander d’arrêter d’une voix qu’elle voulait ferme et autoritaire, mais qui, à son grand dam, sonnait plus comme une supplication.

**\--** « Andrew, non. Pas dans ce labo où n’importe qui peut rentrer à tout instant. Passe de ton côté de la table s’il-te-plait ».  

Passant outre son refus, il entreprit de déposer de légers baisers sur sa nuque, qui était heureusement dégagée, vu qu’elle s’était fait des tresses ce matin.

**\--** « Pas avant de t’avoir volé un baiser. Tes lèvres sont trop tentantes Mer, je n’arrive pas à me concentrer ».

**\--** « Moi non plus Andrew, alors arrête. J’essaie de voir comment contourner le pancréas ».

Et c’était carrément impossible quand il faisait courir ces frissons dans tout son corps, se dit-elle.

**\--** « D’accord. Un baiser et je te laisse tranquille », marchanda-t-il.

**\--** « OK », capitula-t-elle.

Meredith se tourna légèrement vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

**\--** « Voilà » !

**\--** « Oh… mais… c’était quoi ça » ?

**\--** « Ton prix pour que tu me laisse travailler. Un marché est un marché, alors ouste » ! 

Reconnaissant sa défaite, Andrew regagna sa place, sans se départir pour autant de son sourire espiègle qui voulait dire : _tu ne perds rien pour attendre_.

Meredith souriait en voyant son expression mi boudeuse et mi rieuse. Elle savait quels effets les baisers d’Andrew pouvaient avoir sur elle. Si elle avait succombé à son charme, elle aurait eu beaucoup de mal à s’arrêter. En tout cas, c’est ce qu’elle se disait pour s’obliger à ne pas se jeter dans ses bras à chaque fois qu’elle l’entendait soupirer à fendre l’âme comme s’il subissait la pire de toutes les tortures. Quand Helm et Schmitt sont enfin revenus elle ne pensait pas qu’elle aurait pu être aussi soulagée de les voir un jour !

**********************************

Bien qu’ils s’y étaient préparés, l’opération, qui a durée 27 heures et 8 minutes, a été un vrai parcours du combattant. Andrew admira la technique mais aussi l’endurance et la détermination de la célèbre Meredith Grey qui a prouvé une fois de plus qu’elle était une véritable légende de la médecine et aussi une héroïne, en l’occurrence _Wonder Woman,_ comme l’a si bien reconnu Bokhee. Il était tellement fier d’elle, tellement heureux pour elle que c’était dur de rester professionnel sans céder à la tentation de flirter avec elle et d’échanger des regards énamourés ; dur de masquer la tendresse qui perçait dans sa voix quand il essayait de la détendre avec des anecdotes – comme celui du record qu’il avait cru détenir à sept ans – ou encore veillait à ce qu’elle s’hydrate convenablement durant ses longues heures.

Sacrée Meredith ! Après avoir battu le record de l’hôpital de plus de trois heures, elle en redemandait encore ! Il était heureux d’avoir pu être témoin de sa spectaculaire performance et des ovations qu’elle a si bien méritées. Il souhaitait avoir la chance de partager encore plein de ces moments avec elle.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, il la trouva endormie dans un couloir, morte de fatigue. Autant il était en admiration devant cette femme si forte qu’il a vu au bloc, autant il avait envie de la protéger en cet instant, ému de la voir si vulnérable. Il poussa le lit sur lequel elle était allongée dans une chambre vide pour lui offrir plus de calme, de confort et d’intimité. Il aurait voulu la ramener chez elle mais il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire mieux. Il la recouvrit d’une couverture et n’a pas pu résister à l’envie de lui déposer un baiser sur le front tellement elle ressemblait à une enfant paisible dans son sommeil.

Il s’arrêta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte pour la regarder et sourit. Qu’est-ce qu’il n’aurait pas donné pour s’allonger à côté d’elle, la réchauffer de son propre corps et la bercer dans ses bras ! Malgré son envie de la regarder dormir encore plus longtemps, il dut se résigner à éteindre la lumière et s’en alla en se disant que cette femme était tout simplement merveilleuse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je voudrais prendre le temps de remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire sans oublier ceux qui ont laissé des kudos. Vraiment, un grand merci à vous tous !
> 
> Un merci spécial à jmbullet qui est en train de relire les trois premiers chapitres de la version anglaise avant que je commence la publication. Toute aide supplémentaire pour la relecture serait bienvenue.
> 
> À bientôt.
> 
>  


	9. Épisode 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith et Andrew vont faire leur première apparition en public en tant que couple et ce n’est pas du tout anodin pour l’un comme pour l’autre.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

 

**Chapitre 9 (Épisode 15)**

Meredith venait tout juste de réciter d’une traite la tirade qu’elle avait répétée toute la journée à l’intention d’Alex pour lui annoncer qu’elle sortait avec Andrew. Elle se devait de mettre les choses au clair avant de se rendre tout à l’heure avec lui à la soirée que Jackson organisait chez lui en l’honneur de Koracic et d’Amélia pour avoir sauvé la vie de Catherine. Jusqu’à maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette relation et elle ne savait pas comment en parler. Elle savait tout simplement qu’elle vivait quelque chose de spécial qui commençait à vraiment compter pour elle mais qu’elle ne voulait pas trop se projeter dans l’avenir parce qu’elle était du genre à toujours se préparer au pire. Comme toujours, Alex est resté égal à lui-même en lui faisant remarquer, à sa manière, que cette relation était quelque peu saugrenue mais qu’en tant qu’ami, il souhaitait que ça marche.

En se préparant dans les vestiaires, elle était encore nerveuse à l’idée de cette soirée. En effet, reconnaitre sa relation avec Andrew sur un formulaire des ressources humaines ne la rendait pas réelle pour autant. En revanche, s’afficher avec lui devant ses collègues allait la rendre vraiment réelle. Elle savait qu’après ce soir elle aurait encore plus du mal à se cacher à elle-même ce qu’elle éprouvait véritablement pour lui.

Une autre chose qui la rendait encore plus nerveuse c’est ce qui allait se passer après la fête. Andrew avait été très clair sur ses intentions de finir la soirée dans leur _Tardis_ et elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Certes, ils sont adultes et vaccinés et ils sortent ensemble depuis environ un mois. De plus, si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait admettre que cette flamme qui les consumait maintenant couvait depuis le mariage d’Alex qui remontait à près de 5 mois. Combien de temps ils allaient pouvoir encore attendre pour l’assouvir, elle se le demandait. Toutefois, Meredith pensait que c’était un pas qu’il ne fallait pas franchir à la légère car cela marquerait un vrai tournant dans leur relation. Et, oui, ça la rendait nerveuse.

Respecter leurs fameuses règles au boulot était déjà de plus en plus difficile. Les mains d’Andrew devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses lorsqu’ils se croyaient seuls et ils ont failli se faire prendre à plusieurs reprises. Après leur opération-record il y a deux semaines de cela, ils ont continué à se voir beaucoup dans le cadre du travail et aussi en dehors. En effet, il y avait les suivis post-op très réguliers et très stricts du patient qu’ils avaient placé au service des soins intensifs qui étaient très prenants mais aussi ils avaient entrepris de revoir ensemble les notes de l’opération et de préparer un article que Meredith comptait publier. Andrew avait fait beaucoup plus que le job d’un assistant et elle avait l’intention de le mentionner dans son papier et d’y ajouter son nom. Il faisait preuve d’un tel sérieux et d’un tel dévouement dans son travail ! Meredith ne se rappelait pas avoir été aussi sage et appliquée lors de son internat, loin s’en faut.

Leurs longues journées se sont terminées à deux ou trois reprises chez Joe pour un verre car ils étaient trop éreintés pour aller ailleurs. Il n’y avait rien d’inhabituel à ce que les médecins se rencontrent là-bas et ils faisaient attention à rester discrets, en tout cas, autant qu’ils le pouvaient. En effet, même lorsqu’Andrew devenait un peu trop hardi, elle oubliait parfois de le rappeler à l’ordre, trop subjuguée par son regard pour le remarquer.

Trois jours après l’opération, ils ont enfin pu aller fêter le record chez Joe. Andrew lui avait pris les mains par-dessus la table et s’était mis à les caresser lentement.

 **\--** « Tu as des mains vraiment très petites et elles arrivent à faire de si grandes choses », remarqua-t-il d’une voix où perçait son admiration.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de remarquer à son tour combien ses mains à lui étaient belles et viriles et n’arrivait pas à dissimuler les sensations que leurs caresses éveillaient dans tout son corps.

 **\--** « Les tiennes aussi font des choses… merveilleuses » !

 **\--** « Dr Grey ! Qu’est-ce que vous insinuez » ?

Ils se souriaient comme s’ils étaient seuls au monde lorsque la voix de Jo, qui venait d’arriver avec Link, les ramena à la réalité.

 **\--** « Tiens, Meredith ! Et se tournant vers Andrew, elle ajouta : Deluca ! », comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle de les voir ensemble tous les deux.

Link quant à lui resta un peu en retrait mais eu le temps d’évaluer la scène. Il se contenta de les saluer d’un signe de la tête et ils lui répondirent de même. Andrew ne fit pas mine de lui lâcher les mains et Link compris parfaitement le message. Meredith dirait même qu’il n’a pas du tout eu l’air surpris. Il devait déjà s’en douter lorsqu’elle lui avait présenté ses excuses pour son comportement impardonnable le soir de la Saint-Valentin, excuses qu’il avait acceptées avec fairplay et humour. Elle lui en avait été très reconnaissante pour cela. Jo et Link se dirigèrent ensuite vers le comptoir du bar et les laissèrent seuls comme s’ils étaient un vieux couple qu’ils ne voulaient pas déranger. Meredith n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’Andrew était jaloux mais il semblait content de lui d’avoir marqué son territoire. Meredith sourit en son for intérieur, heureuse de voir qu’il était prêt à se battre pour elle.

La dernière fois qu’ils sont allés ensemble chez Joe c’était il y a deux jours. Et comme d’habitude, ils sirotaient leur verre, chacun perdu dans le regard de l’autre.

 **\--** « Alors, tu veux vraiment que je t’accompagne à la fête chez Jackson ? Tu sais que tout l’hôpital sera là » ?

 **\--** « Oui, je sais. Et toi, cela ne semble pas trop t’enchanter ».

 **\--** « Eh bien ce sera comme un prolongement de l’hôpital avec encore plus de règles, je présume. Je me demande si on ne ferait pas mieux de rester à l’hôpital en fin de compte ».

 **\--** « Waouh ! Il est clair que tu ne veux vraiment pas y aller ».

 **\--** « Ce que je veux dire c’est que chez Jackson il y aura au moins un de nos collègues par mètre-carré alors que l’hôpital sera complètement vide ! Ce serait fou de ne pas en profiter non » !

 **\--** « Andrew, tu veux bien être sérieux pour une fois » ?

 **\--** « D’accord. Tu veux bien qu’on termine la soirée ailleurs, rien que nous deux » ?

Quand il penchait ainsi la tête de côté Meredith ne pouvait que capituler.

 **\--** « Oui, je veux bien. Cela devrait pouvoir s’arranger ».

Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps au bar car ils avaient une intervention tôt le lendemain. Quand il l’a raccompagné dans sa voiture il y est monté quelques instants pour qu’ils puissent se dire aurevoir et il s’en est fallu de peu pour que les choses aillent jusqu’au bout. Leurs baisers et leurs caresses n’ont fait que réveiller la faim qu’ils avaient l’un de l'autre ; les mains d’Andrew s’étaient égarées très, très loin et s’il ne s’était pas arrêté de lui-même Meredith savait qu’elle n’aurait pas eu la force de le faire.

 **\--** « Je crois qu’on ferait mieux d’attendre », lui dit-il avant de descendre de la voiture, non sans lui avoir donné un dernier baiser qui était comme une promesse de ce qui l’attendait « après » la fête.

Meredith s’était donc arrangée pour avoir la maison à elle toute seule ce soir ; Bailey et Zola dormaient chez des amis et Ellis était chez la Baby-sitter. Et maintenant, devant la porte de l’appartement de Jackson, Meredith se rappela cette conversation en entendant Andrew lui demander s’ils étaient vraiment obligés d’y aller après qu’elle lui eut appris la bonne nouvelle. Il l’enveloppa d’un regard de convoitise qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu’il pensait lui faire dans cette maison vide. Meredith fut tentée durant quelques secondes de lui prendre la main et de redescendre par l’ascenseur mais se rappela ses obligations envers ses sœurs car l’une était l’invitée d’honneur et l’autre l’hôtesse. Elle lui répondit alors que oui ils y étaient obligés mais qu’ils n’allaient pas rester longtemps.

Andrew eu la même expression qu’un petit garçon à qui on vient de dire qu’il n’avait pas le droit de goûter au dessert posé bien en évidence devant lui avant d’avoir terminé ses légumes. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour l’embrasser. Il l’arrêta alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à sonner à la porte pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Maintenant, il était prêt à y aller ! C’était un de ces petits instants de pur bonheur que rien ne pouvait vraiment expliquer et qui amena un sourire ému sur les lèvres de Meredith.

**********************************

La fête battait son plein quand ils sont arrivés. En même temps qu’il était très attentionné et veillait à ce qu’elle ne manque de rien, Andrew s’efforça de ne pas trop accaparer Meredith. Ce n’était pas facile ; elle était tellement radieuse ! Leur projet pour le reste de la soirée devait certainement y être pour quelque chose, se disait Andrew, lui aussi impatient. Quand elle lui apprit que leur plan était tombé à l’eau à cause de sa sœur qui traversait une mauvaise passe et qu’elle devait épauler, bien qu’il l’admirât pour son dévouement envers sa famille, il ne put cacher son désappointement et laissa échapper un soupir. Puis, jetant un coup d’œil vers la chambre d’ami, il sourit à Meredith d’un air futé, lui pris la main et l’y entraîna furtivement. Meredith semblait penser que c’était quelque peu incongru mais l’y suivi quand même, étonnée et enchantée de son effronterie.

La porte était à peine fermée qu’Andrew lui prenait les lèvres ardemment. Quand il alluma la lumière pour pouvoir mieux la contempler, l’intensité de son regard troubla Meredith a un tel point qu’elle lui demanda d’une petite voix trainante et nerveuse :

 **\--** « Quoi » ?

 **\--** « J’essaie de graver cette image dans ma tête à jamais », lui répondit-il.

Meredith comprit, à la gravité de sa voix, qu’il fallait lui rappeler les règles si elle ne voulait pas que les choses dégénèrent complètement.

 **\--** « D’accord, mais tu as conscience qu’il ne va rien se passer dans la chambre d’amis de Jackson Avery pendant que la plupart des gens avec qui on bosse sont à l’étage du dessous ? », lui dit-elle en souriant, comme pour le taquiner.

Il sourit et dit avec un soupir de résignation : « Ok ! ». Puis, il ajouta en italien : « _Mais je n’ai pas encore fini de t’embrasser_  », avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec une grande douceur cette fois-ci. Lorsque les caresses d’Andrew se firent plus insistantes et qu’il fit mine de lui enlever sa veste, elle lui dit sur le même ton taquin :

 **\--** « Andrew, je compte bien garder tous mes vêtements, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

Andrew lui sourit sans s’arrêter de l’embrasser. Meredith ne saurait dire comment ils ont fini par se retrouver lui assis sur le lit et elle assise sur lui. Ses mains semblaient être partout à la fois : entourant son visage, ébouriffant ses cheveux, caressant ses seins, parcourant son dos, serrant sa taille. Ses lèvres semblaient être sur chaque parcelle de peau nue : ses joues, ses oreilles, son cou, sa nuque, sa poitrine. C’était plus qu’elle ne pouvait en supporter. Elle lui murmura alors :

 **\--** « Allez… il faut qu’on arrête maintenant » !

Avant tout soucieux de son bien-être à elle, Andrew s’arrêta immédiatement pour lui demander d’une voix douce :

 **\--** « Hum1 Pourquoi » ?

 **\--** « Eh bien parce que je vais bientôt changer d’avis ».

Il sourit, soulagé et heureux de sa réponse.

 **\--** « Ah ! c’est cool ça ! », dit Andrew, en reprenant ses lèvres, ravi de voir qu’elle lui rendait ses baisers et ses caresses.

Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu’il n’allait rien se passer. Certes, il faisait face au même dilemme qu’elle et il ne pouvait pas lui cacher à quel point il avait envie d’elle. Il avait envie de lui arracher ses vêtements, de la renverser sur le lit et de lui faire l’amour, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mais il savait que leur première nuit d’amour se devait d’être spéciale et pour cela, il était prêt à attendre. C’était déjà tellement merveilleux de vivre dans un monde où il pouvait embrasser Meredith Grey, alors il n’allait pas s’en priver. Il allait continuer à l’embrasser encore et encore…

Mais c’était sans compter sur l’intrusion de Carina et de Webber dans leur bulle. En effet, alors qu’ils plaisantaient au sujet du coup de téléphone fort mal à propos de Carina qui venait tout juste de les déranger, ils furent surpris quelques instants après par Webber qui cherchait les toilettes.

Ils se sont sentis comme des ados pris en faute. Leur seule consolation était de voir que Webber a fait une tête encore plus drôle que les leurs.  Andrew n’a pas pu se retenir de pouffer quand Webber a finalement eu le bon sens de partir et de refermer la porte de la chambre. Outrée et voulant le faire taire, Meredith s’est mise à le pousser en appuyant à plusieurs reprises ses paumes sur son torse mais cela n’eut pour effet que d’augmenter son hilarité tandis qu’il tombait à la renverse sur le lit. Voyant Meredith s’emparer de son sac pour partir, il l’attrapa et elle atterrit sur son torse.

 **\--** « Andrew, arrête ! Tu sais que la porte n’est pas verrouillée. Fichons le camp d’ici avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne rentre ».

 **\--** « D’accord, embrasse-moi et je te libère », promit-il.

Meredith s’exécuta de bon cœur en se penchant pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Mais au lieu de la relâcher, Andrew la fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus d’elle. Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, d’un rire heureux et insouciant.

 **\--** « Espèce de tricheur ! », cria-t-elle.

Lorsque leurs rires s’estompèrent enfin ils restèrent quelques instants les regards rivés l’un à l’autre. Le désir brillait dans leurs yeux. Meredith était plus que consciente du poids de son corps allongé sur le sien et plus que consciente de l’effet qu’elle lui faisait. À cet instant précis, elle savait parfaitement ce qu’elle voulait qu’il se passe dans la chambre d’amis de Jackson. Elle savait qu’Andrew pouvait lire sa capitulation dans ses yeux, mais elle n’en avait cure. Elle le voulait là, maintenant, tout de suite et le lui fit savoir en commençant à bouger lentement son bassin. Il inclina la tête pour l’embrasser… Meredith ferma les yeux une seconde, attendant son baiser…

Mais à son grand dam elle le vit se redresser et il lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se remettre debout à son tour. Andrew se racla la gorge et lui dit :

 **\--** « Tu as raison. Il faut y aller ».

Tout ce qu’elle avait envie de lui dire c’était de fermer la porte et de venir la rejoindre sur le lit. Mais elle comprit vite à son expression que, lui aussi, il se livrait un combat intérieur pour ne pas venir l’y rejoindre et elle n’en admira que plus son abnégation. Elle prit la main qu’il lui tendait et se mit debout, un peu honteuse quand même d’avoir si facilement oublié ses propres règles.

Pour faire diminuer la tension entre eux, Andrew la taquina sur sa coiffure.

 **\--** « Je crois que ta coiffure est complètement fichue Mer. Elle risque de nous trahir ».

Remarquant son reflet dans le miroir, Meredith s’écria : « oh zut ! » tout en essayant tant bien que mal d’y mettre un peu d’ordre.

 **\--** « Et toi, comment se fait-il que tes boucles soient à peine défaites ? », lui dit-elle en lui ébouriffant sa lourde tignasse noire.

 **\--** « Eh ! Vilaine fille, dit-il en essayant de s’esquiver et en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Viens là. Il appuya son front sur le sien et lui dit : Je te promets que tu pourras bientôt y mettre la pagaille autant que tu veux. Et t’en fais pas pour ta coiffure, tu es tout simplement éblouissante ce soir ».

Il l’embrassa tendrement sur le nez avant de lui prendre la main pour se glisser hors de la chambre aussi subrepticement qu’ils y étaient entrés.

**********************************

En route vers l’appartement d’Andrew, ils s’évertuèrent à ne pas penser à ce qui allait s’y passer mais ne réussirent à penser qu’à ce qui allait s’y passer. Meredith essayait de se concentrer sur sa conduite en suivant les indications qu’il lui donnait au fur et à mesure mais sa voix, sans parler des regards qu’il lui lançait, la rendaient nerveuse. Il faut dire que cette nervosité ne l’avait pas quitté de toute la soirée. Rien d’étonnant à ce qu’elle ait failli mettre le feu au _penthouse_ de Jackson justement en voulant paraître normale et éviter d’attirer l’attention sur eux. Heureusement qu’il y a eu plus de peur que de mal et qu’ils ne s’étaient pas fait prendre ; heureusement surtout qu’Amélia avait renoncé à son idée de dormir chez elle ce soir. Évoquant avec humour les événements de la soirée, ils se disaient tous les deux que ces derniers avaient finalement tournés à leur avantage, ne se doutant pas un seul instant que leur bulle allait littéralement voler en éclat.

En effet, après s’être garés, ils marchèrent lentement vers l’appartement en se disant qu’ils avaient perdus trop de temps ce soir. Ils avaient hâte de se retrouver seuls pour continuer ce qu’ils avaient commencé chez Jackson. Meredith était heureuse de constater qu’Andrew était aussi agité qu’elle tandis qu’il cherchait ses clés dans ses poches. Alors, elle se colla à lui, passa ses bras sous sa veste pour l’embrasser comme pour lui dire «  _Moi aussi je me sens nerveuse_  ». Son baiser surpris un peu Andrew qui ne s’y attendait pas et il le lui rendit d’une manière un peu machinale, comme si c’était une vieille habitude, en fouillant dans sa poche.

Mais, qu’est-ce … ? qu’est-ce que c’est que ces phares qui les aveuglent, se demanda Andrew, contrarié par le peu de manière du conducteur. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir… sa sœur ! Et aussi… son père ! Oh non ! Ce n’est pas possible qu’ils jouent autant de malchance ce soir !  Son père ici ? Qu’est-ce qu’il était venu faire ? se demandait-il.

Andrew vécu les minutes qui suivirent cette étrange apparition dans un état de confusion et d’embarras tel qu’il ne saurait décrire exactement ce qui s’est passé après. Il se rappelle vaguement le départ précipité de Meredith après les présentations d’usage car elle voulait les laisser seuls. Il se rappelle aussi avoir pris un verre avec ses invités-surprises en évoquant quelques souvenirs ainsi que les derniers potins survenus « à la maison » depuis sa dernière visite qui remontait « à des lustres » selon son père.

Ce dernier était resté très évasif sur la raison de sa venue, laissant seulement entendre qu’il était là pour un projet vraiment révolutionnaire qu’il voulait présenter au _Grey-Sloan_ , tandis que Carina de son côté était très volubile sur un sujet qui parut tout à coup fort l’intéresser : son frérot sort avec la patronne ! Elle n’a pas arrêté de le taquiner en lui lançant des regards moqueurs. Quand elle s’est penchée pour lui murmurer à l’oreille « _Tu ne sais pas si elle aime aussi les filles par hasard_   _?_  » il a dû lutter très fort contre l’envie de lui tordre le cou. Lorsqu’enfin ils s’en allèrent, son père préférant aller s’installer à l’hôtel, il s’est dit qu’il en était temps.

Resté seul dans son appartement, Andrew était partagé entre la joie de revoir son père et le sentiment que sa visite, on ne peut plus inopportune, n’augurait rien de bon. Une chose était sûre, il allait se perdre en conjectures ce soir à ce propos. Il espérait au moins que ce serait plus efficace qu’une douche froide et que ça allait occuper suffisamment son esprit pour lui éviter de penser au corps sublime de Meredith allongé auprès de lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que tous les fans dignes de ce nom ont regardé l’épisode 15 au moins un millier de fois. J’espère que vous avez aimé cette version. À bientôt.


	10. Épisodes 16 et 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith se rendit compte que le sujet de recherche de Vicenzo Deluca était assez révolutionnaire lorsqu’Alex vint lui en parler. Elle le trouva même trop beau pour être vrai car il allait permettre aux grands prématurés de survivre en dehors du ventre de leurs mères en passant le reste du temps de la gestation dans un sac externe. Elle était assez préoccupée par l’état de santé du père d’Andrew mais ne pouvait pas en parler à Alex – qui semblait subjugué par le projet – sans trahir Andrew qui s’était confié à elle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’épisode 16 se situe au lendemain de la fête chez Jackson tandis que l’épisode 17 se situe environ une semaine après et s’étale sur deux jours. Meredith et Andrew ne se sont pas beaucoup vus à cause de l’étude qui accaparait Andrew. J’ai trouvé qu’il était important de respecter la trame donc, comme il n’y a pas trop de scènes de Merluca, je vais vous présenter ces deux épisodes en un seul chapitre.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

 

**Chapitre 10 (Épisodes 16 et 17)**

Meredith a passé une bonne partie de la nuit à penser à Andrew et à leur nuit d’amour pleine de promesses qui a été ruinée, sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu’elle a réussi à s’endormir, ce n’est pas de lui qu’elle a rêvé pourtant. Bizarrement, elle a rêvé de sa mère, la brillante Ellis Grey qui lui a soufflé une idée de recherche. C’était probablement dû au fait d’avoir rencontré le père d’Andrew, lui aussi chirurgien célèbre, à sa manière évidemment, avec qui il semble avoir une relation un peu compliquée, en tout cas pas autant que celle qu’elle avait avec sa mère.

Meredith avait trouvé Vicenzo Deluca vraiment charmant mais aurait préféré le rencontrer en d’autres circonstances. Elle se consola toutefois en se disant que cela aurait pu être pire s’ils les avaient surpris en petite tenue dans l’appartement, surtout après l’épisode avec Richard qui était pour elle ce qui ressemblait le plus à un père. Ils avaient dépassé l’âge de se faire surprendre par leurs pères, non ?

Elle reçut un message d’Andrew en sortant de la douche. Il disait : «  _Tu m’as beaucoup manqué hier soir. Désolé de cette invasion de Deluca. À plus tard_  ».

Elle a répondu : « _T’en fais pas. Je m’y connais en famille envahissante. À plus tard_  ». En pressant le bouton « envoyer » elle ignora la petite voix qui lui fit remarquer qu’elle ne lui avait pas dit qu’il lui avait manqué à elle aussi.

Dès qu’elle arriva à l’hôpital, Meredith a annulé ses opérations pour s’enfermer dans son labo afin de creuser sans perdre de temps l’idée de recherche qu’elle avait eu dans son rêve. Andrew, qui était passé lui apporter un café, trouva bizarre qu’elle rêve de science mais elle se garda de lui dire que la plupart du temps c’était lui l’objet de ses rêves. Il l’informa du projet de son père qui était encore un mystère pour lui et de l’inquiétude de Carina qui semblait penser qu’il était atteint du trouble bipolaire, bien que son père refuse catégoriquement ce diagnostic. Il ne resta que quelques minutes mais c’était suffisant pour illuminer le reste de sa journée. Il trouva le moyen de la faire rire en mimant à la perfection l’accent fort prononcé de son père. Il trouva aussi le moyen de la troubler, comme lui seul en a le secret, en passant outre à son interdiction «  _pas de baiser à l’hôpital_  » pour lui voler un baiser avant de s’en aller.

Meredith se rendit compte que le sujet de recherche de Vicenzo Deluca était assez révolutionnaire lorsqu’Alex vint lui en parler. Elle le trouva même trop beau pour être vrai car il allait permettre aux grands prématurés de survivre en dehors du ventre de leurs mères en passant le reste du temps de la gestation dans un sac externe. Meredith était assez préoccupée par l’état de santé du père d’Andrew mais ne pouvait pas en parler à Alex – qui semblait subjugué par le projet – sans trahir Andrew qui s’était confié à elle.

Elle comprit que Carina partageait son inquiétude après avoir surpris une dispute entre elle et Andrew dans l’après-midi. Ce dernier était déterminé à travailler sur le projet avec son père, parce que contrairement à sa sœur, il ne pensait pas qu’il pouvait mettre des vies en danger en restant dans son labo. Lorsque Carina a sollicité son avis, elle lui a conseillé d’en parler au chef, ce qu’elle fit. Meredith s’est donc retrouvée prise entre les reproches de son meilleur ami et chef de la chirurgie – qui l’accusa de ne pas lui en avoir parlé – et la déception d’Andrew de voir qu’elle ne faisait pas confiance à son jugement. Meredith se disait, étant donné sa propre expérience, que le jugement d’Andrew pouvait être brouillé par ses sentiments pour son père qui, selon Carina, l’aurait même manipulé pour qu’il soit dans son camp. Toutefois, elle a quand même décidé de lui témoigner son support lorsqu’elle a su qu’Alex avait approuvé le projet.

**********************************

Meredith avait un mauvais présentiment et était inquiète pour Andrew. Toute la soirée, alors qu’elle dînait chez elle avec ses sœurs et Jackson tout en discutant de la recherche qu’elle voulait entreprendre, elle n’a pas pu empêcher ses pensées de s’envoler vers lui de temps en temps. Elle voulait pourtant profiter de ce repas avec des adultes qui la changeait un peu de ceux avec les enfants. Jackson squattait chez elle depuis la veille, vu que son appartement était devenu inhabitable à cause de la fumée et Amélia semblait être revenue s’y installer pour de bon car elle venait de rompre avec Owen. Mais elle ne pensait qu’à Andrew. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que cela allait marcher parce qu’il était quelqu’un de vraiment sensible et, si cette histoire avec son père devait mal se terminer comme elle le craignait, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu’il en souffre. Comme elle l’avait avoué à Alex, elle tenait vraiment beaucoup à lui.

**\--** « Meredith ? Tu es parmi nous ou pas » ? lui demanda Maggie.

**\--** « Euh… quoi » ?

**\--** « Je disais que tu en sais certainement plus sur cette étude sur les prématurés que veut faire le père de Deluca. Alors, il t’a déjà présenté à son père, comment il est ? Richard l’a croisé au bureau d’Alex, il dit qu’il ressemble à un personnage sorti tout droit de “ _Le Parrain”_. Tu sais comment les nouvelles vont vite au _Grey-Sloan_   » ?

**\--** « Euh… oui il me l’a présenté et non je ne sais pas grand-chose sur leur étude », répondit Meredith de manière évasive.

Amélia qui n’était pas du tout au parfum pour Meredith et Andrew, se tourna vers ses sœurs avec un regard interrogateur.

**\--** « Quoi ? Qu’est ce qui passe là ? J’ai raté quelque chose ? Pourquoi Deluca t’aurait-il présenté à son père ? Raconte Mer ! », questionna Amélia qui semblait très excitée tout d’un coup, oubliant ses problèmes avec Owen.

**\--** « Oui, raconte Mer », charria Maggie avec un large sourire taquin.

Meredith lui jeta un regard suppliant pour qu’elle arrête d’insister.

**\--** « Il n’y a rien à raconter », répondit-elle car elle n’avait aucune envie de s’épancher devant ses sœurs.

Maggie se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille d’Amélia et au fur et à mesure qu’elle parlait les yeux d’Amélia ainsi que sa bouche s’ouvraient de plus en plus. Elle remua les lèvres silencieusement et Meredith pu y lire : «  _De… lu… ca ? Waouh !_  ». Elle fit ensuite le geste de la victoire en levant les deux pouces en l’air et en secouant la tête d’un air approbateur.  

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Décidant d’ignorer ses sœurs qui continuèrent de chuchoter tout en la dévisageant comme une bête curieuse, elle se leva pour aller remplir l’évier. Jackson, qui s’amusait manifestement de la situation à en croire son sourire en coin même s’il resta silencieux, lui emboîta le pas pour l’aider. C’était vraiment très gentil de sa part vu qu’il avait déjà préparé le dîner, si vraiment on pouvait qualifier de “dîner” des macaronis et des conserves proches de leurs dates d’expiration. Décidément, Meredith se disait qu’elle aimerait bien que son appartement ne soit pas réparé de sitôt.

Elle entendit Amélia demander à Maggie :

**\--** « Tu crois que c’est du sérieux » ?

**\--** « Ça m’en a tout l’air », répondit-elle.

Ce dont Meredith ne se doutait pas c’est que Maggie était certaine qu’elle ne lui aurait jamais demandé la permission de sortir avec Andrew si elle ne ressentait pas quelque chose de sérieux pour lui, même si elle ne le savait pas encore elle-même. Maggie l’avait entendu dans sa voix hésitante et anxieuse quand elle lui parlait ; elle l’avait lu dans ses yeux qui brillaient quand elle lui avait dit que c’était OK pour elle et qu’elle allait la soutenir. Et elle le pensait vraiment. Maggie aurait donné n’importe quoi pour la voir heureuse à nouveau. Elle n’avait aucun doute que Deluca était quelqu’un de bien et qu’il pouvait faire le bonheur d’une femme. Alors, autant que ce soit celui de sa sœur.

De son côté, même si Amélia traversait une mauvaise période ces jours-ci avec sa rupture avec Owen, elle se disait elle aussi que Meredith méritait de s’amuser et d’être heureuse. Elle le lui souhaitait de toutes ses forces parce qu’elle savait au plus profond de son cœur que c’est ce que son frère aurait voulu.

**********************************

Meredith vit à peine Andrew durant la semaine qui suivi l’arrivée de son père, d’autant plus que sa propre recherche en vue de mettre en place un appareil de diagnostic qui s’avale l’accaparait beaucoup également de son côté. Ils s’envoyaient des messages pour prendre de leurs nouvelles respectives tous les jours mais Andrew ne s’étendait pas trop sur l’étude. Le lancement de celle-ci en un temps record a été possible uniquement parce qu’il s’y était investi à fond. Il ne quittait pratiquement plus le labo. Meredith lui rendit visite à deux reprises mais elle l’a raté à chaque fois.

La première fois il n’y avait que Carina. Elle l’accueillie avec un grand sourire espiègle et lui demanda :

**\--** « Tu cherches Andrea » ?

Meredith s’était sentie un peu mal à l’aise sous son regard scrutateur.

**\--** « Euh ! Je voulais juste voir comment ça avance ».

Elle lui fit faire un petit tour et lui expliqua où ils en étaient.

**\--** « Comme tu peux le voir on est prêts pour accueillir les premiers agneaux d’ici un ou deux jours. Andrea est plus excité qu’un enfant. J’ai dû l’envoyer dormir un peu chez lui. Et maintenant… il doit être chez lui… tout seul ».

**\--** « Hum ! Merci Carina. Je le verrai donc demain… à l’hôpital ».

La seconde fois, elle tomba nez à nez avec Deluca père et le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est qu’il était un vrai charmeur. Il n’a pas tari d’éloges sur sa carrière de renommée internationale et les compliments sur sa beauté exceptionnelle n’ont pas non plus arrêtés de pleuvoir de la façon la plus poétique qui soit.

À ce stade du projet, tout le _Grey-Sloan_ en parlait et il était clair que les potentiels étaient énormes. Elle avait été très impressionnée en voyant les agneaux. Même Bailey et Jackson était très impressionnés. Cependant, l’inquiétude de Meredith n’a jamais portée sur les compétences du père d’Andrew mais plutôt sur les risques que sa maladie mentale non traitée faisaient courir au projet, à sa famille et à l’hôpital également. Donc, bien que l’étude semblât être sur de bons rails, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être inquiète.

Ce matin-là, elle avait très envie de voir Andrew mais malgré cela elle ne voulait pas s’avouer qu’il lui manquait. Elle n’avait jamais passé tout ce temps sans le voir depuis qu’ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Elle s’arrêta devant le stand à café et prit un _americano_ – un café allongé – à son intention. Quant à elle, elle avait déjà eu sa dose de caféine par Amélia qui lui avait mis un gros gobelet de café entre les mains qu’elle avait complètement vidé durant le trajet dans la voiture pour faire passer les effets de sa mauvaise nuit de sommeil.

Elle tomba sur Andrew en sortant de l’ascenseur ; il tenait à peine debout. En voyant sa mine endormie et ses cheveux défaits elle ne put s’empêcher de lui dire, sur un ton préoccupé :

**\--** « Tu as encore passé la nuit ici » ?

Cependant, il lui expliqua que l’un des agneaux avait eu une nuit difficile. Elle lui tendit le café comme gage de paix pour faire amende honorable parce qu’elle n’avait pas à se mêler de ce qui se passait entre lui et son père et lui dit combien elle était contente que sa recherche avance aussi bien. Andrew la remercia pour son support et aussi pour le café qu’il semblait apprécier encore plus.

**\--** « Tu as une minute ? », lui demanda-t-il, après avoir bu une gorgée de son café.

Elle le fixa avec un regard interrogateur mais comme il penchait la tête d’un côté en attendant sa réponse elle n’a pas pu lui résister.

**\--** « Viens, ne restons pas dans ce couloir ».

Ils faillirent se prendre par la main tous les deux vu que c’était devenu comme un réflexe chez eux mais ils hésitèrent une fraction de seconde et se ravisèrent en même temps comme s’ils s’étaient consultés. Elle le suivit dans une petite pièce faisant office de placard. Ils ne remarquèrent pas Miranda Bailey qui les regardait la bouche ouverte.

**********************************

**\--** « Euh… quoi… qu’est-ce », bégaya Bailey en se tournant vers Richard qui se tenait à côté d’elle.

Voyant le petit sourire de Richard qui n’était pas du tout étonné, elle lui dit sur un ton de reproche :

**\--** « Tu étais au courant » ?

**\--** « Oui, pas toi ? Miranda Bailey aurait-elle perdu son flair légendaire » ?

**\--** « Euh… non… bien sûr que non. J’avais remarqué quelque chose à la fête chez Jackson Avery l’autre jour. Cela m’avait intriguée mais… oh mais je n’aurais jamais pensé… Meredith et Deluca ? », questionna-t-elle.

**\--** « Ouais ! répondit Webber. C’est un garçon vraiment très bien.

**\--** « Justement ! J’espère qu’il ne va pas se fourrer dans le pétrin en se frottant à Grey. Jusqu’ici je peux dire que c’est le meilleur résident que j’ai jamais eu. Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant de Grey qui a été responsable de la quasi-totalité des désastres qu’on a connus. En tout cas, elle n’en était jamais loin ».

**\--** « Bailey, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu » ?

Elle lui lança son fameux regard.

**\--** « Eh toi ? Depuis quand tu es au courant » ?

**\--** « Eh bien… justement… à la soirée chez Jackson… ».

**********************************

Pendant ce temps Andrew et Meredith étaient heureux de se retrouver enfin seuls.

**\--** « Andrew, pourquoi m’as-tu amenée ici ? As-tu complètement oublié nos règles ? », fit-elle avec coquetterie.

Pour toute réponse, il l’attira à lui et l’enlaça par la taille. Meredith vit à quel point il semblait fatigué et l’enlaça également à son tour ; il avait une mine vraiment attendrissante. Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi en silence quelques instants ; Andrew appuya son front contre le sien tout en faisant courir ses mains sur ses hanches et le bas de son dos. Elle l’entendit pousser un soupir de bien-être et se serra un peu plus contre lui, ressentant le besoin de le réconforter. Ils se dévisageaient tendrement comme à leur habitude en se souriant ; chacun caressait le nez de l’autre avec le sien. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis une éternité, alors «  _Au diable les règles !_  », pensaient-ils tous les deux.

**\--** « Tu m’as manqué », murmura-t-il.

**\--** « Tu ne m’en veux pas ? », lui demanda-t-elle alors en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et l’embrassa doucement en guise de réponse. Il lui demanda ensuite :

**\--** « Alors, si j’arrive à rentrer chez moi un soir de cette semaine ça te dirait de te joindre à moi » ?

**\--** « C’est la meilleure idée que j’aie jamais entendue ! J’essaierais de me libérer », lui répondit Meredith avec son plus large sourire avant de se hausser légèrement et de l’embrasser d’une façon aussi tendre que sensuelle.

Enchanté de sa réponse, Andrew fit mine de glisser une main derrière sa nuque tout en l’attirant un peu plus vers lui afin d’intensifier leur baiser mais Meredith l’arrêta en lui prenant doucement la main.

**\--** « Je dois vraiment aller bosser », lui dit-elle en soupirant légèrement.

Devant l’expression désappointée d’Andrew qui était loin d’être rassasié de ses baisers, elle ajouta sur un ton aguicheur en souriant, comme pour le raisonner :

**\--** « Et vous devriez aller faire un somme docteur » !

Puis, elle se haussa une dernière fois pour l’embrasser avant de s’en aller. Tout en quittant la pièce, elle lui dit en minaudant :

**\--** « N’oublie pas ton café » !

**\--** « Je suis déjà bien réveillé ! », rétorqua-t-il en se retournant pour l’admirer tandis qu’elle s’en allait en gloussant. 

Meredith décrypta parfaitement le message : «  _Tes baisers sont plus efficaces que le café_  ». Elle se dit qu’elle aimerait pouvoir le réveiller ainsi tous les matins mais ne voulait pas analyser ce que cela impliquait. Elle ne voulait même pas admettre qu’il lui avait manqué lui aussi alors même qu’elle trouvait très dur de passer toute une journée sans le voir.

Le lendemain, n’ayant reçu aucun texte de lui, elle ne tenait vraiment plus en place. Elle consultait son téléphone tous les quarts d’heure et à chaque fois, elle a dû résister à l’envie de débarquer dans son labo. C’est ce qu’aurait fait une petite amie et il n’est pas son petit ami, n’en déplaise à Jackson, Maggie ou Richard qui le qualifiaient ainsi. Elle attendit la fin de son service pour passer lui faire un petit coucou avant de rentrer chez elle, certaine qu’il était encore au labo.

Elle le trouva complètement désemparé devant le spectacle du labo quasi vide, son père ayant soudainement décidé de rapatrier le projet en Italie. Meredith ne savait pas encore ce qui s’était réellement passé, toutefois, il n’était pas difficile de deviner que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le comportement bipolaire de son père. Le voir ainsi déboussolé lui serra le cœur. Néanmoins, ce qui lui fit encore plus mal c’est le fait qu’il ait pu croire qu’elle aurait pu se réjouir d’avoir eu raison alors qu’elle mourait d’envie de le réconforter, de s’approcher et de le serrer très fort. Meredith se résigna à le laisser seul comme il le lui avait demandé. Elle comprit que c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire pour l’instant mais lui fit quand même savoir qu’elle serait là en cas de besoin avant de quitter le labo.

Meredith espérait qu’il n’allait pas s’enfermer trop longtemps dans la solitude parce qu’il lui manquait déjà. Oui, elle l’admettait enfin : il lui manquait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n’ai pas les nouvelles de ma très chère lectrice qui m’avait promis de m’aider avec la traduction, j’espère qu’elle va bien et qu’elle est toujours partante pour le faire. Mais en attendant, je vais commencer à publier la version anglaise dès ce week-end en espérant qu’elle n’a pas trop de coquilles. En effet, comme je l’avais déjà signalé, étant francophone ma traduction risque d’être un peu trop approximative et ne pas refléter la réalité de la langue anglaise. Bref, je suis toujours à la recherche d’aide pour la relecture. À bientôt.


	11. Épisode 18 – 1ère Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew s’affairait dans sa cuisine, entouré de casseroles, en se demandant si elle allait venir. Elle n’avait pas répondu à son message lui demandant si elle pouvait passer à son appartement ce soir. Il voulait l’appeler mais n’osait pas. Elle serait capable de lui raccrocher au nez et Dieu seul sait qu’il l’aurait bien mérité après son comportement de la semaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand je me suis mise à imaginer ce qui s’était passé pendant et… après le diner, je me suis retrouvée avec deux chapitres pour l’épisode 18 qui aura donc deux parties. Bonne lecture !

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

 

**Chapitre 11 (Épisode 18 – 1 ère Partie)**

Andrew venait de rentrer dans son appartement les mains encombrées de paquets. En effet, après son service, il s’était arrêté à une épicerie, tenue par un vieil homme italien non loin de l’hôpital, que lui avait fait découvrir Carina l’année dernière. Il avait acheté de quoi préparer un repas froid et léger, en l’occurrence un assortiment de salades, faits d’ingrédients fraîchement arrivés d’Italie pour la plupart : un mélange de feuilles de frisée, de chêne et de roquette, de la laitue et des tomates. Pour les relever, il utilisa, entre autres, de l’huile d’olive, du vinaigre balsamique, du basilic, du céleri et du parmesan. Il utilisa également un peu de _bresaola_ , une charcuterie à base de bœuf, très maigre et riche en protéine, une boule de Mozzarella et du pain, l’incontournable _ciabatta_ , pour accompagner la salade.

Il prépara ensuite, en guise de dessert, une salade de fruits avec du melon, des framboises et des petites feuilles de menthe, le tout légèrement mariné dans du liqueur à base de cerises, le _maraschino_ , qu’il laissa au frais dans le réfrigérateur. Et bien entendu, il n’a pas oublié la touche finale, un excellent vin rouge de Toscane ainsi que des chandelles **.**

Andrew s’affairait dans sa cuisine, entouré de casseroles, en se demandant si elle allait venir. Elle n’avait pas répondu à son message lui demandant si elle pouvait passer à son appartement ce soir. Il voulait l’appeler mais n’osait pas. Elle serait capable de lui raccrocher au nez et Dieu seul sait qu’il l’aurait bien mérité après son comportement de la semaine.

Il l’avait croisée tous les jours mais à chaque fois, il esquivait ses questions ou trouvait une excuse pour s’éclipser dès qu’ils étaient seuls. Aujourd’hui, quand elle lui a proposé d’aller prendre un café, il a une fois de plus refuser sa main tendue malgré la douleur que cela a provoqué en lui. Elle l’avait fixé avec ses grands yeux bleus qui contrastaient avec toute la verdure autour d’elle dans cette chambre installée par Maggie pour recréer l’atmosphère apaisante de la nature. Il a vu sa déception et, durant une seconde, il eut envie de courir vers elle pour la serrer contre lui mais quelque chose l’en empêcha.

En effet, depuis le départ de son père il y a environ une semaine, il a préféré rester seul avec sa colère, sa rage, ses désillusions, ses regrets, sa tristesse… Il pensait que leur relation était trop récente pour lui imposer un petit ami grincheux et maussade et que sa compagnie serait pénible à supporter.

Carina aurait sûrement aimé savoir qu’il n’était pas resté à se morfondre sur son canapé pour autant. Il trouva plutôt un exutoire en s’occupant de choses et d’autres. Il nettoya à fond son appartement, bricola un peu sa moto, aida les internes avec leurs rapports pour le chef, mit de l’ordre dans ses propres dossiers, fit des heures supplémentaires, traîna encore plus longtemps à la salle de sport et potassa même un peu pour s’occuper l’esprit.

Tout était bon pour lui éviter de trop penser à cette altercation avec son père qui n’a pas compris pourquoi il devait attendre avant d’appliquer les résultats de ses recherches aux humains. Il ne voulait pas penser à son refus de se faire soigner alors qu’il aurait pu fonctionner normalement, à l’annulation de cette recherche combien importante – qui aurait pu lui éviter d’être témoin, à l’avenir, du désespoir des parents devant la perte de leurs bébés prématurés.

Mais la nuit, couché seul dans son lit, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Il ne pensait pas qu’elle aurait pu lui manquer autant. Il ressentait le besoin de sa présence mais estimait ne pas avoir encore le droit de réclamer son aide. Meredith était sa lumière, il ne voulait pas l’entrainer avec lui dans toute cette noirceur. Il a fallu qu’Alex le secoue un peu aujourd’hui pour qu’il se rende compte qu’il risquait de la perdre. Il espérait en tout cas qu’il ne l’avait pas déjà perdu, se dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Tout était fin prêt ; il s’était douché et mis sur son trente et un pour la recevoir mais elle n’arrivait toujours pas. Il poussa un profond soupir après avoir regardé sa montre pour la énième fois. Mais alors qu’il commençait à perdre tout espoir de la voir arriver il entendit la sonnette retentir et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il dû prendre quelques secondes pour respirer à fond avant d’aller ouvrir.

**********************************

Debout devant la porte de l’appartement d’Andrew, Meredith attendait qu’il vienne lui ouvrir en se demandant pour la énième fois si elle avait bien fait de venir. Comme elle l’avait dit à Alex ce matin alors qu’elle s’était réfugiée dans l’une des «  _Mood Rooms_  » installées par Maggie, elle essayait de lui donner du temps parce qu’elle voyait qu’il ne voulait pas de son avis sur ce qui s’est passé entre son père et lui. N’empêche que ça lui faisait très mal de voir qu’il l’avait tout simplement mise à l’écart. Si elle était venue, c’est parce que Maggie, qui était là quand elle avait reçu son message, l’y a pratiquement poussée lorsqu’elle l’a vue à la maison en rentrant de l’hôpital.

 **\--** « Mer, je te croyais sortie, qu’est-ce que tu fais là » ?

 **\--** « Je devais rester avec les enfants ; la nounou n’est pas là ce soir ».

 **\--** « Il n’en est pas question, vas-y, je reste avec les enfants. Ils sont déjà au lit à ce que je vois, non » ?

 **\--** « Oui, je viens de les border, mais… ».

 **\--** « Mer, dit-elle, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, j’ai vu comment ton cœur s’est affolé quand tu as lu son message tout à l’heure ! Vas-y ! Et ne t’inquiètes pas, je garde la place jusqu’à demain matin s’il le faut ! ».

Et elle s’était laissé convaincre, grimpant l’escalier comme une ado pour aller prendre un bain, s’habiller et se maquiller légèrement. La voilà maintenant devant sa porte, essayant de se rappeler les mots qu’elle avait répétés pendant tout le trajet dans sa tête. Elle n’était venue que pour lui dire ce qu’elle pensait de son comportement puéril et repartirait tout de suite après, bien qu’elle soit aussi curieuse d’entendre ce qu’il trouverait à dire pour s’en excuser.

Cependant, dès qu’il a ouvert la porte et qu’elle l’a vu si beau et si viril dans ce T-shirt noir moulant qui l’avait fait presque craquer chez Jackson, elle s’est dit qu’elle allait devoir être très ferme pour ne pas se laisser distraire. Pestant contre elle-même d’être aussi heureuse de le voir, elle lui annonça, d’emblée, qu’elle allait parler la première, tant qu’elle était encore capable de penser clairement en sa présence.

 **\--** « Je veux parler en premier parce que… je ne suis pas du genre à passer ma journée assise à me demander si mon copain me fuit ou est bizarre avec moi ; c’est terminé… j’ai passé ce cap. Je ne veux plus de ça dans ma vie ; je ne suis pas intéressée ; je n’ai pas de temps à perdre », dit-elle d’une traite.

Andrew prit un air contrit pour lui expliquer qu’il avait eu tellement mal après ce qui est arrivé avec son père, surtout en voyant son impuissance à pouvoir lui venir en aide, qu’il avait ressenti le besoin d’être seul une minute pour souffrir sans l’entrainer avec lui. Plus elle l’écoutait parler, plus elle le comprenait pour avoir fait encore pire en s’enfuyant pendant des mois à la mort de Derek pour souffrir dans son coin. Elle écouta ses explications sans lui couper la parole. Il lui dit, à la fin de sa tirade :

 **\--** « J’avais besoin d’une minute, tu comprends ? Mais ça va mieux ».

Il poussa un soupir et s’avança vers elle jusqu’à entourer sa taille de ses bras avant de continuer, le regard plongé dans le sien :

 **\--** « Maintenant, j’ai juste… besoin de toi ».

Meredith ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux et elle sentit qu’elle allait capituler sous son regard de chien battu tandis qu’il lui disait sur un ton à la fois bouleversant et anxieux à quel point il avait besoin d’elle. Pouvait-elle lui refuser son soutien maintenant qu’il admettait en avoir besoin et alors même que c’était tout ce qu’elle voulait au départ : qu’il se confie à elle, qu’il accepte son aide ? D’un autre côté, même si elle comprenait, elle n’allait pas lui dire que ça allait et qu’il avait bien agit car elle avait souffert de son comportement, justement parce qu’elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle lui dit alors, en essayant de prétendre qu’elle était encore très en colère contre lui :

 **\--** « Et si c’était moi qui avais besoin d’une minute » ?

Mais sa colère a fondu comme neige au soleil quand Andrew prit sa voix la plus sensuelle et son sourire le plus séducteur pour lui demander, en penchant légèrement la tête de côté, comme à son habitude :

 **\--** « T’es sérieuse… ? T’as besoin de temps ? ».

Elle ne put résister plus longtemps car son regard de braise la troublait et lisait trop bien en elle. Elle commença à esquisser un sourire qu’elle tenta de réprimer mais échoua lamentablement et il se transforma finalement en un petit rire tandis qu’elle bafouillait un peu, incapable d’être cohérente sur ce qu’elle voulait.

Comment aurait-elle pu l’être quand il la regardait et lui souriait ainsi ! Tout à coup, plus rien n’avait d’importance. Il lui avait tellement manqué ! Andrew de son côté était on ne peut plus soulagé et heureux ! Il dû reconnaitre qu’elle était vraiment adorable avec son faux air fâché et que son sourire lui avait manqué plus qu’il n’aurait su le dire. Alors ils s’inclinèrent l’un vers l’autre presqu’en même temps pour échanger un baiser qui exprimait à quel point ils avaient besoin l’un de l’autre. Ils se serrèrent si fort l’un contre l’autre, on aurait dit qu’ils venaient de passer une éternité sans se voir et qu’ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher, tellement ils étaient en manque l’un de l’autre.

Quand leur étreinte prit fin, Meredith ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu’il n’allait pas s’en tirer à si bon compte et qu’ils devraient quand même discuter mais s’arrêta nette en voyant la table avec les chandelles au centre et les mets alléchants qui y étaient bien disposés. Ça, c’était le coup de grâce ! Elle dû reconnaître sa capitulation.

 **\--** « T’as préparé tout ça ? », demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

 **\--** « Ouais ! », répondit Andrew qui guettait sa réaction.

 **\--** « Tu cuisines et tu parles italien ! », s’exclama-t-elle.

Andrew rit légèrement, ravi que sa surprise lui plaise autant et aussi ravi d’apprendre qu’elle était affamée. Meredith enleva son manteau avant de se laisser guider par lui à la table. Il lui tira sa chaise et lui dit :

 **\--** « Viens, installe-toi et prépare-toi à en prendre plein la vue » !

 **\--** « Carrément ! Waouh, Ok » !

Andrew s’empara de la bouteille de vin pour lui remplir son verre mais, s’arrêtant une seconde pour la contempler, il s’inclina pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant d’aller s’installer à sa place. Il n’en revenait pas qu’elle soit là.

 **\--** « T’ai-je dit à quel point tu es belle ce soir » ?

 **\--** « Merci. Tu n’es pas mal non plus. Je sais, tu n’aimes pas les compliments… commença-t-elle avant de s’arrêter nette en se rappelant quel genre de compliment il aimait.

Et pas de bol, elle leva les yeux machinalement vers la chambre au même instant et Andrew suivi son regard. Il semblait lire dans ses pensées à livre ouvert et sourit de la voir rougir légèrement.

 **\--** « Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on mange ? », dit-elle précipitamment pour changer de sujet. 

Andrew lui présenta les plats comme un chef et l’aida à remplir son assiette. Il guettait sa réaction en la voyant prendre sa première bouchée. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de s’exclamer :

 **\--** « Hum ! c’est merveilleux ! Je n’ai jamais mangé une aussi bonne salade ! Cette sauce est fabuleuse » !

 **\--** « Je t’avais prévenu que j’avais encore quelques tours dans mon sac ».

 **\--** « Sérieusement, Andrew, où est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner aussi bien » ? voulut-elle savoir.

 **\--** « Euh… ma mère m’a appris », dit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

 **\--** « Elle devait être une vraie cheffe alors », dit-elle, en continuant à manger avec appétit.

 **\--** « Plus ou moins. Mes grands-parents tenaient un restaurant en plein centre de Rome. Quand on est venu aux États-Unis, je l’aidais toujours à préparer le dîner vu que l’on n’était que tous les deux. Après, il m’arrivait de lui faire la surprise, quand elle rentrait tard du boulot, de voir que le dîner était déjà prêt ».

 **\--** « Tu étais un fils très attentionné », constata Meredith.

 **\--** « C’est drôle, c’est la seconde fois de la journée que je pense à ma mère ».

Et comme Meredith l’interrogea du regard, il lui dit :

 **\--** « Aujourd’hui, j’ai utilisé les paroles de ma mère pour aider une petite patiente de 11 ans, Nora, qui se faisait maltraiter par les autres enfants à l’école. Elle devait subir une pancréatectomie totale. Moi aussi j’ai connu pas mal de déboires de ce côté-là, tu sais. On est une cible facile quand on est différent des autres ».

 **\--** « Je suis désolée de l’apprendre. Mais je vois que tu t’en es très bien sorti ».

 **\--** « C’est ce que ma mère me répétait… que j’allais m’en sortir. Et c’est ce que j’ai dit à Nora ».

À sa façon d’évoquer sa mère, Meredith pouvait voir qu’il l’avait beaucoup aimé et qu’elle lui manquait.

 **\--** « Tu tenais beaucoup à ta mère à ce que je vois ».

 **\--** « Oui », dit-il, d’une voix devenue un peu plus grave.

 **\--** « Et tu tiens aussi à ton père. Sinon, cette histoire ne t’aurait pas autant bouleversé ».

 **\--** « Mer, je… ».

 **\--** « Non, Andrew. Je veux que tu saches que tu peux parler de ce que tu ressens avec moi. Peut-être pas ce soir, mais quand tu te sentiras prêt à le faire. D’accord ? Promis ? ».

 **\--** « D’accord. Je te le promets ».

 **\--** « Et je veux que tu saches également que je suis bien placée pour savoir qu’on a parfois besoin de rester seul pour se remettre d’une blessure. Néanmoins, je sais aussi que ce n’est pas très futé de refuser l’aide des personnes qui vous ai… heu… je veux dire l’aide de… ».

 **\--** « L’aide de sa copine ? », termina Andrew à sa place, avec un sourire moqueur en voyant son hésitation à reconnaitre ce qu’il y avait entre eux. ~~~~

 **\--** « Pardon » ?

 **\--** « Tu m’as bien appelé “ _ton copain_ ” tout à l’heure, non ? Ce qui, techniquement, fait de toi “ _ma copine_ ”, si je ne m’abuse ».

Pourquoi avait-elle laissé échapper cela ? C’est la faute d’Alex et de Jackson qui n’ont pas arrêté de lui rabattre les oreilles avec ça. Ils sortent ensemble, ils n’ont pas besoin d’être catalogués, n’est-ce-pas, s’admonesta-t-elle ?

 **\--** « Heu… Je n’en sais trop rien. Tout le monde semble vouloir nous coller une étiquette, alors… fit-elle en haussant les épaules ».          

 **\--** « Qui ça, tout le monde ? », voulut savoir Andrew.

 **\--** « Oh ! Alex, Jackson, Maggie et même Richard à ce qu’il parait depuis qu’il nous a… ».

 **\--** « Interrompu ? », termina Andrew à sa place une nouvelle fois, avec son sourire malicieux. « Je crois que tu peux ajouter mon père et Carina à ta liste ».

Une fois de plus, Meredith ne savait quoi répondre et préféra changer de sujet.

 **\--** « C’est très joli ton appartement », dit-elle, en parcourant les lieux du regard, admirant en passant la sobriété de la décoration très masculine.

 **\--** « Merci. Tu veux que je te fasse faire le tour du propriétaire ? », lui demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d’œil en direction de la chambre.

 **\--** « Tu sais, ce n’est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas tout voir d’ici, je te fais remarquer, dit Meredith qui voyait très clair dans son jeu. Je peux même te dire que je constate que c’est super bien rangé. Où trouves-tu le temps pour cela ? ».

 **\--** « En fait, c’est plutôt parce que je n’ai pas le temps d’y mettre la pagaille », plaisanta-t-il.

Meredith se mit à rire et la conversation partit, à son grand soulagement, sur les souvenirs de ses années de résidence avec ses camarades et ses colocs : Christina qui ne rangeait jamais rien quand elle était dans les parages, Izzie qui était une malade de la pâtisserie, Alex qui ramenait toutes les infirmières à la maison, Georges qui était… Georges, et plus tard, Jackson et sa petite sœur, Lexie, qui ont rejoint la bande.

Andrew de son côté lui parla de ses démêlés avec ses colocs – en dehors de Arizona qui était une vraie perle, tenu-t-il à préciser. Ses histoires étaient dignes d’être adaptées au cinéma – ou peut-être est-ce parce qu’il les racontait si bien et qu’il n’a pas arrêté de la faire rire. Meredith pu lire entre les lignes qu’il a toujours été très sage. Il lui parla aussi de son année en tant qu’ambulancier avant de s’inscrire à la fac de médecine et elle comprit que c’est de là que lui vient cette facilité de communication avec ses patients et aussi son empathie.

Tout en parlant, ils mangeaient avec appétit. Meredith apprécia tout particulièrement le dessert ainsi que le vin et n’a pas manqué de lui répéter à plusieurs reprises combien tout était délicieux.

Ils terminèrent leur repas gaiement en évitant de regarder le lit qui semblait les narguer. Andrew connaissait très bien maintenant la propension de Meredith à battre en retraite et ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il attendra qu’elle se sente vraiment prête en espérant toutefois que cela ne dure pas encore six mois ! Ou même six minutes ! Il ne fut pas étonné de la voir insister pour faire la vaisselle. C’était, dit-elle, la moindre des politesses étant donné qu’il avait pris la peine de préparer le dîner après une journée de travail. Andrew savait que c’était encore une façon de retarder le moment fatidique mais lui proposa son aide et la laissa faire.

Toutefois, la cuisine était vraiment exiguë et il n’y avait pas moyen de ne pas se cogner l’un contre l’autre à chaque fois qu’ils se retournaient pour déposer quelque chose ou de ne pas se toucher quand ils se passaient les assiettes ou les verres. Il n’y avait plus la table qui les séparait et la tension commença vraiment à monter entre eux. Ils étaient devenus étrangement silencieux tout à coup.

**À SUIVRE…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les prochains chapitres auront des scènes qui ne conviennent pas à la catégorie T. Vous pourrez trouver désormais cette histoire dans la catégorie MATURE. Merci de votre compréhension. 
> 
> Par ailleurs, je me suis rendu compte que les Guests ne pouvaient pas laisser des commentaires, j’ai donc activé l’option qui leur permet de le faire. J’attends donc vos commentaires, surtout sur ce chapitre.


	12. Épisode 18 – 2ème Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith leva les yeux vers lui, rencontra ses prunelles assombries par le désir et pris conscience de l’effet qu’elle avait sur lui. Pourtant, elle savait qu’il ne ferait rien s’il n’était pas sûr qu’elle le veuille aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour tous ceux et celles qui n’ont pas arrêté de se demander comment s’est terminé la soirée que Christa – ô quelle cruauté ! – a choisi de ne pas nous montrer. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

  **Chapitre 12 (Épisode 18 – 2 ème Partie)**

Alors qu’elle finissait de mettre de l’ordre dans la cuisine avec Andrew, Meredith se rappelait lui avoir dit la première fois qu’il l’avait invitée à venir chez lui que c’était la meilleure idée qu’elle avait jamais entendue. Oui mais, elle ne pensait pas qu’elle serait aussi nerveuse parce que normalement elle n’est pas plus pudique que la moyenne des gens quand il s’agit de sexe, loin de là. En fait, du plus loin qu’elle s’en souvienne, c’est la première fois qu’elle était aussi nerveuse en présence d’un homme, tout simplement parce qu’avec Andrew, ça n’avait pas débuté par le sexe.

Il représentait beaucoup plus qu’un partenaire sexuel d’un soir et faire l’amour avec lui n’est pas l’inévitable conclusion d’une rencontre dans un bar après plusieurs téquilas. Non, pas du tout. Ce serait plutôt comme prendre l’engagement de donner une chance à leur histoire naissante de grandir. Sa seule présence à côté d’elle dans cette cuisine bouleversait tous ses sens. Elle avait envie de lui plus qu’elle ne saurait le dire ! Ce qui l’effrayait surtout c’est qu’elle ne pouvait pas prétendre que ce qu’elle ressentait pour lui n’était que du désir.

Andrew de son côté a bien remarqué la nervosité de Meredith. Il n’avait aucun doute qu’elle le désirait aussi fort qu’il la désirait. Mais ses revirements pouvaient être assez spectaculaires alors il ne voulait pas trop miser sur comment se finira leur soirée. Un instant il était son petit ami et l’instant d’après… eh bien il ne savait pas trop ce qu’il était. La meilleure idée de l’année pouvait ne plus en être une à tout moment. Quand Meredith faisait un pas en avant il fallait s’attendre à ce qu’elle recule de deux autres. Il avait besoin qu’elle soit claire sur ce qu’elle voulait sinon il allait vraiment devenir fou à essayer de comprendre cette femme.

**\--** « Meredith, je crois que deux minutes c’est largement suffisant pour essuyer une assiette », lui fit remarquer Andrew, d’un air ironique.

**\--** « Oh, oui, bien-sûr. Tiens, tu peux la ranger », fit-elle machinalement en lui tendant l’assiette.

Andrew s’exécuta avant de se tourner vers elle. Les mains dans les poches de son jeans, il la fixait avec ses yeux de braise, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

**\--** « Je crois qu’il n’y a plus rien à laver », fit-elle avec un petit rire, troublée par son regard.

**\--** « Ô misère ! Qu’est-ce qu’on va bien pouvoir faire » ? la taquina-t-il, en faisant un pas vers elle.

**\--** « Mmm… Veux-tu qu’on aille s’asseoir et ouvrir une autre bouteille ? », suggéra-t-elle.

**\--** « Tu veux dire… toi et moi… sur le canapé ? Hum ! Je crois que c’est une très bonne idée ! », lui dit-il avec un clin d’œil.

Il s’avança encore un peu jusqu’à presque la toucher mais resta à la regarder, immobile, les mains toujours dans les poches, comme s’il attendait qu’elle fasse l’autre moitié du chemin. Et pour que ses intentions à lui soient bien clair, il ajouta :

**\--** « J’ai envie de toi, Mer ».

Cette simple phrase était comme une caresse mais aussi une promesse. Meredith leva les yeux vers lui, rencontra ses prunelles assombries par le désir et pris conscience de l’effet qu’elle avait sur lui. Pourtant, elle savait qu’il ne ferait rien s’il n’était pas sûr qu’elle le veuille aussi. Et tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était lui. Comment ne le voyait-il pas ? Certes, elle était nerveuse, mais comment ne pas l’être quand il était dans la même pièce qu’elle ? Alors, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et posa les mains sur son torse. Elle le sentit frémir mais il ne bougeait toujours pas.

**\--** « Je suis désolée Andrew, je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée », dit-elle.

 Andrew se sentit comme anéanti.

**\--** « Quoi ? Mer… ».

**\--** « Je veux dire… le canapé… ce n’est pas une si bonne idée », fit-elle, coquine.

Andrew haussa un sourcil en signe d’interrogation.

**\--** « Emmène-moi dans ta chambre » murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Andrew l’enlaça par la taille, la souleva et la fit tournoyer légèrement en riant. Meredith riait elle aussi quand il la déposa par terre. Il lui prit la main, l’embrassa sur le nez et lui dit :

**\--** « Viens ! ».

Elle le suivi toujours en gloussant et s’arrêta, ébahie, en voyant les bougies qu’il avait disposées un peu partout dans la chambre. C’est donc pour les allumer qu’il l’avait laissée seule un moment dans la cuisine, se dit-elle ! Elle le regarda et lui sourit longuement, ravie de cette petite attention qui était la preuve de l’importance qu’il accordait à cet instant. Elle ne savait pas qu’elle appréciait autant le romantisme avant de rencontrer Andrew. C’est le petit bonus attaché au fait qu’elle sortait avec un italien. Et ça, c’était vraiment nouveau pour elle.

**\--** « Bien. Nous y voilà. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-elle, un peu intimidée quand même tout à coup.

**\--** « Tout ce que vous voudrez, Dr Grey ! », fit-il lascivement.

Meredith se figea une seconde en l’entendant prononcer cette phrase qui faisait partie de ses fantasmes et elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire :

**\--** « Quoi ... ? Qu’est-ce … ? ».

Mais Andrew ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer ; il l’avait enlacé et pris ses lèvres fougueusement. Meredith enroula ses bras autour de son cou, caressa sa nuque en enfouissant sa main dans ses cheveux tout en rejetant la tête en arrière pour répondre à son baiser. D’une main, il défit le nœud de son écharpe qui glissa lentement sur le sol, puis il embrassa sa gorge, faisant courir des frissons dans tout son corps. Il se mit ensuite à déboutonner son chemisier qui suivit le même chemin et fit pleuvoir des baisers sur sa poitrine. Meredith glissa les mains sous son T-shirt pour se serrer encore plus contre lui. Sans la lâcher, il fit passer d’une seule main son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête et il atterrit également à leurs pieds.

Meredith pu alors admirer son corps parfaitement musclé qui était encore plus viril que dans son imagination. Elle se pressa contre lui et fut subjuguée par la sensation de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Ses doigts fébriles trouvèrent sa ceinture avec laquelle elle se débattait pour finir d’enlever tous les obstacles entre leurs deux corps. Andrew l’y aida et en fit de même avec sa ceinture et son pantalon à elle. 

Uniquement vêtue de leurs sous-vêtements et toujours enlacés, ils se dirigèrent vers le lit sur lequel Andrew l’allongea doucement. Fasciné par sa beauté, il resta un instant à la contempler à la lueur des chandelles, dans sa lingerie noire très sexy, avant de l’y rejoindre.

**\--** « Tu es magnifique ! », lui dit-il, avec un sourire ému.

D’une main experte, il enleva son soutien-gorge pour libérer ses seins dont les pointes étaient déjà dressées sous l’effet de ses caresses. Il prit un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche tandis qu’il caressait l’autre d’une main, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à Meredith. Il traça ensuite un chemin de baisers humides sur son ventre plat et s’arrêta une seconde à la naissance de son pubis pour lui enlever délicatement son slip. Ses lèvres goutèrent aux délices jusqu’ici inaccessibles de son jardin secret. Andrew découvrit avec ravissement une autre partie de son anatomie qu’il n’allait jamais se lasser d’embrasser. Les gémissements de Meredith le guidèrent vers le centre de son plaisir qu’il titilla de sa langue jusqu’à ce qu’elle inonde sa bouche de sa sève en se tortillant et en gémissant.

Alors qu’haletante, Meredith essayait de retrouver son souffle, Andrew en profita pour se débarrasser de son boxer et prendre un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet qu’il laissa à portée de main, puis reprit ses caresses et ses baisers. La sensation des lèvres d’Andrew sur ses lèvres, sur ses seins, sur tout son corps ralluma immédiatement le feu en elle. Meredith lui rendait caresse pour caresse, baiser pour baiser. Elle se sentait fondre ; elle appela son nom comme pour le supplier de mettre un terme à son tourment. Andrew tortura encore un moment ses sens jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne puissent plus supporter l’attente ni l’un ni l’autre. Alors seulement il s’habilla en un tour de main et se glissa en elle avec un gémissement de plaisir. 

Meredith l’accueillit avec une plainte d’une égale intensité. Il la remplissait toute entière. Ils se mirent à bouger d’abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite jusqu’à ce qu’ils trouvent leur rythme, comme s’ils étaient faits l’un pour l’autre et que leurs corps se connaissaient déjà. Andrew lui murmurait à l’oreille des mots doux et des petites phrases envoutantes en italien dont elle ne saisissait pas trop bien le sens mais qui lui faisaient quand même perdre le contrôle. Leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent et leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent pas tandis que leurs corps frileux et en sueur continuèrent leur chorégraphie jusqu’à ce qu’elle se cambre sous le torrent de plaisirs qui lui déferla dessus à l’instant même où elle le sentit exploser en elle en criant son nom.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un instant, luttant pour retrouver leur respiration, encore éblouis par l’intensité du moment qu’ils venaient de connaitre dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Andrew pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une émotion telle qu’elle le sentit trembler, ou étaient-ce ses propres tremblements, se demanda-t-elle. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait encore ressentit cela. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’était préparé à ressentir tout cela. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, craignant de gâcher la magie du moment.

**\--** « Mer, c’était incroyable. C’était tellement bon, tu as été sublime ! Tu es tout simplement merveilleuse ! », dit-il enfin.

Elle émit un petit rire d’extase et se blotti contre lui, comblée comme elle ne l’avait jamais été auparavant.

**\--** « Andrew, tu as été… Waouh ! ».

**\--** « Hum ! Tu commences à apprendre comment faire des compliments, toi… mais tu devrais enrichir ton vocabulaire ! », la taquina-t-il.

**\--** « La ferme, va ! ».

**\--** « Je sais comment t’inspirer. On devrait recommencer ».

**\--** « Tu permets que je reprenne mon souffle ! ».

Ils se sourirent et restèrent captivés l’un par le regard de l’autre, incapables d’ignorer le désir qui les submergeait à nouveau insidieusement. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour que leurs mains et leurs lèvres retrouvent le chemin de leurs corps qui reprirent leur danse d’une façon encore plus rythmée, encore plus sensuelle et voluptueuse, jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent une fois de plus l’extase presque simultanément en criant leurs prénoms respectifs.

**********************************

Une heure plus tard, Meredith s’était réveillée et vit qu’Andrew, lui, était encore assoupi, une main entourant sa taille. Elle le regarda dormir pendant un bon moment. Il était si beau avec ses cheveux défaits ! Il semblait paisible et heureux. Meredith aurait préféré rester mais pensait qu’il était plus sage de partir. Elle se glissa doucement hors du lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain, attrapant au passage ses sous-vêtements qu’elle enfila rapidement. De retour dans la chambre, elle rassemblait le reste de ses vêtements quand il se réveilla.

**\--** « Mer, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda-t-il d’une voix où perçait une note de chagrin en comprenant qu’elle voulait s’en aller.

**\--** « Je dois rentrer », lui dit-elle d’un ton navré.

**\--** « Au beau milieu de la nuit ? Je croyais que tes sœurs gardaient les enfants ? ».

**\--** « Oui, mais… ».

Il s’était redressé en prenant appui sur un coude. Penchant la tête de côté, il lui dit :

**\--** « S’il-te-plait, _cara_ reste. Passe la nuit avec moi. Sinon demain je croirais sûrement avoir rêvé. Encore ! ».

Meredith s’immobilisa et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle n’était donc pas la seule à avoir été torturée par ses sens en pensant à lui !

**\--** « Quoi ? Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez fait des rêves inappropriés au sujet de votre titulaire, Dr Deluca ? », demanda-t-elle, coquine, en s’approchant du lit.

**\--** « Dr Grey, votre question me fait penser que vous aussi vous avez eu des rêves inappropriés concernant votre résident » ! répondit-il sur un ton trainant en détachant chaque mot.

**\--** « Qui, moi ? », fit-elle, mutine.

**\--** « Oui… toi ! », dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour l’attirer dans le lit.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son torse nu en riant.

**\--** « Alors est-ce que tu vas avouer ? ». 

**\--** « Jamais ! », cria-t-elle, hilare.

**\--** « C’est ce qu’on va voir ! », la menaça-t-il d’un air malicieux en la chatouillant et en la couvrant de petits baisers pour la forcer à avouer.

**\--** « Andrew ! ça c’est la pire des tortures ! », hurla-t-elle.

Ils riaient aux éclats en roulant sur le lit.

**\--** « Ok, arrête ! ». 

Andrew s’arrêta pour la contempler en souriant :

**\--** « Tu capitules » ?

**\--** « Oui, je me rends, j’avoue », dit-elle toujours en riant.

**\--** « Le vainqueur peut réclamer son prix maintenant ? », murmura-t-il.

**\--** « Le vainqueur peut avoir tout ce qu’il désire » !

Andrew se pencha alors pour s’emparer de ses lèvres. Ses baisers se firent plus sensuels, plus profonds et leurs rires n’ont pas tardé à se transformer en gémissements de plaisir.

**\--** « Alors, est-ce que tu vas me raconter ? », murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

**\--** « Sûrement pas ! ».

**\--** « J’ai une meilleure idée ! ».

Andrew se laissa glisser sur le dos et la fit asseoir au-dessus de lui.

**\--** « _Montre-moi_  ! », murmura-t-il en italien.

**********************************

Bien plus tard, après s’être préparés pour la nuit, ils étaient couchés, blottis dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Épuisés, rassasiés et heureux, ils se laissèrent gagner par le sommeil, les pensées voguant l’un vers l’autre. Alors que Meredith avait encore du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu’elle éprouvait pour lui, Andrew de son côté luttait contre l’envie de laisser échapper de ses lèvres ces mots qu’il savait qu’elle n’était pas encore prête à entendre et qu’il murmurait dans son cœur :

«  _Je t’aime, Meredith Grey !_ ».

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, ils l’on finalement fait ! C’est la première fois de Merluca mais c’est aussi la première fois que j’écris une scène de sexe et j’aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez. Je n’ai pas pu imaginer cette scène sans les bougies, peut-être parce que j’avais lu une fanfic où il y avait des bougies pour leur première fois. 
> 
> Aimeriez-vous avoir d’autres scènes de ce genre ? Peut-être un lendemain matin encore plus hot, qui sait ? 
> 
> À bientôt !


	13. Épisode 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela faisait au moins un quart d’heure qu’Andrew s’était réveillé. Il a eu le temps de faire un petit tour par la salle de bain puis de mettre le café en route avant de revenir s’allonger auprès de Meredith. Il la regardait dormir depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il était si heureux qu’il se demandait comment son cœur pouvait contenir toute cette joie, tout ce bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’épisode 19 se situe au lendemain de l’épisode 18.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 13 (Épisode 19)**

Cela faisait au moins un quart d’heure qu’Andrew s’était réveillé. Il a eu le temps de faire un petit tour par la salle de bain puis de mettre le café en route avant de revenir s’allonger auprès de Meredith. Il la regardait dormir depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il était si heureux qu’il se demandait comment son cœur pouvait contenir toute cette joie, tout ce bonheur. Il comprit d’où venait l’expression imagée du cœur qui pouvait déborder de joie et même exploser de joie pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle était tellement belle, tellement adorable dans son sommeil. Et elle était là, dans son lit. Et le plus incroyable c’est que ce n’était pas un rêve. Il savait que ce n’en était pas un parce que ce qu’il a vécu hier soir a dépassé tout ce qu’il avait pu imaginer jusqu’ici. Jamais il n’avait connu une telle extase dans les bras d’une femme.

Il la vit bouger un peu dans son sommeil et elle roula légèrement de côté pour se retrouver encore plus près de lui. Il ne put résister plus longtemps à l’envie d’écarter les mèches blondes qui cachaient un peu son visage et de déposer un petit baiser sur son nez… puis encore un autre sur sa joue… et encore un autre sur ses lèvres, beaucoup plus appuyé cette fois-ci. Elle se mit alors à sourire légèrement et émit un petit gémissement de bonheur en battant des cils pour essayer d’ouvrir les yeux. Andrew se redressa sur un coude et lui dit :

 **\--** « _Buongiorno mia Cara_  ! »

 **\--** « Mmm ! Bonjour ! répondit-elle en se blottissant contre son torse. Ça sent l’odeur du café, pourquoi tu ne m’as pas réveillée plus tôt » ?

 **\--** « Tu dormais si profondément que je n’ai pas pu. De plus, c’est tellement agréable de te regarder dormir » !

 **\--** « Je crois que la seule chose qu’on n’a pas faite la nuit dernière c’est dormir ».

 **\--** « Oui, et je ne vais pas m’en plaindre. Tu as été vraiment hot Mer ! Vous ne cesserez jamais de m’impressionner Dr Grey » !

En disant cela, il s’est mis à l’embrasser dans le cou, tandis que sa main se glissait déjà sous le T-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle qu’il lui avait prêté pour la nuit.

 **\--** « Andrew arrête ! Si tu commences avec ça, on va être en retard au boulot » !

 **\--** « T’inquiètes pas, on a plus d’une heure devant nous avant de devoir partir » lui dit-il en déposant un autre baiser sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il caressait déjà l’un de ses seins.

 **\--** « Oui, mais je dois passer à la maison avant d’aller à l’hôpital ; il faut que je me lève » dit Meredith qui pourtant se serrait encore plus contre lui.

 **\--** « Pourquoi ? T’as pas besoin de te changer. Personne ne saura que tu as découché vu que tu portais d’autres vêtements hier au boulot ».

 **\--** « Attends ! Comment sais-tu que je portais d’autres vêtements » ?

 **\--** « Parce que je t’ai vu arriver au parking hier. Tu portais un long manteau bleu par-dessus ton chemiser beige je crois. Je t’ai regardé marcher pendant que tu parlais au téléphone. Et je me disais qu’il n’y avait aucune femme de plus belle au monde. Puis tu es tombée sur Dr Hunt et je t’ai vu rire avec Léo. J’étais trop loin pour entendre ton rire et c’est là que je me suis rendu compte à quel point ton rire me manquait. Tu sais, j’avais encore très mal à cause de cette histoire avec mon père car j’ai vraiment cru que ce projet c’était une chance pour nous deux de nous rapprocher alors qu’au contraire, il a peut-être détruit ce qui restait encore de notre relation déjà… compliquée. Pourtant Mer, en te regardant, la seule chose que je me disais c’est que j’avais envie de te faire rire et de rire avec toi. Meredith… je… ». ~~~~

Il s’arrêta juste à temps pour ne pas laisser échapper son secret. Elle n’était pas prête à entendre à quel point il l’aimait. ~~~~

 **\--** « Meredith, je tiens beaucoup à toi. J’ai été un idiot, je sais ; mais je veux vraiment que cela marche entre nous. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée jusqu’ici. Jamais je n’ai été aussi bien avec quelqu’un ».

Elle le regardait, émue et heureuse qu’il se soit confié à elle, mais ne répondit rien. Andrew ne s’attendait pas à de grandes déclarations de sa part. Elle était là et c’est tout ce qui comptait. Il se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser mais Meredith interrompit son élan en entendant le bip de sa messagerie.

 **\--** « Andrew, c’est peut-être les enfants, je dois vérifier ».

 **\--** « Oui, bien sûr, vas-y ».

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et Andrew la laissa dans la chambre tandis qu’elle répondait à son message. Elle en profita également pour courir se brosser les dents avec la brosse qu’il lui avait donnée hier soir. Ils n’étaient pas encore un vieux couple alors ces petits détails comptaient pour l’instant. C’était quand même leur premier matin et elle avait remarqué qu’Andrew y avait pensé également.

Elle l’a rejoint ensuite dans la cuisine. Il avait déjà disposé sur la table du pain grillé et de quoi les tartiner et aussi des yogourts et des pommes vertes en plus du café qui était prêt. Il était en train de s’en verser une tasse quand elle s’approcha. Il ne portait qu’un short très court qu’il avait dû enfiler ce matin en se réveillant car il n’avait que son boxer pour dormir. Ses jambes étaient superbement musclées. Il se retourna à moitié sur lui-même pour lui demander :

 **\--** « T’en veux une tasse également ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu prends au petit déjeuner ».

Il la regarda s’approcher de lui dans ce T-shirt trop grand et admira ses jambes fuselées qu’elle savait si bien comment enrouler autour de lui pour le mettre à sa merci. Elle l’entoura de ses bras tout en faisant attention à ce qu’il ne fasse pas tomber son café.

 **\--** « Euh… oui, je veux bien mais dans un instant », dit-elle en se serrant contre lui, la joue collée à son dos, s’imprégnant ainsi de son odeur et de sa chaleur.

 **\--** « Les enfants, ça va ? », demanda-t-il sur le ton de quelqu’un qui se sentait vraiment concerné.

 **\--** « Ils vont bien merci, lui répondit-elle, heureuse de sa sollicitude. J’ai envoyé un texte à Maggie qui m’a répondu que tout était sous contrôle et elle va m’apporter des vêtements de rechange à l’hôpital. Mais, en fait, le texte que j’ai reçu était d’Alex ».

 **\--** « Alex ? », questionna Andrew.

 **\--** « Il voulait savoir si Jo m’avait appelé. Elle est rentrée de Pittsburg hier soir et elle semble un peu bizarre ; elle vient juste de partir pour l’hôpital alors qu’il était sous la douche et il est inquiet ».

 **\--** « C’est quoi l’histoire avec Jo ? », voulut-il savoir.

 **\--** « Eh bien, elle s’était rendue là-bas pour essayer d’apprendre quelque chose sur sa mère biologique et il semblerait que cela ne se soit pas passé comme elle l’espérait. En tout cas, Alex voudrait qu’on aille prendre un verre ce soir pour fêter la fin de son intérim au poste de chef mais surtout pour que Jo puisse se changer les idées. Qu’en dis-tu ? ». 

Meredith se serrait de plus en plus contre Andrew en lui parlant. Ce dernier se retourna cette fois-ci complètement sur lui-même pour lui faire face.

 **\--** « Euh… tu as dit… “ _on_ ” » ?

 **\--** « Euh… oui, j’ai dit “ _on_ ” ».

 **\--** « Et que veut dire “ _on_ ” » ?

 **\--** « Je crois que si je demandais à Ellis, elle dirait “ _toi et moi_ ” ».

 **\--** « Cela veut dire que je serai “ _ton copain_ ” et que toi tu seras “ _ma copine_ ” ».

 **\--** « Oui, je crois que oui, espèce d’idiot ! », lui dit-elle en lui prenant sa tasse de café des mains. Elle en bu une petite gorgée avant de la lui rendre.

 **\--** « Oh tu sais, avec toi, je ne suis jamais sûr de rien, répondit-il en en buvant un peu à son tour. Hier soir encore ce mot semblait t’effrayer ».

 **\--** « Eh bien… ce n’est plus le cas », dit-elle en lui reprenant encore sa tasse des mains.

Andrew la regarda avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **\--** « Je sais maintenant comment te faire changer d’avis ».

Il prit la tasse qu’il déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine de façon à pouvoir la prendre par la taille et l’embrasser. Meredith rejeta la tête en arrière pour savourer son baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné. Elle sentit sa langue jouer avec la sienne et la tension commença à monter entre eux. Ils se mirent à se cogner partout dans la petite cuisine exiguë en essayant d’enlever leurs vêtements et ils en riaient à chaque fois. Il aida Meredith à faire passer le T-shirt par-dessus sa tête pendant qu’il faisait tomber son short.

 **\--** « Andrew, je crois qu’on va vraiment être en retard. Je ferais mieux d’aller prendre une douche, et vite ».

 **\--** « Va pour la douche. Viens, allons-y ».

 **\--** « Quoi ? J’ai dit une douche rapide, Andrew » !

 **\--** « Pas de problème. Je peux aussi être rapide en cas de besoin », fit-il avec un clin d’œil qui ne laissait pas de doute sur ses intentions. 

Il l’entraîna vers la douche sous laquelle ils s’engouffrèrent tous les deux en riant après avoir envoyé promener leurs sous-vêtements.

**********************************

L’eau légèrement tiède coulait sur leur peau et ils se caressèrent l’un l’autre sans arrêter de s’embrasser avidement. Meredith se pressait contre lui d’une façon tellement suggestive qu’il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu’elle voulait. Se rendant compte qu’il n’avait pas de préservatif, Andrew s’immobilisa un instant.

 **\--** « Mer… attends. Je n’ai pas de… ».

Meredith comprit immédiatement parce que cette pensée lui avait traversée l’esprit au même instant que lui.

 **\--** « On s’en fout… Laisse tomber ! », dit-elle entre deux baisers.

 **\--** « Quoi » ?

 **\--** « Côté contraceptif, tout est sous contrôle ».

 **\--** « T’en es sûre » ?

Elle n’allait pas lui avouer qu’elle avait recommencé avec sa méthode contraceptive après leur premier rencard.

 **\--** « Andrew, s’il-te-plait, viens. Je te veux, maintenant ».

Andrew ne s’est pas fait prier plus longtemps.

Il souleva Meredith pour qu’elle puisse enrouler ses longues jambes autour de lui, tandis qu’elle s’accrocha à son cou de ses deux bras. Quand il s’unit à elle il sentit sa chaleur l’envelopper et laissa échapper un râle de plaisir bientôt suivi de petits mots en italien.

 **\--** « Oh oui, Andrew… oh oui… », n’arrêtait-elle pas de murmurer elle aussi.

Les cris de Meredith lui faisaient perdre tout contrôle. Il voulut l’attendre et se mis à ralentir un peu leur rythme passionné mais elle protesta :

 **\--** « Non ! Andrew, ne t’arrête pas » ! 

Alors il continua sur la même cadence effrénée et un instant après il l’inonda tandis que, happée par l’orgasme à son tour au même moment, elle criait son nom, pantelante.

 **\--** « _Cara_ , comment peux-tu être aussi affamée si tôt le matin après un repas aussi copieux la veille » ?

Ils riaient ensemble de sa taquinerie.

 **\--** « Je crois que c’est la faute à tes talents culinaires. Tu m’avais prévenue que j’allais en être éblouie mais je peux te dire que tu étais bien loin du compte » !

 **\--** « Et toi Mer tu es… Waouh » !

 **\--** « Mmm ! Qui a besoin d’enrichir son vocabulaire maintenant » !

 **\--** « Bon ok, je ne l’ai pas volé, celle-là » !

 **\--** « Alors, est-ce qu’on la prend enfin cette douche » ?

 **\--** « Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, sinon on y passera la journée ».

Meredith se mit à glousser. Et s’emparant du savon, elle lui dit d’une voix suave à l’oreille :

 **\--** « Retourne-toi pour que je puisse te savonner le dos ».

 **\--** « Alors là, ce sera encore pire » !

 **\--** « Mmm, le torse alors ? Tu es vraiment bien bâti ».

 **\--** « T’as pas honte de te rincer l’œil aussi ouvertement ? », dit-il, toujours un peu troublé quand elle la regardait ainsi. 

Ils restèrent à rire et à batifoler sous la douche en se savonnant l’un l’autre et en s’embrassant. Et bien entendu ils se sont mis en retard et ont dû embarquer leur tartine et leur café avec eux pour les manger dans la voiture après s’être habillés en toute vitesse. Meredith n’a même pas eu le temps de bien se sécher les cheveux avec le séchoir qu’elle avait trouvé dans la collection impressionnante de produits et d’accessoires qu’Andrew avait pour ses cheveux. De plus, ils sont malheureusement tombés sur un embouteillage et Meredith commença à s’impatienter derrière le volant.

 **\--** « Je t’avais dit que ça irait plus vite avec la moto », lui fit remarquer Andrew.

 **\--** « Andrew, tu n’étais pas sérieux quand même en suggérant qu’on prenne ta moto ? Tu me vois arriver à l’hôpital ainsi ! Que dirait les gens » ?

 **\--** « Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, que l’on arrive sur ma moto ou dans ta voiture, les gens vont en tirer la même conclusion ».

 **\--** « Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais dire que je suis censée être une mère de famille raisonnable qui ne joue pas au casse-cou ».

 **\--** « Je ne joue pas au casse-cou à moto Mer ».

Elle se tourna pour le regarder et lui dit :

 **\--** « T’as intérêt. Ou c’est moi qui te casse le cou ».

Il sourit, heureux de voir qu’elle s’inquiétait pour lui. Il savait que son mari était mort dans un accident de voiture, alors il voulut la rassurer.

 **\--** « Meredith, je suis toujours très prudent, je ne veux pas que tu t’inquiètes pour moi ».

Pendant un instant elle eut la gorge serrée en imaginant qu’il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose. Elle ne voulait pas analyser ce qu’elle ressentait à cette seule idée. Cela faisait quelques secondes que la voiture était à l’arrêt et ils se regardaient dans un silence rempli d’émotion. Ils se penchèrent en même temps pour échanger un long et tendre baiser. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de mots pour comprendre à quel point ils tenaient l’un à l’autre. Andrew n’a pas pu s’empêcher de se demander si elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui. Et sans même s’en rendre compte il commença à bégayer un peu en disant :

 **\--** « Meredith… je… Mer… je… »

Le bruit des avertisseurs des voitures derrière eux les ramena à la réalité et Meredith dû se remettre à avancer pour ne pas s’attirer les foudres des conducteurs.

Une fois de plus, Andrew s’en voulut d’avoir failli lâcher le morceau. Il devait être plus sur ses gardes désormais. Aucun doute, cela allait être très difficile de garder pour lui ce qu’il éprouvait du plus profond de son être et qu’il aurait aimé pouvoir crier au monde entier.

Arrivés à l’hôpital, Meredith s’est garée et tandis qu’elle prenait son sac et son téléphone, Andrew était déjà en train de lui ouvrir sa portière. Elle le remercia d’un sourire et lui dit :

 **\--** « Tu sais que je vais finir par m’habituer à être traitée comme une princesse ».

 **\--** « Je dirais que tu es plutôt une reine. Ma reine ! », dit-il en se penchant pour l’embrasser sur le nez.

 **\--** « Andrew, on est au boulot maintenant ! », s’écria-t-elle sur le ton de la réprimande.

 **\--** « Sérieusement Mer ? Encore des règles » ?

 **\--** « Ecoute, on peut les alléger un peu mais tu devras essayer de ne pas m’embrasser à chaque fois que tu me croises dans un couloir. Je veux qu’on reste professionnels ».

Andrew soupira à fendre l’âme et Meredith lui lança le même regard qu’elle lance à Bailey quand celui-ci fait sa moue habituelle lorsqu’elle lui refuse quelque chose.

 **\--** « D’accord. Suis-je autorisé à te prendre par la main au moins ? », demanda-t-il en penchant la tête d’un côté. 

«  _Ah ! maudit soit ce tic_  », se dit Meredith qui n’a pas pu lui résister plus longtemps. Elle lui sourit et lui pris la main. Et comme par magie, le sourire d’Andrew était revenu aussi !

**********************************

Alors qu’Andrew était toujours sur son nuage après cette nuit magique qu’il a passé avec Meredith, la dure réalité à laquelle les médecins du _Grey Sloan_ faisait face tous les jours l’a brutalement rattrapé. Il s’est retrouvé debout devant la porte des urgences pour en interdire l’accès aux hommes parce que c’était la moindre des choses qu’il pouvait faire pour aider cette patiente victime de viol à surmonter son traumatisme.

Andrew s’était senti meurtri de voir à quel point elle était effrayée rien que par le son de sa voix quand il était allé parler à Jo qui était en train de la soigner. Il s’est vite aperçu qu’il était en face d’une victime de viol. Heureusement qu’elle a fait preuve de courage et de détermination en brisant le silence sur ce qui lui est arrivé. C’était sans aucun doute le premier pas vers sa reconstruction. Mais pour cela, elle allait avoir besoin de son mari qui lui avait paru effondré quand il l’avait vu un peu plus tard.

Ce qu’Andrew avait vu dans son regard, c’était la colère, le désespoir et la culpabilité de n’avoir pas pu protéger la femme qu’il aimait. Il pensait à Meredith et à sa sœur et savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais s’en remettre si une telle chose leur arrivait. Il espérait être toujours là pour les protéger mais savait que ce n’était pas possible. Le monde pouvait faire tellement peur parfois. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment des hommes pouvaient se comporter ainsi.

Mais d’un autre côté, c’est dans ce même monde qu’il y avait des gens comme les membres du personnel féminin du _Grey Sloan_ capables de faire preuve de toute cette solidarité dont il a été témoin aujourd’hui. Il y avait donc encore de la beauté dans ce monde, si on regardait du bon côté. Il pensait à ce qu’il était en train de vivre avec Meredith et s’est dit que c’est dans cette partie du monde qu’il voulait être avec elle.  

  **********************************

Andrew avait terminé son service et se dirigeait vers la salle de repos des titulaires où Meredith lui avait demandé de la rejoindre. Elle lui avait manqué pendant toute la journée et il avait hâte de se retrouver avec elle. Quand il pénétra dans la salle il fut saisi par sa beauté et son élégance.

 **\--** « Waouh ! Tu es vraiment époustouflante ce soir ! », dit-il en se penchant pour l’embrasser légèrement. 

 **\--** « Merci, lui répondit Meredith avec un sourire ».

Elle portait des jeans bleus et un top noir qu’elle trouvait un peu trop élégant pour se rendre chez Joe mais, c’est ce qui arrive quand c’est Maggie qui choisit ses vêtements, se dit-elle. Andrew s’était approché d’elle et l’enlaça.

 **\--** « Avec ce look hyper sexy je n’ai vraiment pas envie de te partager avec les Kavev ».

 **\--** « Euh… justement, à propos de la soirée… », commença Meredith.

Andrew haussa un sourcil en guise d’interrogation.

 **\--** « Eh bien… », commença Meredith.

 **\--** « C’est cette histoire de copain et copine qui t’as fait changer d’avis », lui demanda-t-il ?

 **\--** « Non ! Bien sûr que non. Qu’est-ce que tu vas chercher » ?

 **\--** « Alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe » ?

 **\--** « Il se passe que Jo traverse quelque chose qu’elle ne veut encore partager avec personne, même pas avec Alex. Elle veut rester seule ce soir ».

 **\--** « Donc, il n’y aura qu’Alex et nous ? Cela sera vraiment bizarre ».

 **\--** « Justement, ce sera un peu trop bizarre et je ne peux pas laisser Alex seul ce soir. Il semble vraiment perdu à se demander comment va sa femme et ce qu’il pourrait bien faire pour elle. Donc, je me demandais si… ».

 **\--** « Si je pouvais vous laisser seuls ? », termina-t-il à sa place.

 **\--** « Oui, je sais que c’est beaucoup te demander mais… »

 **\--** « Mais c’est ton meilleur ami. Meredith, je comprends. Ne t’en fais pas », la coupa-t-il.

 **\--** « T’en es sur » ?

 **\--** « Ecoute Mer, je ne vais pas me mettre entre ton meilleur ami et toi. Je me suis juré de ne plus jamais me mettre entre Alex et une femme, d’ailleurs. J’ai bien appris ma leçon, crois-moi », dit-il en riant.

Alex qui passait justement prendre Meredith entendit la dernière phrase d’Andrew et dit :

 **\--** « Oh encore cette vieille histoire ; je croyais qu’on s’était expliqué » !

Meredith et Andrew se retournèrent tous les deux pour voir Alex debout sur le pas de la porte.

 **\--** « Oh non ! C’est vraiment une vieille histoire, rassurez-vous. Je… je ne faisais que plaisanter ».

 **\--** « Mer, si tu veux rester avec ton copain je comprendrais ».

 **\--** « Alex, ne sois pas stupide ; je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. Il ne reste que nous deux, tu te rappelles. Alors allons-y ».

 **\--** « Euh… oui, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, allez-y. Je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu ».

 **\--** « Oh ! nuit de garde hier soir ? », demanda Alex.

Mais au même instant il intercepta le regard qu’ils se sont lancé et Meredith rougit comme une pivoine en voyant qu’il avait compris à leur mine complice qu’ils avaient dû avoir une nuit mouvementée.

Alex leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

 **\--** « OK, allons-y » !

 **\--** « Oh attend ! Comment vas-tu rentrer ? », s’inquiéta Meredith en se tournant vers Andrew.

 **\--** « Ne t’inquiète pas. J’ai l’habitude de prendre un taxi quand je suis trop crevé pour tenir droit sur la moto. Tu vois, ce n’est pas ce que je qualifierais de casse-cou ».

 **\--** « D’accord, rentre bien », dit Meredith en se haussant pour l’embrasser tendrement, assez longtemps en tout cas pour qu’Alex se gratte la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence.

Bonne soirée lui dit Andrew qui la regardait quitter la pièce avec Alex qui lui demanda :

 **\--** « Alors, tu vas me raconter pourquoi ton résident n’as pas fermé l’œil hier soir » ?

 **\--** « Oh ! ferme-la Alex » !

Andrew compris qu’il allait devoir s’habituer à partager Meredith avec les gens de son entourage quand ils avaient besoin d’elle. Elle avait un très grand cœur et était toujours là pour eux. C’était l’une des facettes qui caractérisaient Meredith Grey et il n’y en avait pas une seule qu’il n’aimait pas jusqu’ici. Non, pas une seule.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, il s’agit d’un chapitre assez long parce que j’ai voulu faire référence à la prise en charge de la victime de viol que je ne pouvais pas passer sous silence même si la fic est uniquement centrée sur Merluca. Il y a aussi un clin d’œil à l’épisode14 sur la drogue lorsque Ben a dit à Miranda « Be in the beauty with me for a second ».
> 
> Je dois aussi malheureusement vous annoncer chers fans qu’il n’y aura qu’un seul épisode par semaine maintenant (au lieu de deux) à cause de la traduction qui me prend beaucoup de temps. Mais la bonne nouvelle c’est qu’il y aura encore huit chapitres, un chaque vendredi jusqu’au vendredi 20 septembre en attendant la diffusion du premier épisode de la saison16 prévue pour le jeudi 26 septembre.
> 
> À bientôt.


	14. Épisode 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les vestiaires des résidents où il finissait de se préparer pour rentrer chez lui, Andrew se demandait encore s’il avait passé le test de Webber en repensant à cette journée.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 14 (Épisode 20)**

Andrew se rendait au chevet d’une patiente que venait de lui confier Webber quand il aperçut Meredith debout près du tableau d’affichage des horaires des interventions au bloc. Il s’approcha d’elle en lui souriant et eu du mal à se retenir pour ne pas l’embrasser. Mais, se rappelant de la règle «  _pas de baiser quand ils se croisent dans les couloirs_  » il s’est retenu à temps, bien qu’il aurait juré qu’elle l’aurait embrassé volontiers elle aussi. Il se contenta d’un bref «  _Salut !_  » auquel Meredith répondit également par «  _Salut !_  ». Mais leurs yeux se souriaient et ils étaient heureux de ce simple petit moment.

**\--** « T’as eu l’occasion de travailler avec Webber depuis la… » ?

**\--** « La soirée » ?

**\--** « Humm Humm », acquiesça-t-il.

**\--** « Non. Pour l’instant j’ai toujours réussi à l’éviter ».

**\--** « Il m’a donné une appendicite » lui annonça-t-il, en prenant une petite gorgée de son café.

**\--** « Euh… Comment ça il t’a donné une appendicite » ?

**\--** « Il a dit : Deluca, c’est votre jour de chance, j’ai une appendicite, elle est pour vous », dit-il en imitant la voix de Webber.

**\--** « Ah ! ah », fit Meredith qui ne savait pas trop quoi en penser mais qui ne semblait pas trop rassurée pour autant.

L’expression de Meredith n’avait pas échappée à Andrew qui lui dit :

**\--** « Ah ! toi aussi tu trouves ça louche ».

**\--** « Je crois que c’est un test et qu’il ne faut pas que tu échoues ».

**\--** « Quel genre de test ? Chirurgical ou plutôt du genre… vous sortez avec Meredith, je ne suis pas sûr d’approuver ».

Meredith ne voulait pas lui communiquer son stress alors elle lui dit :

**\--** « On s’en fiche, c’est simple ; tu vas gérer ». Puis elle ajouta en s’en allant : « Je vais chercher un pénis ».

**\--** « Ok. Attend. Euh quoi ? Un pénis ? », s’étonna Andrew.

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de suivre Meredith pour lui demander plus de détails car au même instant il vit Webber s’approcher de lui.

**\--** « Deluca ! On a le bloc 2 », lui dit-il.

**\--** « Euh, très bien. Merci monsieur, j’apprécie le geste. J’ai hâte d’y être ! » dit-il en forçant un peu la note d’enthousiasme dans sa voix pour masquer son stress, allant même jusqu’à lever la main dans l’attente d’un geste amical de la part de Webber qui l’ignora complètement.

**\--** « Ah oui, j’espère bien », dit Webber qui passa son chemin sans s’arrêter.

C’était limite « embarrassant » et pas franchement rassurant quant à l’ambiance qui allait régner au bloc. Webber ne semblait pas du tout d’humeur amicale. Andrew le suivi malgré tout en se demandant s’il allait passer le test. Il était loin de se douter qu’il n’avait pas fini de se mettre dans des situations embarrassantes devant Webber au cours de la journée.

**********************************

Dans les vestiaires des résidents où il finissait de se préparer pour rentrer chez lui, Andrew se demandait encore s’il avait passé le test en repensant à cette journée. En tout cas il était vraiment content qu’elle soit terminée !

D’abord il y a eu cette patiente qui semblait clairement lui faire du rentre-dedans devant le père de sa copine – enfin le « presque père » de sa copine – et à qui il a eu du mal à faire comprendre – gentiment bien sûr – qu’il n’était intéressé que par son opération aussi canon soit-elle, ce qui lui a valu une leçon de Webber sur le fait que la prise en charge des patients nécessitait aussi de les mettre à l’aise.

Ensuite, il a littéralement mis les pieds dans le plat en déballant ses sentiments pour Meredith quand Webber lui a demandé comment il envisageait les choses à long terme et qu’il a cru qu’il parlait de sa relation avec elle alors qu’il voulait seulement parler de l’évolution de sa carrière.

Enfin, voulant arranger les choses, il a plutôt failli les empirer en jouant à celui qui voulait en mettre plein la vue à son professeur quand il a refusé de laisser Webber prendre le lead de l’opération après qu’ils soient tombés sur une complication inattendue, en l’occurrence un diverticule de Meckel qui les a obligés à transformer l’appendicectomie initialement prévue en une iléocolectomie.

Tout compte fait, il ne s’en était pas si mal tiré que cela vu que l’opération a été une réussite et que Webber ne semblait pas trop lui tenir rigueur de son outrecuidance au bloc, pour laquelle il s’est excusé d’ailleurs. Il lui avait même promis de glisser un mot en sa faveur à la cheffe de la chirurgie générale en voyant qu’il était attiré par cette spécialité au moins autant qu’il était attiré par la cheffe du service.

Était-ce sa façon de lui dire qu’il approuvait sa relation avec Meredith ? Andrew ne savait pas trop. Il n’en revenait pas de lui avoir dit combien Meredith était incroyable et combien elle le rendait heureux. C’est sorti pratiquement tout seul, il ne s’en est même pas rendu compte. Dieu merci, il l’avait arrêté avant qu’il ne lui dise qu’il était fou amoureux d’elle et qu’il ne pouvait imaginer aucun futur où elle ne serait pas présente. D’ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il a pu vivre sans elle jusqu’ici. C’était comme si sa vie n’avait vraiment commencé qu’avec elle. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître elle lui était devenue aussi indispensable que l’air qu’il respirait. Son sourire et ses baisers lui manquaient à longueur de journée.

Depuis leur première nuit chez lui il y a une semaine ils étaient devenus insatiables tous les deux si bien qu’ils ont oublié la plupart de leurs règles. Se regarder avec des yeux énamourés, se sourirent, devenir de plus en plus tactiles en se touchant ou en se prenant par la main et même avoir des rapports sexuels à l’hôpital, tout cela allait à l’encontre de leurs règles mais celles-ci devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à observer.

Le soir où elle était sortie avec Alex, Andrew avait passé la nuit à penser à elle. Il se disait qu’il y avait seulement vingt-quatre heures que son corps était allongé près du sien et elle lui manquait comme si elle avait toujours dormi dans ses bras et qu’il n’était plus habitué à voir l’autre côté du lit vide. Le lendemain elle a été au bloc toute la matinée et ils ne se sont pas vus avant la mi-journée. Lorsqu’Andrew l’a vu enfin elle parlait avec Dr Altman qui sortait de la chambre bleue, l’une des _Mood Room_ , et il resta un peu en retrait, se retenant de toute ses forces pour ne pas courir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras.

**\--** « Crois-moi Meredith, cette lumière bleue agit vraiment sur l’humeur de cette petite qui joue au soldat dans mon ventre. C’est une chance inouïe de pouvoir venir m’y enfermer aux pires moments de ma journée quand j’ai besoin de me détendre un peu ».

**\--** « Oh ! cela fonctionne si bien que ça ? », dit Meredith qui venait d’apercevoir Andrew dont le regard intense rempli de désir semblait violer à lui tout seul la totalité de leurs règles.

**\--** « Oh oui, tu devrais l’essayer » !

Elle vit Andrew esquisser un sourire et comprit vite à quoi il pensait.

**\--** « Oh ! Ok », dit-elle, incapable de former une phrase cohérente sous le regard d’Andrew qui semblait la déshabiller.

Teddy ajouta en s’éloignant :

**\--** « C’est le pied Meredith ! Tu m’en diras des nouvelles » !

Alors là, le sourire d’Andrew s’élargit jusqu’à ses oreilles. Meredith la regarda s’approcher et resta sans bouger. Elle sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps et rougit sous son regard quand il s’arrêta à quelques centimètres d’elle. Son trouble n’échappa pas à Andrew qui sourit en voyant l’effet qu’il avait sur elle. Il lui dit :

**\--** « Tu sais, Dr Altman donne toujours des conseils très avisés. Tu devrais l’écouter ».

**\--** « Andrew, tu ne penses pas à ce à quoi je crois que tu penses ».

**\--** « Si. Je dirais même, pour être honnête que je ne pense qu’à ça depuis hier soir. Et toi » ?

**\--** « Andrew, non ! », dit-elle d’un ton qu’elle voulait sévère mais son petit rire et l’éclat de ses yeux démentaient cette sévérité.

Andrew lui prit la main, sans se préoccuper des gens qui pourraient les voir et lui dit de sa voix sensuelle :

**\--** « Viens avec moi ».

Elle n’opposa aucune résistance et le suivi comme si ses jambes obéissaient à Andrew et non à sa propre volonté. Elle était à sa merci quand il lui parlait ainsi. Il la fit entrer dans la chambre et prit le soin de verrouiller la porte et de baisser complètement les stores. Il se retourna pour la regarder, les yeux remplis de tendresse.

**\--** « Tu m’as manqué », murmura-t-il.

**\--** « Tu m’as manqué aussi », murmura-t-elle également, en faisant un pas vers lui.

Le cœur d’Andrew s’emballa en l’entendant admettre pour la première fois qu’il lui avait manqué. Ce n’était pas des mots vide de sens qu’elle aurait balancé comme cela dans la conversation sans y penser ; Andrew savait que c’était un pas important pour Meredith. Il l’attira à lui et se pencha pour l’embrasser tendrement. C’était comme s’abreuver après des jours de soif dans le désert. Meredith enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se serra contre lui tandis que leur baiser devenait de plus en plus profond.

Andrew s’écarta un peu d’elle pour lui dire :

**\--** « Mer, je sais que tu tiens à nos règles alors je comprendrai si… ».

**\--** « Chut », lui dit-elle en l’embrassant pour le faire taire.

Puis, elle se mit à le pousser jusqu’à l’une des chaises sur laquelle il se laissa tomber. Elle s’assit à califourchon sur lui et lui dit, coquine :

**\--** « Je dois vérifier la théorie du Dr Teddy Altman ».

Puis elle s’empara avidement de ses lèvres tout en défaisant la ceinture de son pantalon. Andrew l’aida à défaire le sien. En un instant le feu du désir les avait embrasés et ils ne faisaient plus qu’un. Meredith se mit à bouger lentement tout en parcourant les doigts dans ses cheveux avant de les faire glisser sur sa nuque, sur son torse. Elle se pencha ensuite pour l’embrasser sans arrêter ses mouvements qui se firent encore plus sensuels, plus tendres.

Andrew ne sait pas si c’était à cause de toute cette lumière bleue qui les enveloppait, mais toujours est-il que les sensations qu’ils ressentaient semblaient décupler. Il voulait faire durer leur plaisir mais Meredith atteignit le septième ciel en moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire. Alors seulement il s’est laissé aller à l’y rejoindre, perdus dans son regard bleu qui brillait. Ils sont restés quelques instants blottis l’un contre l’autre et Meredith rompit le silence en disant :

**\--** « Hmm ! Je crois que j’adore cette pièce encore plus que Teddy ! Tu crois que d’autres personnes ont eu la même idée que nous » ?

**\--** « J’aimerais croire que c’est notre endroit secret mais tu sais on est au _Grey Sloan_ et cela m’étonnerait si on était les premiers à avoir eu cette fabuleuse idée ».

**\--** « Mais tu sais, ce n’est pas une raison pour recommencer. On bosse ici Andrew. On est plus raisonnables que cela », dit Meredith en réajustant ses vêtements.

**\--** « Tu as raison. On ne devrait pas recommencer », répéta Andrew en hochant la tête vigoureusement.

Malgré leurs bonnes résolutions, ils ont remis ça il y a deux jours dans la voiture de Meredith garée sur le parking de l’hôpital.

Elle avait fini son service tandis qu’il lui restait encore quatre heures à faire donc il lui a offert de l’accompagner jusqu’à sa voiture car il avait quelques minutes de pause. Leur baiser d’adieu s’était prolongé tant et si bien qu’ils se sont retrouvés à moitié nus sur le siège arrière.

Ce soir, ils avaient enfin tous les deux leurs soirées et ils avaient prévus de se retrouver chez lui. Il venait de commander leur dîner par téléphone et était en train de fermer son casier quand il reçut un message de Meredith lui disant de la retrouver à l’entrée. Quand il la vit, elle était de dos et, penchée sur le comptoir des infirmières, elle écrivait sur un dossier. Il s’approcha lentement et glissa sa main droite à sa taille. Elle se tourna légèrement sur elle-même et leva les yeux vers lui pour lui sourire.

**\--** « Prête ? », demanda Andrew.

**\--** « Prête », répondit-elle.

Elle tendit le dossier à une infirmière et lui prit la main. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie sans remarquer les regards qui les suivaient.

**********************************

Étant donné que Meredith n’allait pas rester pour la nuit, Andrew proposa de prendre sa moto pour suivre sa voiture.

**\--** « Andrew, je déteste vraiment te voir sur cette moto ».

Comme il haussa les sourcils en guise d’étonnement elle continua :

**\--** « Je veux dire, tu es sexy à mort sur cette moto et cela me fait penser à des choses vraiment très inappropriées que je ne pourrais pas faire sur le parking de l’hôpital mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être inquiète quand je te vois partir sur cet engin de malheur ».

Il rit de la voir bouder ainsi.

**\--** « Tu sais, le seul moyen de vaincre ta peur, c’est de me laisser t’y emmener faire un tour un de ces jours. Je te promets qu’on pourra faire toutes les choses inappropriées que tu veux. Et tu peux me croire, personne ne sera aussi sexy que toi sur cette moto ».

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de tourner les talons pour aller prendre sa voiture.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps à l’appartement et en voyant Andrew encombré de paquets Meredith en déduit qu’il avait fait un léger détour pour aller récupérer leur dîner. Elle l’accusa alors de rouler trop vite.

**\--** « Mer, je t’assure que non. J’ai pris un raccourci. Et ma commande était prête quand je suis arrivé parce que je suis un habitué. Combien de fois dois-je te répéter que je suis toujours très prudent » ?

**\--** « Je veux bien te croire sur parole ».

Andrew ouvrit la porte pour la laisser entrer puis alla déposer ses paquets sur la table de la salle à manger et se dépêcha de changer de sujet.

**\--** « J’espère que tu as faim parce que ses spaghettis sont la deuxième meilleure imitation de ceux de ma mère et il faut les manger tant que c’est chaud ».

**\--** « Hmm ! J’en ai déjà l’eau à la bouche alors. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce la deuxième meilleure imitation » ?

**\--** « Parce que la meilleure, c’est moi qui la fais ».

**\--** « Evidement ! J’avais oublié que je sortais avec un chef ».

**\--** « Viens. Installons-nous sur le canapé ». 

Il attendit qu’elle soit assise pour lui tendre son plat puis s’assis à côté d’elle. Meredith avait très faim et commença à manger avec appétit. C’était effectivement super bon. Tout en mangeant ils parlèrent de leurs mauvaises habitudes alimentaires à cause de leur emploi du temps de dingues. Andrew se plaignait un peu du fait qu’il n’avait ni le temps ni l’envie de cuisiner quand il rentrait du boulot. Il ne put s’empêcher de penser à sa patiente de ce matin qui avait cru qu’il mangeait toujours sainement surtout lorsque Meredith lui dit : 

**\--** « Oh et comment fais-tu pour avoir un corps aussi bien sculpté » ?

Meredith le vit rougir un peu sous son regard qui parcourait son corps avec admiration. Décidément, elle devrait arrêter de lui faire ce genre de compliment. Ce sera difficile quand il porte l’un de ces nombreux T-shirt noirs qu’il semble tellement affectionner. Il était craquant à mort !

**\--** « Je vais à la salle de sport quand j’ai un moment ».

**\--** « Tu sais, je pourrais m’habituer à en manger quasiment tous les soirs moi aussi, c’est vraiment délicieux, dit-elle en déposant son assiette presque vide. T’es sûr que tu peux faire mieux » ?

**\--** « On parie » ?

**\--** « Oh non, certainement pas. Je sais que tu es un vrai chef » !

Il se leva pour se débarrasser des assiettes vides et revint avec deux bouteilles d’eau pétillante ; il lui en tendit une.

**\--** « En passant, il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis ce matin ».

**\--** « Ah ! », fit Meredith.

**\--** « C’était quoi cette histoire de pénis » ?

**\--** « Oh ! C’était pour Catherine. Elle avait besoin d’un pénis pour lui remonter le moral ».

**\--** « Quoi » ?

Meredith éclata de rire.

**\--** « Je veux dire… une greffe de pénis ».

Et elle lui raconta alors le cas en question. Elle en profita pour lui parler de son opération à lui avec Richard.

**\--** « Richard m’a dit à quel point tu avais assuré aujourd’hui au bloc ».

**\--** « Ah oui » ?

**\--** « Eh oui ! Il semblerait même que tu avais un peu trop d’assurance à son goût ».

**\--** « Oh non ! S’il-te-plait ne me rappelle surtout pas combien je me suis ridiculisé devant lui aujourd’hui ».

**\--** « Je ne crois pas. Il m’a dit que tu étais un très bon chirurgien ».

**\--** « Il a dit ça » ?

**\--** « Oui, mais je le savais déjà ».

**\--** « Et… qu’est-ce qu’il a dit d’autre, voulut savoir Andrew qui avait peur qu’il lui eût raconté ce qu’il avait dit à son sujet ».

**\--** « Il a aussi dit que tu étais quelqu’un de bien et ça, je l’avais déjà remarqué aussi, bien que ce fut agréable à entendre ».

Les yeux d’Andrew s’écarquillèrent et il ne put réprimer un rire de joie

**\--** « Donc, j’ai passé le test ? J’ai son autorisation pour sortir avec toi ? », s’exclama-t-il.

**\--** « Oui, je crois que oui », dit-elle en gloussant.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi heureuse d’avoir eu l’approbation de Richard elle aussi. Elle se rendit compte qu’elle a été stressée à ce sujet toute la journée car elle n’avait jamais eu de doute sur les compétences d’Andrew.

**\--** « Meredith Grey, je crois que tu es officiellement ma copine ! ».

**\--** « Andrew Deluca, je crois que tu es officiellement mon copain ! ».

**\--** « Alors qu’est-ce qu’on attend pour fêter cela » ?

Il lui prit sa bouteille d’eau des mains et la déposa sur la table basse.

**\--** « Dis-moi, qu’est-ce que tu envisages » ?

Il la renversa sur le canapé et se mit à la contempler tandis qu’elle riait encore. Sa question lui faisait penser à celle de Webber. Il n’avait toujours pas de réponse en fait parce qu’il n’avait aucun plan. Bien qu’ils n’avaient pas encore parlé de l’avenir de leur relation, il savait qu’elle avait une famille et respectait tout ce qu’elle avait déjà vécu, comme il l’avait dit à Webber. Meredith était un package et c’est tout le package qu’il voulait.

Il ne savait pas ce que l’avenir leur réservait, le meilleur ou le pire, peu importe. Tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il aimait cette femme de tout son être, qu’il voulait être avec elle, qu’il voulait vraiment être là pour elle et ceci, quoi qu’il arrive. C’était ça son plan.

**\--** « T’ai-je dit à quel point tu comptes pour moi, à quel point tu me rends heureux _mia cara_ ? », lui demanda-t-il avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans attendre sa réponse.

Andrew n’avait peut-être pas de plan à long terme, mais dans l’immédiat, ce qu’il envisageait c’est de la faire jouir comme elle n’a jamais jouit jusqu’ici.

 


	15. Épisode 21 – 1ère Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith marchait comme une automate, dans un état second. Elle pouvait à peine entendre ou voir ce qui se passait autour d’elle ; c’était quasiment le brouillard. Elle était arrivée devant le box 2. Elle se prépara mentalement à ce qu’elle allait voir en y pénétrant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Étant donné qu’il n’y avait aucune scène de Merluca dans l’épisode 21, j’ai laissé libre court à mon imagination tant et si bien que je me suis retrouvée avec un épisode tellement long que je vais vous le présenter en deux parties (chapitres 15 et 16). 
> 
> Vous allez découvrir que pendant qu’Amélia était à New York avec Link, la vie ne s’était pas arrêtée pour autant au Grey Sloan. Et il s’est passé pas mal de choses…

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 15 (Épisode 21 – 1 ère Partie)**

Meredith venait d’arriver à l’hôpital avec un léger retard. Elle avait conduit Amélia à l’aéroport ce matin car elle devait se rendre à New York avec Link pour opérer un patient. Elle essayait de refréner l’envie de se mettre à la recherche d’Andrew immédiatement. Elle ne l’avait pas vu hier car leurs heures de services ne coïncidaient pas. Elle lui avait parlé dans la soirée mais il lui avait semblé que quelque chose n’allait pas dans sa voix. Il avait mis cela sur le compte de la fatigue car il avait travaillé plus de vingt heures d’affilée, mais Meredith s’inquiétait un peu. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser transparaitre donc elle n’avait pas insisté.

Pourtant, elle n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser d’un mauvais présentiment ce matin. Son inquiétude pour Amélia qui devait prendre l’avion y était aussi pour quelque chose. Elle était angoissée, elle le voyait bien et essayait de se raisonner. Amélia allait bien. Il n’y aura pas de crash aujourd’hui. Andrew allait bien. Il était seulement fatigué ou au pire il couvait quelque chose, mais rien de grave. Avec trois enfants elle avait fini par développer un certain flair pour cela. Elle lui envoya quand même un message mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Il devait surement être occupé avec un patient.

Meredith avait prévu de travailler toute la journée dans son labo mais avant de s’y enfermer, elle décida finalement de partir à la recherche d’Andrew. Il devait surement être à la mine ce matin, se rappela-t-elle. Elle venait d’y pénétrer quand elle rentra en collision avec Helm.

**\--** « Oh waouh, où cours-tu comme cela Helm ? ».

**\--** « Oh Dr Grey ! Je suis désolée Dr Grey… vraiment désolée », répétait Helm qui paraissait vraiment nerveuse.

**\--** « Oh, mais, calme-toi voyons ».

**\--** « L’accident… Dr Deluca… heu… je dois y aller », dit-elle en bégayant encore plus.

**\--** « Euh… quoi ? », demanda Meredith qui avait l’impression qu’un étau se refermait sur son cœur. 

Elle vit un infirmier remettre à Helm deux culots de sang.

**\--** « C’est pour le lit 2, l’accident de moto », dit-il.

Puis elle vit Carina devant la porte du box du lit 2 intercepter Helm.

**\--** « Qu’est-ce que tu foutais ? Tu as les résultats ? ».

**\--** « Euh, oui… Dr Deluca…».

**\--** « Alors ne reste pas plantée là », lui cria-t-elle, presqu’à bout de nerfs.

Meredith sentit un froid parcourir son dos. Accident de moto, deux culots de sang, des examens en urgence… tout ça lui disait que c’était sérieux. Elle ne pouvait émettre aucun son pour formuler une question. D’ailleurs, Helm avait déjà disparue à l’intérieur du box 2. Au même instant son bipper se mit à sonner. C’était Richard qui la demandait en code d’urgence à la mine, lit No 2.

Meredith regardait le box du lit 2 qui avait les stores baissés. C’était dans ce même box qu’elle avait été agressée il y a plus de 3 ans de cela. Elle revoyait des images du crash, de la mort de Derek, de sa propre agression. Elle était comme paralysée et ne pouvait pas bouger. Son esprit essayait de mettre en ordre les informations éparses dont elle disposait. Carina qui était dans tous ses états, Helm qui semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens et Richard qui l’avait bipée… il n’y avait plus aucun doute dans l’esprit de Meredith.

«  _Non, ce n’était pas possible. Pas lui. Pas Andrew. Le destin ne pouvait pas s’acharner ainsi contre elle_  », se dit-elle. Elle comprit à cet instant à quel point Andrew comptait pour elle ! Comment cela est-il arrivé ? En si peu de temps en plus. Mais elle n’avait pas le temps de s’interroger sur ses sentiments. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser c’était qu’Andrew était là, derrière ces stores, blessé, et qu’il avait besoin d’elle. Elle se devait d’être forte et d’être auprès de lui.

Meredith marchait comme une automate, dans un état second. Elle pouvait à peine entendre ou voir ce qui se passait autour d’elle ; c’était quasiment le brouillard. Elle était arrivée devant le box 2. Elle se prépara mentalement à ce qu’elle allait voir en y pénétrant.

**********************************

Meredith ne se rendit pas compte qu’elle avait fermé les yeux et qu’elle retenait son souffle. Quand elle les rouvrit elle vit Maggie, Richard et Carina s’activer autour d’un patient dont elle ne pouvait encore distinguer le visage. Elle entendit la voix de Richard mais ses propos étaient presqu’inintelligibles.

**\--** « Oh Meredith, enfin tu es là ! », dit Richard en l’apercevant.

Mais il reporta son attention immédiatement sur le corps allongé sur le lit. 

**\--** « J’ai besoin que tu t’occupes de cette pauvre fille pour que je puisse aller m’occuper de son mari dans le lit d’à côté », poursuivi-t-il sans même lever les yeux.

**\--** « Euh quoi ? », demanda Meredith.

**\--** « Jeune femme de 19 ans, enceinte de 36 semaines, a eu un accident de moto en route vers l’hôpital à cause du travail qui avait commencé prématurément », lui répondit Helm.

Et Richard ajouta :

**\--** « Saignements multiples dans l’abdomen. Elle doit aller au bloc ».

**\--** « Euh… » fit Meredith qui avait encore du mal à assimiler tout ce qui se passait autour d’elle.

**\--** « Le bébé est presque là. Tu pourras emmener la mère au bloc tout de suite après », dit Carina.

**\--** « Richard, la radio a bien révélé une anomalie cardiaque mais elle est congénitale, la cardio va donc attendre. La chirurgie générale a la priorité », disait Maggie.

Meredith restait là à fixer la jeune femme sur le lit sans pouvoir bouger. Elle entendit Carina et l’infirmière l’encourager à pousser mais elle était très faible et y arrivait à peine. Tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser c’est que ce n’était pas Andrew.

**\--** « Vous avez bipper la réa-néonat ? », demanda Alex qui venait d’entrer.

Au même moment Andrew apparu sur le pas de la porte.

**\--** « Dr Webber, j’ai stabilisé le mari, Parker est avec lui mais il faut que vous veniez le voir. Il a des lésions hépatiques et va avoir besoin d’une chirurgie. J’ai déjà réservé le bloc », dit-il d’une voix légèrement enrouée du fait d’avoir tousser durant toute la nuit précédente.

**\--** « Bon travail Deluca, j’arrive ».

Puis il ajouta à l’intention de Meredith :

**\--** « Meredith, je ne peux pas opérer les deux, à toi de jouer ».

Tandis qu’Andrew s’adressait à Richard, Meredith s’était retournée lentement pour lui faire face. Elle avait du mal à croire ses yeux. Il était là, il n’avait rien et il la regardait, un peu perplexe de voir qu’elle avait l’air aussi perdue en plein milieu de la chambre. Personne d’autre ne semblait l’avoir remarqué, trop concentré sur la patiente.

**\--** « Mer, ça va ? », l’entendit-elle demander.

Elle était tellement soulagée de le voir, d’entendre sa voix, qu’elle se jeta à son cou qu’elle entoura de ses bras.

Six pairs d’yeux se mirent à les fixer. Mais c’était comme s’ils étaient seuls au monde.

Elle le serra très fort, comme pour s’assurer qu’il était bien réel et Andrew la serra à son tour dans ses bras, ému de la voir ainsi.

**\--** « Mer, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? », s’inquiéta Andrew en l’écartant un peu de lui pour la regarder.

**\--** « Helm m’a dit que… que tu avais eu un accident de moto et… »

**\--** « Helm a dit quoi ? », s’exclamèrent en chœur Andrew, Carina, Maggie, Alex et Richard sur un ton de grande stupéfaction en se tournant vers Helm.

Cette dernière, un peu abasourdie, répéta bêtement :

**\--** « Helm a dit… quoi » ?

Avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit, les cris du bébé retentirent dans la salle. Tandis que Carina réconfortait la mère d’une voix douce, Alex s’empressa de couper le cordon et de mettre le bébé dans le charriot pour l’emmener dans son service, non sans avoir lancé à Meredith un regard profond qui se voulait compréhensif.

Les cris du bébé avaient fini par réveiller Meredith de sa semi-torpeur. Elle commença à se rendre compte aussi qu’elle devait avoir l’air complètement folle pour s’être ainsi jetée dans les bras d’Andrew. Elle recula et se détacha un peu de lui, l’air un peu embarrassée. Les autres n’en revenaient pas d’avoir vu Meredith réagir ainsi mais en même temps ils se rappelaient ce qui était arrivé à Derek et se disaient que c’était parfaitement compréhensible.

Maggie lui dit avec un sourire :

**\--** « Mer, ton copain va bien. Il a juste la grippe… et la tête qui va avec », et se tournant vers Andrew elle ajouta : « Je croyais que Bailey t’avait renvoyé chez toi depuis au moins une demie heure ? ».

**\--** « Euh, en fait oui, mais la mine était encombrée et je suis resté pour aider un peu… ».

**\--** « On dirait en effet que tu es brûlant, dit Meredith qui lui toucha le front pour vérifier sa température ».

Andrew enleva sa main précipitamment car il avait remarqué les regards entendus et les sourires des autres. Meredith était bouleversée mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le traiter comme s’il était un petit garçon devant tous ces titulaires, qui étaient aussi ses professeurs quand même !

**\--** « Mer, je vais bien », dit-il tout bas pour ne pas être entendu. Mais il se mit à tousser au même moment et Meredith lui répondit en chuchotant également:

**\--** « Je n’en suis pas si sûr. Ce n’était pas raisonnable du tout de rester ».

**\--** « D’accord, je vais rentrer me reposer », concéda Andrew.

**\--** « D’accord », dit-elle.

**\--** « Meredith ! l’appela Richard, il faut l’emmener sans perdre de temps. Tu as le bloc 3 ».

**\--** « OK », répondit Meredith. Puis se retournant vers Andrew, elle l’interpela : « Andrew » ?

**\--** « Vas-y, je t’appelle plus tard ».

Leurs deux mains étaient entrelacées et Andrew fit une légère pression sur les siennes toujours pour la rassurer. Il aurait voulu la serrer encore dans ses bras mais il a bien vu que Meredith trouvait la situation assez embarrassante comme cela sans qu’il en rajoute. Pour l’instant, il la regardait partir avec sa patiente. En effet, l’équipe du bloc était déjà là pour l’emmener et Meredith était redevenue la _Wonder Woman_ uniquement soucieuse de sauver la vie de sa patiente.

**********************************

Quand tout le monde fut parti, le frère et la sœur se tournèrent vers Helm pour la fixer et elle est devenue encore plus agitée qu’elle ne l’était déjà.

**\--** « Tu as dit au Dr Grey que j’avais eu un accident de moto ? », questionna Andrew en détachant chaque syllabe.

**\--** « Non ! s’écria Helm. Non, bien sûr que non… je… ».

**\--** « Alors d’où est-ce qu’elle a sorti tout cela » ?

**\--** « Je… je n’en sais rien. Elle a dû… elle a dû mal interpréter ce que je lui avais dit ».

**\--** « Tu as surement tout dit de travers comme tu n’arrêtes pas de faire tout de travers depuis ce matin. Allez ouste ! », lui dit Carina sans ménagement.

Andrew vit ses yeux s’embuer de larmes puis elle détala à toute vitesse.

La conversation se poursuivit alors en italien.

**\--** « _Carina, tu as été vraiment dure avec elle. Je crois que la pauvre fille perd tous ses moyens devant toi, c’est tout_  ».

**\--** « _Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?_  ».

**\--** « _Et toi si tu es aussi rude avec elle c’est pour ne pas céder à la tentation ?_  ».

**\--** « _Ne dis pas de bêtises !_  ».

**\--** « _En tout cas c’est une bonne chose qu’elle ne soit plus entichée de Meredith. Alors, est-ce que tu vas…_ », dit Andrew en laissant volontairement sa question inachevée.

Carina fit mine d’être exaspérée et lui dit :

**\--** « _Rentre chez toi Andrea, c’est l’ordre de la cheffe_  ».

**\--** « _Je ne suis pas malade_  ».

**\--** « _Ah oui ! Tu as vu ta tête ?_  ».

Carina fit mine de lui toucher le front et Andrew détourna la tête d’un air scandalisé.

**\--** « _Tu ne vas pas t’y mettre toi aussi_  ! ».

**\--** « _Tu es fiévreux ; je dirais… pas loin de 39 o. Tu as une toux sèche et tu as la mine fatiguée comme si tu n’avais pas dormi depuis 3 jours. À moins que cela ne soit de la faute de ta nouvelle copine qui t’épuise trop, tu as la grippe ou avec un peu de chance seulement le syndrome grippal, mais dans les deux cas tu dois rentrer chez toi_ », dit-elle en le poussant légèrement.

**\--** « _Carina !_  », protesta-t-il.

**\--** « _Andrea, tu tiens à peine debout. Allez_ _ouste_  » !

Andrew fusilla sa sœur du regard et tourna les talons. Carina sourit en l’entendant tousser tandis qu’il s’éloignait.

**\--** « _Je passerai te voir tout à l’heure_  », lui cria-t-elle.

Il lui répondit sans se retourner :

**\--** « _Surtout pas_  » !

**********************************

Andrew tournait un peu en rond dans son appartement parce qu’il n’avait pas sommeil. Il venait de recevoir les résultats des examens que Dr Bailey l’avait obligé à faire ce matin et le virus identifié n’était pas l’un de ceux responsables de la grippe. Il s’agissait plutôt de l’état grippal qui est causé par d’autres types de virus respiratoires. Ce n’était pas aussi grave que la vraie grippe avec laquelle il est souvent confondu mais c’était quand même plus sérieux qu’un simple rhume et il allait devoir rester à la maison quelques jours, il le savait, parce qu’il était contagieux pour les patients. Il avait peut-être présumé de ses forces en allant travailler ce matin car c’est vrai que maintenant il se sentait courbaturé et épuisé ; il avait encore un peu de fièvre et aussi une légère migraine.

Malgré son épuisement il n’arrivait pas à dormir. Il décida de prendre sa guitare et de jouer un peu. Il repensait à la réaction de Meredith quand elle avait cru qu’il avait eu un accident et se demandait s’il était possible qu’elle éprouve plus qu’une simple attirance sexuelle pour lui. Elle avait laissé tomber toutes ses défenses pour se montrer vulnérable, pas seulement devant lui mais devant tous ces gens qui sont pratiquement sa famille. Bien sûr, n’importe qui aurait eu peur ou aurait paniqué en pensant que son petit ami était gravement blessé. Mais voilà, Meredith Grey n’était pas n’importe qui.

Il savait ce qu’il ressentait pour elle mais est-ce qu’elle ressentait la même chose ? Il commençait vraiment à espérer que peut-être que oui. Ils étaient si bien ensemble tous les deux. De ce côté-là, il n’avait aucun doute. Jamais il n’avait été aussi heureux de sa vie. Et Meredith était la raison de son bonheur.

Il finit par s’assoupir mais pas pour longtemps car Carina débarqua pour lui apporter à manger et s’assurer qu’il avait bien pris ses médicaments. Il avait une perte d’appétit à cause de son état et ne pouvait rien avaler. Carina voulant jouer à la mère poule, ils se sont donc mis à se chamailler comme à leur habitude dans leur langue maternelle. La conversation dévia aussi sur ce qui s’était passé avec leur père car jusqu’ici il avait pu éviter le sujet avec elle. Comme c’était partie pour durer et que sa toux menaçait de s’empirer, Andrew s’installa confortablement sur son canapé et la regardait aller et venir dans l’appartement qui lui parut tout à coup vraiment minuscule.

**********************************

Meredith s’apprêtait à appuyer sur la sonnette de la porte d’entrée de l’appartement d’Andrew quand la porte s’ouvrit brusquement sur Carina qui parlait un italien vraiment très rapide et incompréhensible pour elle. Ce qui était évident cependant, même si on ne parlait pas un seul mot d’italien, c’est qu’elle semblait exaspérée contre son frère. Ce dernier lui répondait sur le même ton, vraisemblablement depuis son canapé, entre deux quintes de toux.

Carina s’arrêta nette en voyant Meredith et lui dit :

**\--** « Tu as vraiment de la chance que je ne l’ai pas étranglé avec un oreiller quand il était petit ; ce n’est pas l’envie qui me manquait. Une chose que tu dois savoir sur mon frère : c’est un vrai petit garçon ! ».

Sur ce, elle passa devant Meredith comme une furie et s’en alla.

Meredith referma la porte et pénétra dans l’appartement.

Andrew la vit arriver et se mit à sourire mais, remarquant les paquets qu’elle avait dans les mains, il leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit :

**\--** « Mer, s’il te plait, dis-moi que tu n’es pas venue me materner comme ma sœur ! ».

  **À SUIVRE…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À vendredi prochain pour la suite de l’épisode 21.


	16. Épisode 21 – 2ème Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua sa mine encore boudeuse. Ce n’était effectivement pas l’envie de le materner qui lui manquait mais elle allait devoir la refréner. Elle savait en effet que les hommes n’aimaient pas se montrer vulnérables devant la gente féminine et que cela remontait à la nuit des temps.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 16 (Épisode 21 – 2 ème Partie)**

_Meredith referma la porte et pénétra dans l’appartement._

_Andrew la vit arriver et se mit à sourire mais, remarquant les paquets qu’elle avait dans les mains, il leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit :_

**\--** _« S’il te plait, dis-moi que tu n’es pas venue me materner comme ma sœur ! »._

Meredith jeta un coup d’œil sur la table et vit que Carina avait apporté de la nourriture, probablement une soupe, qui était encore intacte dans son emballage. De son côté, elle avait également apporté du potage et des hamburgers. Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua sa mine encore boudeuse. Ce n’était effectivement pas l’envie de le materner qui lui manquait mais elle allait devoir la refréner. Elle savait en effet que les hommes n’aimaient pas se montrer vulnérables devant la gente féminine et que cela remontait à la nuit des temps.

**\--** « Andrew, si j’ai laissé l’hôpital plus tôt aujourd’hui c’est juste pour m’assurer que tu allais bien ».

**\--** « Je t’avais dit que je t’appellerais ».

**\--** « Oui, mais tu ne l’as pas fait ».

**\--** « J’attendais seulement la fin de ton service. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais terminer en plein milieu de l’après-midi ».

**\--** « De toute façon je serais quand même passée. Je voulais te voir de mes propres yeux ».

Il se leva et s’approcha d’elle. Il se sentait un peu coupable de voir à quel point elle s’inquiétait pour lui mais n’allait tout de même pas la laisser le traiter comme Bailey.

**\--** « _Cara_ , je sais que je t’ai fait une belle frayeur ce matin mais Carina et toi vous semblez oublier que j ~~e~~ suis médecin. Il ne s’agit que du syndrome grippal, ce n’est pas bien méchant ; mes symptômes sont vraiment très modérés. Tu sais ce que je ressens quand je vois que mon professeur ne me fait pas confiance pour soigner une fausse grippe » ?

**\--** « Andrew, c’est la première fois que je te vois préférer ton professeur à ta copine », lui fit-elle remarquer.

**\--** « Justement, je ne veux pas que ma copine se rappelle de moi trainant sur son canapé en me voyant ainsi. Je vais beaucoup mieux, je t’assure », dit-il en toussant un peu.

**\--** « Bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi trainant sur mon canapé. Ta mine de chien battu te rendait encore plus mignon. Comme maintenant », ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

**\--** « Sérieusement Mer ? J’étais une vraie loque ! ».

Meredith se rappelait clairement de cette période. Elle aurait bien aimé s’occuper de lui, prendre soin de lui mais n’avait pas osé, pensant que ça aurait semblé un peu déplacé. Elle le regardait dépérir sous ses yeux sans rien pouvoir faire. C’est pour cela qu’elle l’avait pratiquement chassé de chez elle en appelant Carina à la rescousse. Après qu’il fût parti, elle se surprenait à penser à lui chaque fois qu’elle était assise sur le canapé. Et c’est toujours le cas aujourd’hui.

Elle se demandait si c’était possible que ce qu’elle ressent pour lui maintenant remonte à si loin ? Elle n’y avait jamais pensé en fait. Ou peut-être… si elle était honnête elle devait admettre que des pensées non avouables lui avaient furtivement traversé l’esprit une fois mais que ça l’avait fait sourire parce qu’elle savait que c’était du domaine de l’impossible. Elle avait simplement mis cela de côté et décidé de ne plus y penser. Cela avait marché jusqu’à ce fameux baiser au mariage d’Alex.

Elle s’approcha encore plus près de lui et lui dit, en faisant courir ses mains sur son torse :

**\--** « Eh bien, je dois t’avouer quelque chose. Je crois que je me serais peut-être glissée à côté de toi si tu t’étais douché ».

**\--** « Waouh !  Je me demande si je dois en être flatté ou gêné. Quoi que tu en dises cela restera la période la plus embarrassante de ma vie. Et si tu voulais bien l’oublier et m’en excuser je t’en serais reconnaissant. Pour ce qu’il s’agit de te glisser à côté de moi sur le canapé, cela peut encore se faire ».

**\--** « Humm ! Je veux bien », dit-elle en souriant.

Andrew se mit à sourire également mais son visage se rembrunit quand elle ajouta :

**\--** « À condition que tu te nourrisses. Tu dois reprendre des forces. Tu sembles épuisé. Quelle idée stupide d’avoir été travailler ce matin » !

Andrew laissa échapper un long soupir.

**\--** « Carina pense que c’est toi qui m’épuises et ma foi, je ne crois pas qu’elle ait tout à fait tort. Avoir enchainé 20 heures de service après cette longue nuit mouvementée avec ma copine super hot, ça c’était stupide », dit-il en riant.

**\--** « Alors, je suis épuisante » ?

**\--** « Tu es insatiable _cara_ , dit-il en lui souriant. Et ne crois pas que je suis en train de me plaindre. Tu m’en vois enchanté ! Je ne savais pas que le sexe pouvait être aussi bon ».

Meredith sourit en pensant à ces trois orgasmes fabuleux qu’elle avait eu. Ils étaient allés voir un spectacle italien tous les deux et ils avaient encore une fois passé la nuit ensemble l’autre jour mais ils n’avaient pratiquement pas dormi. Elle a encore des frissons en pensant à ce qu’ils avaient fait sur le comptoir de la cuisine pendant qu’Andrew lui préparait un _capuccino_ le lendemain matin.

Elle l’enlaça avant de poser la tête sur son torse. Andrew se mit à lui caresser les cheveux machinalement.

**\--** « Ah ! qui est-ce qui m’a réveillé à une deux heures du matin » lui demanda Meredith ?

**\--** « Justement ! Je ne t’ai pas entendu te plaindre. En fait, les plaintes que j’ai entendues étaient très agréables. C’était plutôt des encouragements, je dirais ».

Il la serra alors très fort contre lui et embrassa le sommet de son crâne.

**\--** « _Cara_ , je vais te refiler mon virus », dit-il.

**\--** « Aucune chance. Je suis blindée contre toutes sortes de virus. Je prends mes vaccins régulièrement. J’ai trois enfants je ne vais pas risquer de les rendre malades avec tous les virus qui grouillent à l’hôpital. Allez, viens. Je meurs de faim », lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Elle se dirigea vers la table pour déballer les paquets ; elle mit de côté celui de Carina devenu trop froid pour le mettre au réfrigérateur après. Andrew fit la moue en la regardant faire mais se résigna finalement à manger quelque chose. Il s’empara d’un hamburger mais Meredith le lui prit des mains.

**\--** « Pas question. Il faut éviter le gras trans et le sucre rapide dans ton état. Ce qui est recommandé, c’est le bouillon de poulet. Mais vous le savez déjà docteur », ajouta-t-elle pour le taquiner.

Il mangea donc à contre-cœur une bonne portion de son bouillon de poulet sous le regard vigilant de Meredith. Elle eut la cruauté de dévorer son hamburger en face de lui en continuant à le taquiner. Entre les émotions de la matinée et les chirurgies qui se sont succédé aujourd’hui, elle avait très faim.

**********************************

Après leur repas, Meredith a insisté pour mettre tout en ordre. Puis elle est allée rejoindre Andrew qui était assis sur le canapé et s’installa à côté de lui en laissant échapper un soupir.

**\--** « Je suis repue ! Les émotions de la journée m’avaient affamée », lui dit-elle. ~~~~

**\--** « Mer, à ce propos je voulais te dire que je suis désolé ».

**\--** « Pourquoi ? Ne le sois pas, voyons ».

**\--** « C’est gentil de t’inquiéter pour moi mais il n’y a aucune raison à cela… ».

**\--** « Je sais. Je vais devoir m’habituer au fait que tu conduises une moto, c’est tout. J’essayerais. Mais avec Amélia qui a pris l’avion ce matin, les souvenirs du crash et… et… je crois que c’était tout simplement un peu trop pour moi. Je… Andrew je… ».

Andrew la regarda et se demanda si c’était possible que les mots qu’elle semblait chercher et qui ne venaient pas étaient les fameux mots qu’il espérait entendre. Elle lui avait pris les deux mains qu’elle pressait dans les siennes et le fixait droit dans les yeux. Le cœur d’Andrew battait à cent à l’heure.

**\--** « Andrew, je sais que je ne te l’ai jamais dit mais… je tiens beaucoup à toi moi aussi. Et je tiens beaucoup à ce qu’il y a entre nous ».

Andrew savait que Meredith ne se livrait pas facilement et qu’elle pensait chacun de ses mots. Ils n’en étaient que plus précieux à ses oreilles. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé l’entendre dire qu’elle l’aimait autant qu’il l’aimait mais c’est tout ce qu’il obtiendra d’elle pour le moment et il était quand même l’homme le plus heureux du monde.

**\--** « Moi aussi Mer » lui dit-il et il ajouta pour lui-même, ne se rendant même pas compte qu’il pensait en italien : «  _Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t’aime_  ».

Ils se sourirent avant d’appuyer leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre.

**\--** « Andrew, ta fièvre n’est pas encore tombée », remarqua-t-elle.

**\--** « Je sais ».

**\--** « Viens, allonge-toi ».

Ils se pelotonnèrent l’un contre l’autre sur le canapé et restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes en silence. Puis, Andrew se mit à lui caresser les seins et elle ressentit les sensations maintenant familières qu’il savait si bien éveiller en elle parcourir tout son corps. Mais en même temps elle pouvait voir qu’il était fatigué et fiévreux et savait qu’il avait besoin de repos. D’ailleurs, il était à moitié endormi.

**\--** « Andrew, tu dois te reposer et moi je dois rentrer pour libérer la nounou ».

**\--** « Ne t’en vas pas s’il te plait. J’ai encore plein d’énergie tu sais. Et je peux te le prouver », dit-il en l’embrassant dans le cou.

**\--** « Andrew, je sais à quel point tu aimes bien faire les choses et tu ne veux surtout pas risquer de tout rater, n’est-ce pas ? Tu l’as dit toi-même, je peux être épuisante quand je m’y mets ».

Andrew lui sourit.

**\--** « D’accord… Mais reste encore un peu… s’il te plait », la supplia-il d’une voix ensommeillée.

**\--** « Ok ».

Elle le vit glisser dans le sommeil presqu’immédiatement. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps elle est restée serrée contre lui sur le canapé à le regarder dormir. Mais elle devait partir mettre les enfants au lit. Elle se leva, pris la couverture qui trainait sur le dossier du canapé pour l’étendre sur lui et se pencha pour l’embrasser tendrement sur le front.

Combien de fois elle avait eu envie de le border ainsi quand il était couché sur son canapé sans même comprendre pourquoi elle éprouvait ces élans de tendresse envers lui ! Andrew était quelqu’un de tellement gentil et empathique qu’elle avait mis cela sur le compte de sa gentillesse et de sa relation passée avec Maggie. Mais maintenant elle se demandait si la petite étincelle n’est pas née de là.

Elle prit ses affaires et marcha sur la pointe des pieds ; elle s’arrêta un instant devant la porte pour le regarder dormir, sourit de le voir à la fois si beau, si viril et adorable, puis éteignit la lumière avant de s’en aller à contre cœur.

**********************************

Meredith était contente de passer du temps avec les enfants après cette journée émouvante. Après leur dîner elle a écouté avec délectation leurs dernières histoires à l’école avec leurs amis. Puis ce fut l’heure du coucher et elle les aida à se préparer et à se mettre au lit. Comme à son habitude, Ellis voulait une histoire et elle n’a pas pu y échapper.

Maintenant qu’elle était enfin couchée dans son lit après un bon bain, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Andrew comme c’est le cas depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle repensait à cette angoisse si familière qu’elle avait ressenti en croyant qu’il s’était blessé ou pire encore. Elle essayait encore de comprendre les émotions qui l’avaient submergée quand elle s’était rendu compte qu’il n’avait rien.

Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher qu’Andrew comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle le lui avait dit parce qu’elle n’avait aucun doute que lui aussi, il tenait à elle ; il faudrait être complètement aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Mais, il n’y avait rien de plus, n’est-ce pas ? Ils étaient deux adultes qui sortaient ensemble, qui appréciaient la compagnie l’un de l’autre, qui prenaient du bon temps et qui étaient même heureux ensemble, mais de là à dire que c’était du sérieux… non ils n’en étaient pas encore là.

Mais une petite voix lui répondit qu’ils n’en étaient peut-être pas si loin qu’elle voulait le croire. Était-ce possible ? Andrew avait beau lui répéter que ce qu’il y avait entre eux était important pour lui mais n’empêche qu’elle se demandait quand même si c’était possible qu’il veuille quelque chose de plus sérieux. Il était jeune et tellement beau avec un bel avenir de chirurgien devant lui, il pouvait certainement trouver mieux qu’une veuve avec trois enfants.

Meredith se disait que la seule chose à faire c’était de prendre les choses comme elles viennent sans se poser trop de questions, sans trop anticiper sur ce que l’avenir leur réservait. Elle pourrait peut-être commencer par arrêter de le voir à la sauvette chez lui. Ce n’était pas comme s’ils vivaient une relation cachée. Presque tout le monde était au courant et ces derniers temps on ne pouvait pas dire qu’ils avaient été discrets, loin s’en faut. Il était peut-être temps qu’il commence à venir chez elle ; elle pourrait même le présenter aux enfants, qui sait ?

Ce serait vraiment un grand pas pour elle mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne lui ferait pas plus de place dans sa vie. Ils pouvaient avoir une relation sérieuse sans être amoureux pour autant non ? Car ça au moins c’était clair : elle n’était pas amoureuse d’Andrew.

**********************************

Les jours suivants la question de savoir si elle devait ou non présenter Andrew aux enfants taraudait toujours Meredith. Andrew allait de mieux en mieux mais ne tenait pas en place dans son appartement. C’est à contre cœur qu’il a pris deux ou trois jours de repos. Meredith lui rendait visite et ils restèrent à parler, à rire et à se câliner tous les deux pendant des heures. Il jouait aussi un peu de sa guitare et Meredith s’est rendu compte qu’il n’était pas si mauvais qu’elle le pensait maintenant qu’il n’était pas aussi triste que lorsqu’il était chez elle et n’arrivait pas à accoler deux notes correctement. En fait, il jouait même très bien et elle a tenu à l’en féliciter. Il lui apprit comment positionner ses doigts et Meredith pu exécuter quelques notes après d’interminables essais qui les avaient fait rire tous les deux.

Ce soir-là, les câlins se sont transformés en chose beaucoup plus sérieuses car ils n’en pouvaient plus de se tourner autour. Andrew l’avait fait crier de plaisir au risque d’ameuter tous les habitants de l’immeuble. Il lui avait encore répété qu’il ne savait pas que le sexe pouvait être aussi bon. Et elle non plus, d’ailleurs. Ils étaient serrés l’un contre l’autre sur le lit quand Meredith lui fit savoir qu’elle devait partir.

**\--** « Quoi, déjà ? Tu sais, je me sens en pleine forme et on a du temps à rattraper ».

Elle se leva pour enfiler ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre et Andrew en fit de même avec les siens.

**\--** « Andrew je dois vraiment partir. Amélia rentre ce soir et je voudrais être là. Il semble qu’il s’est passé quelque chose à New York à en croire Maggie qui m’a dit qu’elle avait eu une intuition en lui parlant au téléphone. On ne sait pas ce que c’est ».

Il s’avait combien sa famille comptait pour elle ; il lui dit alors :

**\--** « D’accord. Au moins tu n’auras pas à partir au milieu de la nuit. Je n’aime vraiment pas te voir partir toute seule ».

**\--** « Tu n’as qu’à venir chez moi la prochaine fois », lança-t-elle, mine de rien, en sortant de la chambre pour se diriger vers la porte.

Andrew était un peu étonné de cette « invitation » car il savait que c’était un autre pas pour elle.  Il attendit qu’elle ait franchit la porte, qu’il prit le soin de refermer derrière lui, avant de lui dire :

**\--** « Mer… t’en est sûre » ?

**\--** « Oui. Pourquoi pas » ?

**\--** « D’accord », dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il lui prit la main tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture.

Andrew jubilait intérieurement et se disait : «  _Ça y est, elle m’a enfin invité chez elle et elle va m’introduire auprès de ses enfants ! Je savais que notre relation c’était du sérieux…_  ».

**\--** « À condition que tu t’arranges pour que les enfants ne te voient pas », ajouta Meredith.

Andrew dû revenir à la réalité en entendant ses mots : «  _Bien-sûr, à quoi est-ce que je pensais ? C’est trop tôt pour elle pour que je rencontre officiellement les enfants_  », pensa-t-il, un peu dépité.

**\--** « Rassure-toi Mer, je comprends », dit-il en essayant de masquer sa déception.

Ils étaient arrivés près de sa voiture et elle poursuivit :

**\--** « Tu devras attendre qu’ils soient couchés avant de venir et tu ne pourras pas passer la nuit chez moi ; il faudra que tu partes avant qu’ils ne se réveillent ».

Elle s’installa derrière le volant et Andrew se pencha sur la portière pour lui dire :

**\--** « D’accord. Je me plierais volontiers à toutes tes règles et à tous tes fantasmes une fois que l’on sera seuls dans ta chambre ».

Sur ce, il lui donna un dernier baiser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

**\--** « Tous mes fantasmes tu as dit ? Humm ! Dans ce cas, prépare-toi à être ébloui ! », lui dit-elle tandis qu’elle démarrait la voiture. 

Andrew souriait en la regardant s’éloigner. Il pensa :

« _Meredith Grey, il n’y a pas une seconde passée avec toi où je ne suis pas ébloui !_ ».

 


	17. Épisode 22 – 1ère Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dès que Meredith referma la porte de la chambre Andrew l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser. Cela faisait trois jours qu’il attendait ce moment. Il était bien remis maintenant et avait repris le boulot mais ils s’étaient à peine vus ces derniers jours – l’emploi du temps d’un résident au Grey Sloan était vraiment surchargé. Le goût de ses lèvres lui avait manqué. Ils s’embrassèrent avidement en se serrant de plus en plus l’un contre l’autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’épisode 22 est le seul et unique épisode où on a eu la chance de voir nos deux amoureux au lit à l’écran. J’avais promis que ce serait vraiment hot, j’espère que vous ne serez pas déçus. Cet épisode aura deux parties (chapitres 17 et 18) et il commence au tout début de la soirée ce qui signifie que la scène d’amour de Merluca ne dure pas que neuf secondes. Enjoy !

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 17 (Épisode 22 – 1 ère Partie)**

Andrew venait d’arriver devant la maison de Meredith et arrêta le moteur de sa moto. L’heure du coucher des enfants était déjà passée depuis plus de 30 minutes mais il n’avait pas pu se libérer plus tôt comme c’était convenu. Il revenait d’une chirurgie avec Amélia Shepherd qui n’avait pas arrêté de faire des sous-entendus au sujet de lui et de Meredith.

 **\--** « Deluca, c’est la seconde fois que tu te retournes pour regarder l’heure, tu dois aller quelque part de plus intéressant que mon bloc ? ».

 **\--** « Euh… non Dr Shepherd ».

 **\--** « Laisse-moi deviner… la neuro ne te passionne pas autant que la chirurgie générale… ».

 **\--** « Dr Shepherd, je vous assure que je suis très concentré ».

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme si elle voulait sonder son âme.

 **\--** « J’espère bien parce que je dois veiller au bien-être de ma patiente. C’est une mère qui élève seule ses enfants et je me soucie d’elle, vois-tu ? ».

Andrew lui répondit en soutenant son regard :

 **\--** « Moi aussi Dr Shepherd. Je ne laisserai jamais rien de mal lui arriver. Je vous le promets ».

Ils savaient tous les deux qu’ils ne parlaient pas de la patiente, quoiqu’elle soit effectivement une veuve avec trois enfants depuis que son mari était mort en Irak. Elle a paru soulagée et lui dit, en hochant la tête :

 **\--** « Très bien ».

Andrew croisa au même moment le regard de Bokhee qui lui tendait un instrument sans qu’il ait eu besoin de le lui réclamer. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe d’encouragement de la tête comme pour lui dire qu’elle approuvait. S’il croyait être le seul à saisir les allusions du Dr Shepherd il se trompait. À ce stade de leur relation tout l’hôpital devait être au courant.

Andrew repensait à tout cela en descendant de sa moto et en enlevant son casque pour arranger ses cheveux. Oui, leur relation n’était plus une relation cachée et sa présence devant chez Meredith ce soir en était la preuve. Comme convenu, il prit son téléphone pour l’appeler et lui dire qu’il était là. Elle lui avait interdit de sonner pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait déjà reçu trois messages d’elle. Il n’était quand même pas si en retard que cela ?

Elle devait le guetter parce qu’il n’avait même pas encore composé son numéro que la porte s’ouvrit. Elle portait une robe de chambre en soie hyper sexy, de la même couleur que ses yeux ; elle était en effet très courte et très échancrée et ceinturée à la taille. Ses cheveux étaient libres sur ses épaules. Il sourit en la voyant si belle et aguichante mais avant qu’il n’ait pu le lui dire, elle lui lança sur un ton de reproche :

 **\--** « Tu es en retard » !

 **\--** « Je sais, j’en suis désolée _cara_. Ta sœur m’a retenue au bloc pour une anévrisme. Mais je me suis dépêché. J’ai fait aussi vite que possible ».

 **\--** « Quoi ? Tu t’es dépêché… tu as fait vite… sur cet engin ? », demanda Meredith sur un ton réprobateur.

 **\--** « Euh… non je veux dire… j’ai pris le temps qu’il fallait Mer, rassure-toi ».

 **\--** « Oh tu as pris ton temps alors que je m’inquiétais », s’exclama-t-elle alors.

Andrew ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais ne savait plus quoi lui répondre. Il poussa un soupir et s’avança vers elle, son casque à la main gauche.

 **\--** « _Cara_ , tu vas me laisser planté là, demanda-t-il en penchant la tête d’un côté. Remarque, si ton fantasme est que je te fasse l’amour sur le pas de la porte je ne dirais pas non. Tu es vraiment trop sexy dans cette robe de chambre ».

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur et leva les yeux vers lui. Leurs regards restèrent rivés l’un à l’autre un bref instant puis elle lui prit sa main libre pour l’entrainer à l’intérieur. Andrew déposa son casque sur une petite table à l’entrée afin de pouvoir l’enlacer. Mais elle s’esquiva et lui dit :

 **\--** « Pas ici. Viens ».

Il l’a suivi dans sa chambre docilement.

**********************************

Dès que Meredith referma la porte de la chambre Andrew l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser. Cela faisait trois jours qu’il attendait ce moment. Il était bien remis maintenant et avait repris le boulot mais ils s’étaient à peine vus ces derniers jours – l’emploi du temps d’un résident au Grey Sloan était vraiment surchargé. Le goût de ses lèvres lui avait manqué. Ils s’embrassèrent avidement en se serrant de plus en plus l’un contre l’autre. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou et se mirent à parcourir toute la surface de la peau que l’on pouvait apercevoir par l’échancrure de sa robe de chambre. Il remarqua qu’elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et empoigna l’un de ses seins à travers le doux tissu.

Elle gémit et se serra encore plus contre lui. Les mains d’Andrew se glissèrent dans le bas de son dos ; il l’empoigna par les fesses et constata qu’elle ne portait rien en dessous non plus. C’était suffisant pour attiser son excitation au plus haut niveau et il voulut l’allonger sur le lit pour la prendre tout de suite mais Meredith l’arrêta. Andrew la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

 **\--** « Toi, tu ne bouges pas », dit-elle en affichant un petit sourire coquin.

Elle l’avait emmené exactement là où elle le voulait.

 **\--** « D’accord », répondit Andrew d’une voix enrouée de désir.

Meredith entreprit de lui enlever sa veste qu’elle envoya sur le lit. Il portait un T-shirt rouge qui faisait ressortir ses muscles ; de plus, cette couleur lui allait à la perfection se dit-elle. Elle l’embrassa dans le cou et fit parcourir ses mains sur son torse qu’elle se mit également à embrasser. Elle avait maintenant la main sur la bosse qui était apparue sur son jean qui le moulait d’une façon tellement sexy et Andrew eu du mal à rester sans bouger quand elle commença à la caresser. Ensuite elle se baissa pour embrasser la bosse qui grossissait encore et encore – Oh mon Dieu, comment était-ce possible ! – ce qui arracha un long gémissement à Andrew. 

 **\--** « Oh, Mer, qu’est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il en comprenant son intention.

 **\--** « Tu es mon invité et je m’occupe de toi. Laisse-toi faire ».

Elle commença à défaire le bouton de son jean, en fit glisser la fermeture éclair pour le baisser à mi-cuisses en même temps que son boxer, libérant du même coup son membre viril et dur. Wouah ! il était vraiment parfait, se dit Meredith qui ne se lassait pas de l’admirer à chaque fois qu’elle en avait l’occasion. D’abord, elle le caressa d’une main experte et ensuite elle le prit dans sa bouche. Andrew retint _in extremis_ les cris qui lui montèrent à la gorge en se rappelant miraculeusement là où il était.

 **\--** « Meredith ! », gémissait-il.

Le voyant s’accrocher à ses épaules elle l’entraina lentement sur la chaise près du lit et le reprit dans sa bouche, jusque dans sa gorge. Meredith trouva rapidement les mouvements et le rythme parfaits qui le faisaient presque délirer :

 **\--** « Mer… non ! Mer… oui! ».

Il continua ses supplications en italien et Meredith s’enhardi à lui faire des choses encore plus coquines avec ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue. Elle lui faisait perdre littéralement le contrôle.

 **\--** « Mer, arrête-toi je ne vais plus pouvoir me retenir si tu continues ».

Elle sourit et dit :

 **\--** « C’est ça le but ».

Elle continua ce qu’elle avait si habilement commencé jusqu’à ce qu’il explose dans sa gorge, libérant les cris qu’il était parvenu à retenir tant bien que mal jusqu’ici.

Quand il reprit finalement son souffle il l’attira sur son torse où elle resta blottie pendant une minute. Il lui dit enfin :

 **\--** « Ça, ce sera dur à battre ».

 **\--** « Tu paries ? J’ai encore une surprise pour toi ».

 **\--** « Quoi ? Quelle surprise ? ».

Pour toute réponse, elle l’aida à enlever complètement ses vêtements, se leva et lui tendit la main. Il se mit debout à son tour en la fixant d’un regard interrogateur.

 **\--** « Tu vas me dire ce que tu mijotes ».

Elle lui prit la main et l’entraina vers la salle de bain.

Elle lui avait préparé un bain moussant, chaud et parfumé. Il y avait aussi du vrai champagne dans un seau à glace et un bol de fraises. Elle n’avait pas oublié non plus les chandelles dont la lueur était la touche finale de cette atmosphère érotique. Andrew n’en revenait pas que Meredith ait pris la peine de lui concocter tout ça. C’était une Meredith qu’il ne connaissait pas encore. Pour une surprise, c’en était une !

 **\--** « Mer ! Wouah ! ».

 **\--** « On va dire que c’est l’un de mes fantasmes », lui dit Meredith.

 **\--** « L’un de tes fantasmes ? », demanda-t-il. 

 **\--** « Hum Hum ! Tu sais, en y repensant, je me dis que j’aurais dû te donner un bain quand tu trainais sur mon canapé. Je vais donc me rattraper », dit-elle en se moquant de lui.

 **\--** « Mer, tu persistes à vouloir me rappeler cet épisode embarrassant de ma vie mais tu le fais d’une manière si agréable, comment est-ce possible. OK, je me suis déjà excusé plusieurs fois et je m’en excuse encore. Alors, est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me le rappeler » ?

 **\--** « Aucune chance, j’aime trop voir la tête que tu fais » !

En fait, Andrew riait. Il adorait sa surprise, c’était plus qu’évident.

Meredith se pencha pour vérifier la température de l’eau et vit qu’elle était parfaite maintenant car elle avait anticipé sur le fait que l’eau allait refroidir un peu. Elle remplit également les deux coupes de champagne. Puis elle défit la ceinture de sa robe de chambre qu’elle entrouvrit légèrement pour laisser voir qu’elle ne portait rien en dessous. Andrew avala difficilement sa salive. Il se rapprocha d’elle.

 **\--** « Tu es éblouissante, _cara_ ».

Il l’aida à faire glisser le vêtement sur ses épaules et elle se retrouva toute aussi nue qu’il l’était. Ils se collèrent l’un à l’autre un instant et leurs corps étaient parcourus de frissons de plaisir.

 **\--** « Dr Deluca, cela fait une semaine que vous trainez sur mon canapé, il est grand temps de vous laver… de la tête au pied ».

 **\--** « Tout ce que vous voudrez Dr Grey ! », murmura-t-il.

 **\--** « Viens avec moi », lui dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ils rentrèrent dans la baignoire et Meredith s’installa derrière lui et l’encercla avec ses longues jambes avant de lui tendre son verre. Tandis qu’ils sirotaient leur champagne, Andrew lui parla un peu de sa journée éreintante et lui dit combien il appréciait de pouvoir se détendre ainsi dans ses bras. Quand Meredith mordait dans une fraise, Andrew la finissait et vice-versa. Jamais il ne s’était senti aussi bien. Andrew se laissa aller contre elle tandis qu’elle entreprit de le laver délicatement à l’aide d’une éponge pour le bain. Il émit des petits soupirs d’aise en sentant le souffle de Meredith sur son cou et ses mains sur son dos, ses épaules, son torse, son ventre. 

Quand ses mains descendirent encore plus bas Meredith ne fut pas surprise de voir qu’Andrew était à nouveau plus qu’excité. Elle le taquina à ce sujet mais ses mots n’eurent pour effet que de décupler son désir. De son côté, Meredith commençait par trouver l’attente insupportable bien que ce soit-elle qui avait initié ce petit jeu et faisait trainer les choses. Son corps était parcouru de frissons de plaisir ; elle voulait le sentir en elle et se pressait contre lui. Andrew voulu la faire jouir à son tour et la fit passer devant lui. Elle était maintenant assise sur lui et lui faisait face. Dès que leurs regards se sont croisés il n’était plus question de prendre un bain du tout. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre et leurs corps se trouvèrent et s’unirent d’eux-mêmes. Ils firent l’amour passionnément et atteignirent en même temps l’extase.

Ils restèrent dans le bain encore tiède pendant un bon moment. C’était au tour d’Andrew de s’emparer de l’éponge et de la laver de la tête au pied. Ils riaient, se taquinaient l’un l’autre en buvant leur champagne, détendus et heureux.

**********************************

Ils se résignèrent à s’extirper enfin de leur bain seulement quand celui-ci est devenu un peu trop froid et s’enveloppèrent chacun dans une grande serviette.

De retour dans la chambre, Andrew lui dit :

 **\--** « Tu sais, j’apprécie beaucoup ton petit encas mais t’aurais pas quelque chose de plus consistant que des fraises ? Je crois que tu m’as affamé _cara_  ».

 **\--** « Ça alors ! Je t’épuise et je t’affame ! Quel genre de petite amie je suis ? ».

 **\--** « Je crois que c’était un genre de compliment. Je ne suis jamais rassasié de toi, Mer ».

 **\--** « Très bien alors. Allons te trouver quelque chose à te mettre sous la dent avant que tu ne tombes d’inanition par ma faute. Mais tu ne fais surtout aucun bruit ».

 **\--** « D’accord ».

Meredith mit rapidement son peignoir tandis qu’Andrew enfila son jean. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds mais, comme il fallait s’y attendre, ne trouvèrent pas grand-chose dans le réfrigérateur de Meredith. Ils durent se contenter de sandwiches avec du beurre d’arachide et de la gelée et de la bière. Ils emmenèrent leur plateau dans la chambre et ils s’installèrent sur le lit pour se régaler.

 **\--** « Je sais que ce n’est pas du tout comparable avec ton super dîner de la dernière fois mais je dois t’avouer que la cuisine et moi ça fait deux ».

 **\--** « Tu sais, je pourrais aisément vivre de sandwiches de beurre d’arachide et de sexe avec toi. Je n’ai besoin de rien d’autre ».

Meredith ne voulait pas relever les sous-entendus derrière ces mots. Il avait dit « vivre avec toi », c’est bien ce qu’elle a entendu. Andrew voulait vraiment quelque chose de sérieux avec elle et elle n’arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Il la regardait si intensément que son regard la troublait. Elle ne voulait pas que la conversation prenne cette tournure, alors elle lui dit :

 **\--** « Si tu aimes autant ces sandwiches tu n’as qu’à finir le mien. Tiens ».

Andrew englouti le tout en quelques bouchées sous le regard attendri de Meredith.

 **\--** « Oh mais c’est vrai que tu étais affamé » !

 **\--** « Un tantinet, oui », dit-il, en prenant quelques gorgées de sa bière. « J’ai pris une salade cet après-midi avec Carina ; elle avait dû sauter le lunch et moi je savais que j’allais rater le diner car je devais aller au bloc avec ta sœur ».

 **\--** « Comment va Carina ? », demanda Meredith en se levant pour aller déposer leur plateau.

Andrew se leva immédiatement pour le lui prendre des mains et lui répondit :

 **\--** « Elle va très bien, merci ».

 **\--** « Vous avez fait la paix tous les deux » ?

 **\--** « On peut dire ça, oui ».  

 **\--** « Et ça s’est bien passé au bloc avec Amélia ? ».

Il l’a suivi dans la salle de bain où elle était rentrée pour aller se débarbouiller un peu et se brosser les dents.

 **\--** « Très bien. La patiente avait de la chance d’être entre d’aussi bonnes mains. Son anévrisme ne pouvait pas être plus mal situé qu’il l’était. Dr Shepherd est presqu’aussi brillante que toi ».

Meredith lui sourit en guise de remerciement.

 **\--** « Ne te sous-estime pas ; elle avait aussi de la chance d’avoir le meilleur résident du Grey Sloan ». 

Elle lui tendit une brosse neuve.

 **\--** « Merci », lui répondit-il, autant pour ce qu’elle venait de dire que pour la brosse.

C’était incroyable de pouvoir partager ces moments d’intimité avec elle pensa Andrew. Meredith, quant à elle, le regarda déposer sa brosse à côté de la sienne quand il eut fini et en ressentit un pur bonheur.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et Meredith le fit assoir sur le bord du lit.

 **\--** « Assieds-toi, j’ai une autre surprise pour toi ».

 **\--** « Si c’est un autre de tes fantasmes je suis partant », dit-il en l’attirant vers lui, encerclant sa taille. Elle était debout devant lui et il dû lever la tête pour la regarder.

Meredith gloussa.

 **\--** « Non, il s’agit de tout autre chose. Tu n’es pas encore rassasié ma parole ».

 **\--** « Je ne le serais jamais ! Notre nuit vient à peine de commencer _cara_. Cela dit, je suis quand même curieux de voir cette surprise ».

 **_À SUIVRE…_ ** 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Êtes-vous curieux aussi de voir la surprise ? À la semaine prochaine pour découvrir ce que c’est.


	18. Épisode 22 – 2ème Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew ajouta en italien :  
> \-- « Je vais t’embrasser partout jusqu’à ce que tu demandes grâce ».  
> En disant cela, il défit lentement la ceinture de sa robe de chambre pour l’en débarrasser et la fit basculer délicatement sur le lit. Il commença avec de doux baisers sur son visage, ses lèvres et fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et joua quelques instants avec la sienne. Puis il l’embrassa dans le cou…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la suite de l’épisode 22 comme promis. Je rappelle que les dialogues en français sont tirés de la version française officielle. Bonne lecture !

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 18 (Épisode 22 – 2 ème Partie)**

_Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre et Meredith le fit assoir sur le bord du lit._

**_\--_ ** _« Assieds-toi, j’ai une autre surprise pour toi »._

 **_\--_ ** _« Si c’est un autre de tes fantasmes je suis partant », dit-il en l’attirant vers lui, encerclant sa taille. Elle était debout devant lui et il dû lever la tête pour la regarder._

_Meredith gloussa._

**_\--_ ** _« Non, il s’agit de tout autre chose. Tu n’es pas encore rassasié ma parole »._

 **_\--_ ** _« Je ne le serais jamais ! Notre nuit vient à peine de commencer, cara. Cela dit, je suis quand même curieux de voir cette surprise »._

En fait, Andrew mourrait de curiosité.

 **\--** « Vas-y Meredith, craches le morceau » !

 **\--** « OK, attend, dit-elle ».

Elle se pencha pour prendre sur sa table de chevet l’exemplaire d’un magazine médical qui devait sortir demain matin et dans lequel était publié l’article relatant son record de la plus longue chirurgie en solo au _Grey Sloan_. Quand elle le lui tendit Andrew vit son nom à côté du sien.

 **\--** « Mer, tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas dit que tu allais mettre mon nom dans ton article » ?

 **\--** « Andrew, ce n’est pas _mon_ article, c’est _notre_ article. Tu m’as aidé à le rédiger, tu t’en rappelles ? Et tu es resté plus de 27 heures avec moi dans ce bloc. Et je parie que c’est toi qui m’as conduite dans une chambre au calme pour que je puisse me reposer sans être dérangée ».

 **\--** « Quoi ? Comment peux-tu savoir que c’était moi » ?

 **\--** « Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillée j’ai su que c’était toi… c’est tout ».

Il lui sourit.

 **\--** « Meredith, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu n’étais pas obligé tu sais… ».

 **\--** « Andrew, ce n’est pas une faveur. Tu l’as mérité. Personne n’osera dire le contraire, et au fond de toi tu le sais. J’aurais dû attendre qu’on soit à l’hôpital pour te le montrer et non maintenant alors que tu es nu dans ma chambre. Mais je pensais que tu savais que je ne te ferais jamais de traitement de faveur, aussi hot et super canon que tu sois ».

Oui, il le savait et s’en voulait de lui avoir fait croire le contraire. Il voulut la faire sourire à nouveau et lui dit :

 **\--** « Jamais, tu as dit ? Et toutes ces choses agréables que tu viens de me faire, ce n’étaient pas des traitements de faveur ? Est-ce ainsi que vous traitez tous vos résidents Dr Grey » ?

 **\--** « Seulement ceux qui cuisinent et qui parlent italien », lui dit-elle en souriant.

 **\--** « On est des sacrés veinards alors ! Est-ce que tu sais que mon père et Carina me disent tout le temps que mon italien est vraiment horrible » !

 **\--** « Quoi, sans blague » !

 **\--** « À ce qu’il parait, j’ai perdu l’accent du pays. Mais cela semble suffisant pour te séduire ».

 **\--** « Quel présomptueux ! Tu penses donc m’avoir séduite » ?

 **\--** « Ah non ? Très bien. Je vais arranger cela ».

 **\--** « Hum ! Et comment » ?

 **\--** « J’ai une petite idée. Je vais en profiter pour égaliser nos scores, _cara_  »

Puis il ajouta en italien :

 **\--** « _Je vais t’embrasser partout jusqu’à ce que tu demandes grâce_  ».

En disant cela, Andrew défit lentement la ceinture de sa robe de chambre pour l’en débarrasser et la fit basculer délicatement sur le lit. Il commença avec de doux baisers sur son visage, ses lèvres et fit glisser sa langue dans sa bouche et joua quelques instants avec la sienne. Puis il l’embrassa dans le cou, sur la jugulaire qui palpitait au même rythme accéléré de son cœur en veillant quand même à ne pas lui laisser de cocards. Il poursuivit sur sa poitrine en suçant l’une après l’autre les pointes durcies de ses seins magnifiques. Il descendit jusqu’à son ventre plat et s’arrêta un moment sur son nombril. Enfin ses lèvres atteignirent leur destination finale quand elles arrivèrent au centre de son plaisir déjà humide et tiède où elles s’attardèrent un long moment. De sa langue il lui infligea la plus douce des tortures jusqu’à ce que son corps entier soit pris de spasmes incontrôlables et qu’elle se mette à crier, tentant tant bien que mal d’étouffer ses cris de plaisir dans un oreiller pour ne pas réveiller les enfants.

Andrew s’écarta juste le temps d’enlever son jeans.

 **\--** « Tu as le meilleur goût du monde, _cara_ », dit-il en s’allongeant sur elle sans lui laisser le temps de retrouver ses sens.

Il écarta l’oreiller de son visage pour la regarder tandis qu’il ponctuait ses va-et-vient de baisers sur ses lèvres. Meredith aimait le sentir ainsi en elle. Elle s’agrippa à lui et lui enfonça les ongles dans le dos tandis qu’il lui mordillait les seins. C’était comme si elle avait un orgasme interminable. Chaque fois qu’elle croyait atteindre le sommet elle se rendit compte qu’elle n’y était pas encore parce que l’instant d’après la vague de plaisir était plus intense… et encore plus… et encore plus… jusqu’à ce que…

 **\--** « Oh mon Dieu, Andrew ! Oh mon Dieu ! », cria-t-elle

 **\--** « Oh oui, _cara_ , viens ! ».

Les gémissements de Meredith se transformaient en vrai cris et Andrew a dû la faire taire en couvrant sa bouche de la sienne. C’était tout aussi efficace pour l’empêcher de hurler lui aussi tandis que, pris de tremblements à son tour, il s’est effondré sur sa poitrine.

**********************************

Deux heures après, Andrew était habillé et prêt à partir. Ils n’avaient pas arrêté de parler et n’avaient pas vu le temps passer. Meredith, de son côté, avait enfilé un _crop top_ et un slip noir pour dormir. Le regard d’Andrew brilla de convoitise en la voyant.

 **\--** « Comment veux-tu que je m’en aille quand je te vois aussi sexy » ?

 **\--** « Malheureusement il le faut ».

 **\--** « Je sais », soupira-t-il.

Ils étaient debout au milieu de la chambre et s’embrassaient sans pouvoir se lâcher en se disant au revoir.

 **\--** « Vas-y maintenant, on se verra dans quelques heures ».

 **\--** « Oui mais quelques heures sans te voir c’est beaucoup trop long ».

Ils ne pouvaient plus compter le nombre de « salut » qu’ils avaient échangés jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent à nouveau sur le lit, Andrew le pantalon descendu jusqu’aux chevilles et elle assise sur lui, toujours vêtue de son _crop top_ qu’il voulait absolument qu’elle garde. Il finit par se débarrasser de ses vêtements, gardant un moment son boxer.

Un instant, Meredith était au-dessus de lui, l’instant d’après il la renversait sur le lit en prenant les commandes. Ils s’embrassaient, ils riaient, se taquinant l’un l’autre de leur gourmandise. Andrew déposait des baisers sur tout son corps et descendit jusque sur son slip qu’il écarta un peu pour introduire un doigt dans son intimité. Il constata à quel point elle était déjà prête à l’accueillir et ne la fit pas languir plus longtemps. Son corps pris possession du sien et plus rien d’autre ne semblait exister lorsqu’ils commencèrent à se mouvoir dans une parfaite synchronisation. Loin d’être rassasiés l’un de l’autre, ils s’aimèrent encore avec la même passion, la même ardeur avant de s’assoupir dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

Les premières lueurs de l’aube pointaient déjà. Andrew asseyait d’entrouvrir les yeux tout en lui caressant le bras avec le dos de sa main. Il voulait encore savourer ces moments avec elle. Mais Meredith se réveilla à son tour et lui rappela qu’il devait partir à cause des enfants ; il s’habilla en un tour de main pour pouvoir s’en aller. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’admirer encore une fois son corps si parfaitement musclé : ses bras, son torse, ses abdos.

 **\--** « Qu’est-ce que tu regardes, toi ? », lui dit-il en riant pour masquer combien son regard le troublait.

Elle rit elle aussi en voyant qu’il l’avait démasquée mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’admirer. Son corps parfait ressemblait à une œuvre d’art, on aurait dit une statue romaine. Elle était encore imprégnée de sa chaleur et aurait tellement voulu qu’il revienne s’allonger auprès d’elle. Mais sa veste et ses chaussures à la main, il se pencha pour l’embrasser et lui dire au revoir. Meredith fit glisser ses doigts dans ses boucles et ferma les yeux pour savourer ce dernier baiser. C’était vraiment dur pour tous les deux de devoir se séparer. Elle lui recommanda de marcher sur la pointe des pieds mais apparemment c’était un rappel inutile puisque monsieur se faisait appeler «  _pattes de velours_  ».

Quand il referma la porte Meredith se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit en riant silencieusement, heureuse et comblée. Quelle nuit ! Elle devait être la femme la plus chanceuse du monde pour être tombé sur un tel étalon qui pouvait la faire jouir quatre fois d’affilée. Leur première nuit avait dépassé tout ce qu’elle avait pu imaginer et elle pensait qu’ils ne pourraient pas faire mieux après mais elle s’était trompée. Oh mon Dieu, comme elle s’était trompée ! Ils se découvraient au fur et à mesure, connaissaient les points faibles de l’autre et surtout ils se lâchaient un peu plus de jour en jour en explorant à chaque fois de nouvelles choses.

Il était si attentif à son plaisir à elle à chaque fois que Meredith avait voulu faire passer son plaisir à lui en premier ce soir. Mais en fait, elle en avait éprouvé encore plus de plaisir. Elle comprit que plus on donne, plus on en reçoit. Meredith ne se reconnaissait plus lorsqu’elle était dans les bras d’Andrew. Quand elle y était, elle savait que c’était là sa place et ne voulait plus les quitter. Il lui manquait déjà. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester. Ils mangeraient des sandwiches au beurre d’arachide et feront l’amour sans jamais sortir de cette chambre. C’était trop dur de devoir s’arracher de ses bras. C’était décidé, elle allait parler de lui aux enfants et…

Elle fut étonnée de voir Andrew revenir. Pas de chance, _pattes de velours_ était tombé nez à nez avec Zola qui avait paru intriguée de le voir là mais passa tranquillement son chemin pour regagner son lit.

Meredith s’était redressée sur un coude pour lui demander en chuchotant :

 **\--** « Qu’est-ce qu’elle t’a dit, elle t’a demandé ce que tu faisais ici » ?

 **\--** « Non » !

 **\--** « Qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait debout » ?

 **\--** « Elle avait peut-être soif, j’en sais rien », dit Andrew en haussant les épaules.

 **\--** « Pour eux t’es le monsieur triste qui dors dans le canapé, rien de plus ».

 **\--** « Une période pas franchement glorieuse de mon existence ; si je ne l’ai pas déjà fait je te demande pardon », dit Andrew ironiquement parce qu’il avait l’impression de n’avoir fait que ça ces jours-ci et pas plus tard qu’au début de la soirée.

 **\--** « J’avais prévu de l’annoncer à mes enfants autour d’un pot de glace en prenant le temps de les écouter mais maintenant c’est fichu, c’est plus possible », se plaignit Meredith.

Andrew n’en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Il ne pouvait réprimer un sourire en s’avançant pour s’assoir sur le rebord du lit.

 **\--** « Quoi ? C’est quoi ce petit sourire ? », demanda Meredith qui arborait pourtant un petit sourire elle aussi.

 **\--** « T’avais prévu de leur parler de nous ? », demanda Andrew, incrédule. 

Meredith soupira et leva les yeux au ciel parce qu’elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Oui, elle avait prévu de leur parler mais il n’y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire ! Andrew savait que Meredith n’aimait pas exprimer ce qu’elle ressentait alors il ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce qu’elle lui réponde. Il s’empressa de lui dire :

 **\--** « OK, pardon… je suis désolé. Je peux faire quelque chose », offrit-il pour réparer ce qu’il avait gâcher.

 **\--** « Non, ne sois pas désolé, va-t’en. En silence ! », lui dit Meredith, l’air faussement contrariée, pour éviter de s’étendre sur le sujet.

Andrew se pencha pour l’embrasser rapidement avant de se lever pour partir. Mais Meredith a tenu à se lever également pour aller vérifier que la voie était libre avant de lui faire signe qu’il pouvait y aller. Elle était tellement hot, Andrew l’aurait volontiers ramenée sur le lit se disait-il en la regardant, mais ils travaillaient tous les deux demain matin – ou plutôt ce matin ! – et il devait vraiment s’en aller cette fois-ci. Ils s’embrassèrent une dernière fois sur le pas de la porte en se disant aurevoir pour la énième fois de la soirée, heureux comme deux adolescents.

**********************************

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se sont revus à l’hôpital et ont pu travailler sur le cas d’une patiente prénommée Avi. Andrew l’avait bipée en pensant que les fortes douleurs abdominales d’Avi pouvaient être dues à une perforation mais il s’est avéré qu’elle était enceinte sans le savoir et même sur le point d’accoucher. Dès qu’ils se sont vus, dans la salle où il faisait passer un scanner à la patiente, les souvenirs de leur folle nuit les firent sourire. Prévenant comme à son habitude, Andrew se leva pour lui avancer une chaise.

Il semblait inquiet du fait que Zola puisse avoir été perturbée par sa présence à la maison au beau milieu de la nuit, mais Meredith le rassura. C’était ensuite à son tour de la rassurer lorsque Meredith lui demanda s’il aimait les enfants.

À la façon dont il lui avait parlé de ses nombreux cousins elle pouvait voir qu’il avait beaucoup de patience avec les enfants et qu’il savait également comment être à leur écoute. Meredith savait que s’il lui avait parlé ainsi ce n’était pas pour lui dire ce qu’elle avait envie d’entendre. Elle pouvait voir à quel point il était heureux en évoquant le souvenir de ses cousins, qu’il s’agisse de celle qu’il doit porter comme une attelle attachée à sa jambe, de celui qui aime cacher des trucs dans ses cheveux ou encore de l’ado dont il est le confident pour les affaires de cœur. Son sourire arrivait jusqu’à ses yeux ; on aurait dit un père qui parlait de ses enfants avec tendresse et fierté. C’était un bon début, selon elle. Pour ce qu’il s’agit de la prédiction d’Andrew, comme quoi les enfants pourraient l’aimer plus qu’elle, elle avait le temps de voir venir.

Meredith avait décidé de parler aux enfants et elle allait le faire, il n’y avait pas de doute. Son unique problème c’est qu’elle ne savait pas comment s’y prendre et qu’elle appréhendait un peu leur réaction, surtout maintenant que Zola, qui était son ainée, avait découvert le pot aux roses. À ce sujet Bailey lui fut d’un bon conseil en lui disant qu’il fallait seulement qu’elle les rassure.

Meredith avait hésité un peu à se confier à Bailey mais elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu’elle était au courant pour Andrew et elle depuis un bon moment. À ce qu’il parait, Richard, qui n’avait pas pu tenir sa langue, les avait balancés. Bailey ne semblait avoir aucun préjugé sur leur relation ; elle a même taquiné Andrew au sujet de la bourde qu’il avait faite avec la jeune Avi en lui faisant passer un scanner sans attendre le résultat de son test de grossesse. Cette histoire lui fit découvrir une fois de plus combien il était facile de travailler avec Andrew qui ne sentait pas le besoin de lui prouver quoi que soit mais qui était plutôt heureux d’apprendre.

Oui, elle allait parler aux enfants. Elle était prête à faire le grand pas surtout après avoir vu Andrew toute la journée avec le bébé d’Avi pour lequel il semblait avoir eu un coup de cœur. Il était tout simplement craquant avec ce bébé dans les bras. Meredith avait du mal à dire lequel des deux étaient le plus mignon, le plus adorable.

C’est donc avec moins d’appréhension qu’elle n’en avait au début qu’elle aborda le sujet avec les enfants ce soir-là alors qu’ils dégustaient leur glace. Elle leur parla de son intention de passer plus de temps maintenant avec Andrew qui sera donc plus souvent à la maison parce qu’elle l’appréciait beaucoup, en ayant soin de les rassurer sur la place qu’ils occupaient eux-mêmes dans son cœur.

Elle ne pouvait pas espérer que cela se passe mieux : ils ont très bien réagi. Zola voulait savoir si c’était son petit ami, si elle allait l’embrasser et s’il allait dormir sur le canapé. Elle lui répondit que oui c’était son petit ami, qu’elle allait probablement l’embrasser et qu’il ne dormira certainement plus sur le canapé. Bailey comprit alors qu’un petit ami était quelqu’un qu’on appréciait beaucoup mais trouvait l’idée de l’embrasser quand même un peu dégoutante. Quant à Ellis, seule sa glace avait semblé l’intéresser mais elle était heureuse tant que tout le monde l’était.

Oui, Meredith était heureuse. Elle avait hâte d’en parler à Andrew et elle l’appela aussitôt qu’elle eut fini de mettre les enfants au lit. Elle pouvait deviner son sourire à l’autre bout du fil quand il lui dit, plus sur le ton d’une constatation que d’une question :

 **\--** « Alors, ça y est, tu leur as parlé de nous ».

Elle sourit également en entendant le mot « nous ».

Oui, ils étaient un « nous » maintenant et un « nous » qui allait désormais inclure les enfants.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos Kudos. Je sais que tous les fans avaient adoré l’épisode 22, alors faites-moi savoir si vous avez aimé cette nouvelle version de la nuit d’amour de Merluca. À bientôt.


	19. Épisode 23 – 1ère Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith vivait sur un petit nuage depuis quelque temps déjà et tout le monde dans son entourage avait fini par remarquer combien elle avait changé. Elle était toujours radieuse et souriante. Mais d’un autre côté, elle était toujours un peu distraite aussi.  
> Ce matin-là, elle s’affairait dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner des enfants mais était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’elle s’est mise à faire tout de travers.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 19 (Épisode 23 – 1 ère Partie)**

Meredith vivait sur un petit nuage depuis quelque temps déjà et tout le monde dans son entourage avait fini par remarquer combien elle avait changé. Elle était toujours radieuse et souriante. Mais d’un autre côté, elle était toujours un peu distraite aussi.

Ce matin-là, elle s’affairait dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner des enfants mais était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’elle s’est mise à faire tout de travers.

Elle a confondu – oh sacrilèges ! – les céréales d’Ellis avec celles de Bailey.

 **\--** « Maman ! ce sont les trucs bleus de Bailey » !

 **\--** « Oh, pardon Elle Belle » !

Elle a versé le lait destiné à son café dans le jus d’orange de Zola.

 **\--** « Oh non ! Tu as tout gâché maman » !

 **\--** « Désolée Zozo. Tu veux des céréales de préférence » ?

Elle a renversé du sucre un peu partout sur le comptoir de la cuisine ainsi que sur les affaires de Bailey.

 **\--** « _Funny_ , maman a renversé du sucre partout » !

 **\--** « Oh zut ! Arrête de manger le sucre Bailey », le sermonna-t-elle.

Amélia, qui n’avait pas arrêté de l’observer depuis qu’elle était descendue ce matin, lui dit :

 **\--** « Tu es une vraie catastrophe ambulante ce matin ma parole. Allez, laisse-moi t’aider ».

Amelia prit les choses en mains et en moins de temps qu’il ne fallait pour le dire le lunch des enfants était prêt et Meredith n’avait plus qu’à tout emballer et ranger dans les boîtes à lunch.

 **\--** « Très bien, allez on se brosse les dents ; on a cinq minutes ! », cria Meredith à l’intention des enfants.

Les plus petits s’exécutèrent tout de suite et se levèrent pour aller se brosser les dents tandis que Zola jouait encore distraitement avec les céréales dans son bol.

 **\--** « Il faut dire que je m’attendais à trouver ici un séduisant résident italien en train de préparer des capuccinos ce matin », lui dit Amélia.

Elle était rentrée très tard hier soir car elle était restée à l’hôpital pour opérer un policier qui avait été touché à la tête par un projectile lors d’une descente des lieux. Elle avait remarqué la moto d’Andrew devant la maison… et ce n’était pas la première fois.

 **\--** « Il les fait très bien », répondit Meredith en réponse à sa taquinerie.

 **\--** « Tu parles du petit ami de maman ? », demanda Zola, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit.

Amélia s’est mis à bégayer et ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à Zola. Elle n’en revenait pas que Meredith ait parlé de Deluca aux enfants. Ne le voyant pas ce matin, elle pensait qu’il était encore au stade où il se faufilait en douce dans la maison. Mais quand elle interrogea Meredith en murmurant de manière presqu’inaudible pour ne pas être entendue par Zola, quelle ne fut sa surprise de la voir hocher la tête en souriant.

Zola quant à elle était bien lancée sur le sujet et voulu savoir si elle avait un petit ami elle aussi et si elle l’avait embrassé. Maggie qui arriva sur ses entrefaites lui évita de répondre mais fit, elle aussi, les frais de la curiosité de Zola sur ce tout nouveau sujet qui semblait particulièrement l’intéresser. Meredith dû la débarrasser de son bol de céréales pour qu’elle se lève enfin pour aller prendre son sac.

Voyant Amélia qui la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, Meredith s’immobilisa pour lui demander :

 **\--** « Quoi » ?

 **\--** « Non, rien. T’as l’air… épanouie » !

 **\--** « Vraiment ? C’est bizarre », lui répondit Meredith.

 **\--** « Je trouve aussi », murmura Amélia qui la regardait rassembler ses affaires et celles des enfants pour se diriger vers l’entrée.

Elle remarqua que Meredith avait oublié ses clés et son téléphone et s’en empara avant de la suivre. Elle la retrouva dans l’entrée, en train d’aider les enfants à enfiler leurs blousons. Elle allait lui remettre le téléphone quand elle vit s’afficher à l’écran un message de Deluca – ou plutôt d’Andrew – et le moins qu’on puisse dire c’est qu’il était très explicite sur ce qu’ils avaient fait la nuit dernière.

 **\--** « Oh ! je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es aussi distraite ce matin », dit Amélia qui ne se gêna pas pour lire le message.

Meredith s’empressa de lui prendre le téléphone des mains.

 **\--** « Tu permets ? », lui dit-elle.

 **\--** « Remarque, il était temps que tu trouves quelqu’un qui te fasse tourner la tête. Cela me changera de n’être plus la folle de la maison. Bien que techniquement je ne le suis plus depuis que Tom Koracick m’a enlevé ma tumeur… mais cela fait quand même du bien de passer le flambeau. Je devrais plutôt dire que cela fait surtout du bien à toi » !

Mais Meredith ne l’écoutait que d’une oreille distraite, trop occupée à répondre au message cochon de son petit ami.

 **\--** « Alors, tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire à propos du bel italien. Cela veut dire que c’est du sérieux » ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil et Amélia surpris un flash dans son regard. Elle s’écria :

 **\--** « Je le savais » !

Meredith leva les yeux au ciel ! La route jusqu’à l’hôpital allait être vraiment longue !

**********************************

Effectivement, comme Meredith s’en était douté, Amélia poursuivit son inquisition sur le trajet de l’hôpital, de manière déguisée bien sûr pour ne pas être comprise des enfants. Cependant, elle n’arriva pas à lui tirer les vers du nez – ce n’était de toute façon pas le bon moment. C’était sans compter sur l’esprit vif de Zola qui appris à sa tante qu’ils avaient rencontré le petit ami de sa mère hier soir. Et bientôt ce fut tout un concert, ou du moins une vraie cacophonie, car chacun des enfants voulait raconter sa propre anecdote sur la super cool soirée pizza qu’ils avaient eue hier. Meredith était heureuse de leur babillage et surtout heureuse de voir à quel point ils s’étaient amusés en compagnie d’Andrew.

Ce matin-là, lorsqu’elle arriva dans son labo, elle a eu du mal à se concentrer. Elle est restée perdue dans ses pensées, revoyant défiler la soirée devant ses yeux…

Andrew était arrivé avec deux énormes pizza de sa pizzeria italienne préférée pour le souper. Il était très tendu au début et restait hyper poli et droit comme quelqu’un qui passait un entretien d’embauche.

 **\--** « Détends-toi voyons, ils ne mordent pas et ils te connaissent déjà », lui chuchota Meredith.

 **\--** « Je sais mais à l’époque je ne sortais pas encore avec leur mère. Ils n’avaient pas à m’apprécier, je faisais partie des meubles ».

 **\--** « Littéralement tu veux dire. Tu ne faisais qu’un avec le canapé », se moqua Meredith.

 **\--** « Mer ! », protesta-t-il.

Mais les enfants n’ont pas tardé à le bombarder de questions et il s’est vite détendu.

Tout d’abord il y avait Bailey qui semblait fasciné par sa moto qu’il admirait par la fenêtre.

 **\--** « _Funny_ , elle est cool » !

 **\--** « Je trouve aussi, merci », lui dit Andrew.

 **\--** « Tu pourras m’emmener faire un tour » ?

Andrew voulu d’abord lui répondre que oui, à condition que sa maman soit d’accord mais il se ravisa en croisant le regard de Meredith qui parue horrifiée par cette idée. Il lui dit plutôt :

 **\--** « Je crois que ta maman ne serait pas d’accord. Tu sais, les filles ont une peur bleue des motos ».

 **\--** « Je crois que t’as raison. Elle ne me laisse même pas monter à vélo tout seul dans la rue ».

 **\--** « Je crois que c’est surtout parce qu’elle a très peur qu’il t’arrive quelque chose ».

On aurait dit une sorte de conciliabule entre mecs. Bailey était très fier de voir qu’Andrew le considérait comme un grand garçon, contrairement à sa mère.

De son côté Zola voulut savoir s’il chantait toujours des chansons tristes en italien sur sa guitare. Meredith pouffa de rire en voyant la tête d’Andrew. Ce dernier rencontra son regard et put lire sur ses lèvres qui bougeaient silencieusement :

 **\--** « Je te l’avais dit » !

 **\--** « Euh… non. Je ne suis plus du tout triste maintenant. Grâce à ta maman », ajouta-t-il en regardant Meredith intensément.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence qu’Ellis rompit en disant de sa petite voix trainante :

 **\--** « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n’embrasses pas ma maman » ?

 **\--** « Euh… quoi ? », demanda Andrew que la question avait pris complètement au dépourvu.

 **\--** « Tu sais, elle nous a dit qu’elle allait t’embrasser ».

 **\--** « Elle a dit ça ? », demanda Andrew qui regarda Meredith, les yeux remplis de tendresse.

 **\--** « Elle a dit aussi qu’elle t’appréciait beaucoup ».

 _« Oh ma parole, moi qui croyais qu’Ellis ne faisait que manger sa glace et qu’elle n’écoutait rien ! »,_ pensait Meredith en écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction.

Andrew arborait un sourire béat en la regardant. Il l’interrogea du regard et elle lui répondit par son plus merveilleux sourire. Se penchant vers Ellis, Andrew lui dit sur le ton de la confidence, mais en fixant toujours Meredith :

 **\--** « Oh ! Eh bien tu sais quoi, j’apprécie beaucoup ta maman moi aussi… vraiment beaucoup ».

Le regard d’Andrew la troublait beaucoup et elle voulut donc changer de sujet.

 **\--** « Ok, quelqu’un a parlé de bisous ? C’est l’heure des bisous alors ! Et si je commençais par toi, Elle Belle, fit Meredith qui l’attrapa pour la couvrir de petits baisers, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats. Bailey et Zola qui riaient aussi n’y échappèrent pas non plus. Ils se débattirent pour se libérer de son étreinte.

 **\--** « Maman, je crois que tu as oublié quelqu’un », fit remarquer Zola, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Elle riait encore quand elle rencontra les yeux magnifiques d’Andrew qui les fixait de son regard tendre et elle ne put s’empêcher de se hausser pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Andrew lui confia un peu plus tard que cela lui avait rappelé la fois où cette fille de sa classe l’avait embrassé sur la cour de récréation devant ses camarades. Il était le petit nouveau fraichement débarqué d’Italie et suscitait toute sorte d’attention – comme ce soir où il y avait trois paires d’yeux qui les fixaient, sans compter les rires qui fusaient. À voir la tête qu’il faisait, Andrew avait dû être encore plus embarrassé qu’il ne l’avait été à cette époque.

C’est dans cette atmosphère de bonne humeur que s’est déroulé leur souper. La pizza, cuite dans un four traditionnel italien était super bonne. Les enfants s’étaient régalés ! Mais ce qui l’a surpris le plus c’est quand elle a découvert, grâce aux enfants qui n’arrêtaient pas de parler, qu’Andrew avait déjà ses petites habitudes avec eux au cours de cette semaine qu’il avait passée chez eux.

En effet, elle apprit qu’il savait réparer toute sorte de choses pour Bailey, qui n’arrêtait pas de casser ses jouets, quand celui-ci lui apporta un de ses nombreux gadgets des _Avengers_ à réparer. Bailey et lui étaient très concentrés sur leur bricolage ; leurs têtes se touchaient presque et Meredith ne put s’empêcher d’être émue en voyant le joli contraste de couleurs de leurs cheveux. Andrew trouva qu’il était très doué et lui dit qu’il faudrait qu’il l’aide également à bricoler sa moto. Bailey était aux anges et courut lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle alors qu’elle était assise juste à côté d’eux et qu’elle n’avait rien raté de leur conversation.

 **\--** « Maman, maman ! _Funny_ , je vais aider Andrew à réparer sa moto » !

 **\--** « Oui mon cœur, j’ai entendu ».

Andrew leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Elle le regardait manier le mécanisme du jouet avec ses mains habiles de chirurgien et se dit qu’elle ne connaissait pas quelqu’un qui avait des mains aussi belles et viriles. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons en les imaginant sur elle.

Elle découvrit aussi qu’il avait l’habitude de chanter pour les poupées d’Ellis pour qu’elles puissent s’endormir. Elle était tout le temps en train de les coiffer mais il lui était arrivé parfois de confondre la tignasse noire d’Andrew couché sur le canapé avec celles de ses poupées. Lorsque Meredith lui demanda pourquoi il s’était laissé faire, il lui a dit qu’elle n’était pas pire que son petit cousin qui adorait lui cacher des objets dans les cheveux. Il s’était penché pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille : «  _Je crois que je connais quelqu’un qui aime encore plus mes cheveux_  ». Et elle lui avait souri en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ellis trouva que c’était un jeu super cool et s’y était mise aussi. Andrew a dû crier grâce pour qu’elles arrêtent.

Quant à Zola, il parait qu’Andrew l’avait aidé sur un projet sur les monuments célèbres de Rome et Meredith se rappelait qu’elle avait obtenu la meilleure note de la classe. Elle venait aussi gratter les cordes de sa guitare chaque fois qu’elle le croyait endormi puis elle partait en courant. Meredith se rappela qu’à l’époque, Zola lui posait des questions telles que «  _Est-ce que c’est dur d’apprendre à jouer de la guitare_  ?». On dirait donc que le sujet l’intéressait, ce, malgré sa requête pour qu’Andrew laisse sa guitare chez lui.

Comment se fait-il qu’elle n’ait jamais rien su de tout ça ? Même couché sur le canapé, il avait trouvé le moyen de tisser des liens avec les enfants qui se rappelaient très bien de lui. Andrew savait vraiment s’y faire avec les enfants, constata Meredith. Maintenant elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il semblait aussi confiant l’autre jour en lui prédisant que les enfants risquaient de l’aimer plus qu’elle. Ils étaient tellement surexcités que cela n’a pas été facile de les mettre au lit à une heure plus ou moins raisonnable car il y avait école le lendemain.

Et Andrew et elle avaient terminé la soirée d’une façon encore plus agréable comme en témoigne le message qu’il lui a envoyé ce matin et qu’Amélia avait lu sans aucune gêne. Malheureusement il n’avait pas voulu rester jusqu’au matin. Il pensait qu’il fallait laisser aux enfants le temps de s’habituer à lui avant de le voir trainer dans leur cuisine à l’heure du petit déjeuner. Sur le moment, Meredith ne l’en avait apprécié que plus pour cette marque de délicatesse mais elle regretta ensuite de ne pas l’en avoir dissuadé en se réveillant seule ce matin. Il lui manquait tellement. Elle sentait encore ses mains sur son corps, ses lèvres sur les siennes, son souffle sur son cou et…

**********************************

**\--** « Salut toi » !

Meredith sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix d’Andrew qui venait d’entrer dans le labo.

 **\--** « Salut », répondit-elle avec un sourire.

 **\--** « Désolé de te déranger, tu semblais perdue dans tes pensées ».

 **\--** « Oh, je réfléchissais à… un truc… pour mon appareil de diagnostic ingérable », mentit-elle.

 **\--** « Alex a besoin de toi à la mine pour une consultation. Une petite fille de 4 ans qui souffre de douleurs abdominales et de vomissements. La pauvre, elle m’a rappelé Ellis avec ses grands yeux et son sourire ».

 **\--** « Et pourquoi tu ne m’as pas bipé ».

 **\--** « Je voulais te voir et te voler un baiser. Il n’y a rien d’urgent. On attend d’abord les résultats des premiers examens qui ne vont pas tarder ».

Se disant, il se pencha pour l’embrasser. Elle enroula immédiatement les bras autour de son cou pour l’attirer plus près d’elle. Il lui avait manqué ce matin ~~.~~  Et avec tous ces flash-backs qu’elle venait d’avoir elle avait vraiment envie de lui, là, tout de suite.  

 **\--** « Hum, je vois qu’il n’y a plus de règles qui tiennent dans ce labo », fit Andrew qui se rappela du jour où elle l’avait réprimandé pour l’avoir embrassé en ces lieux.

 **\--** « C’est parce que tu les as toutes brisées l’une après l’autre ».

Oui, Andrew avait fait tomber lentement mais surement toutes les barrières qu’elle avait dressées entre eux.

 **\--** « Alors est-ce que j’ai le temps de m’emparer d’un autre butin » ?

 **\--** « Quel butin » ?

 **\--** « Comme celui que tu m’as offert hier soir », dit-il en glissant la main dans la poche de sa blouse pour en ressortir… sa petite culotte noire !

 **\--** « Andrew, tu te balades avec ça dans tout l’hôpital ! », s’exclama Meredith, horrifiée.

 **\--** « Ouais, pourquoi pas » ?

 **\--** « Tu peux la perdre, voyons » !

 **\--** « Aucune chance », lui dit-il avec un clin d’œil coquin.

Meredith se souvenait d’une certaine petite culotte noire attachée sur un tableau dans un couloir de l’hôpital et pria pour que l’histoire ne se répète pas.

 **\--** « Andrew, s’il te plait, crois-moi, il vaut mieux la ranger quelque part sinon elle finira accrochée sur un tableau de l’hôpital ».

«  _Et tout le monde saura que c’est encore une des miennes_  », ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même car elle ne pouvait pas raconter une telle histoire à Andrew.

 **\--** « Pourquoi finirait-elle accrochée sur un tableau de l’hôpital » ?

 **\--** « Oh, crois-moi sur parole. Bailey a le chic pour découvrir ces choses. Allez viens. Allons faire cette consultation ».

Ils sortirent du labo en se tenant par la main et en se souriant, heureux d’avoir envoyé aux diables toutes les règles. Une fois dans l’ascenseur, ils s’embrassèrent à en perdre haleine jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvre au rez-de-chaussée. Et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le dispensaire pour aller voir la petite Gaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il s’est écoulé presqu’une semaine entre l’épisode 22 où Meredith avait parlé d’Andrew aux enfants et l’épisode 23. On ne nous a pas dit si entre temps Andrew avait ou non rencontré les enfants. J’ai choisi de croire que oui parce je ne pouvais pas terminer cette histoire sans montrer comment s’était passée cette rencontre (c’est la seule liberté que je me suis permise jusqu’ici parce que mon premier souci est de rester fidèle à l’histoire originale). Je pense que cette rencontre explique encore plus le sacrifice d’Andrew qui ne voulait pas séparer Meredith de sa famille. Et tout sera encore plus clair après la 2ème partie de l’épisode 23 la semaine prochaine (Je suis sûre que tout le monde se rappelle de la fin de cet épisode !)
> 
> Merci pour vos kudos et commentaires. Si vous aimez cette histoire, c’est le moment de me le faire savoir parce qu’elle s’approche de sa fin (encore 3 autres chapitres).
> 
> À bientôt !


	20. Épisode 23 – 2ème Partie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- « Tu as mis l’opération de Gaby au nom de ta fille ? », lui demanda Andrew, incrédule.  
> Meredith le regarda en roulant des yeux et soupira. Elle se disait qu’Andrew ne comprenait pas et désapprouvait ce qu’elle avait fait mais elle n’avait pas l’intention de reculer même si cela lui faisait très mal de ne pas avoir son support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici la seconde partie de l’épisode 23. J’espère qu’elle vous plaira.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 20 (Épisode 23 – 2 ème Partie)**

Le cas de la petite patiente de 4 ans, Gabriella Riviera, était assez sérieux et avait vraiment touché Meredith et Andrew. Ses radios avaient révélé dans un premier temps qu’elle avait une occlusion intestinale que Meredith espérait pouvoir traiter avec un lavement pour éviter une intervention chirurgicale étant donné que le père de Gaby, Luis, n’avait pas d’assurance médicale. C’était un demandeur d’asile venu du Honduras et il faisait le ménage pour s’occuper de sa famille qu’il voulait réunifier – sa femme et son fils étaient toujours retenus à la frontière. Il craignait de ne pas pouvoir être en mesure de payer les frais d’une telle intervention et Alex lui suggéra de remplir la demande d’assurance pour qu’elle soit couverte par l’État de Washington, ce qu’Andrew l’aida à faire.

Malheureusement les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes pour la petite Gaby. Non seulement le lavement n’avait pas marché mais la demande d’assurance a été rejetée sous le prétexte insensé que Luis gagnait trop d’argent pour être éligible à cette prise en charge. Les scans ont confirmé une masse iléo-caecale et Meredith a donc décidé de réserver un bloc pour une laparo. En effet, la masse créait un blocage dans son colon et il fallait la dégager pour l’analyser et voir si elle était sans danger ou non. Devant le désarroi de Luis qui se voyait impuissant à sauver la vie de sa fille, vu que sa demande avait été rejetée, Meredith lui promis sans réfléchir qu’elle allait s’occuper de tout et qu’il n’avait pas à s’inquiéter pour l’argent. Elle avait parfaitement entendu Andrew s’exclamer « Quoi ? », mais décida de l’ignorer et lui dit en s’éloignant :

**\--** « Réserve un bloc ».

**\--** « Euh… comment… comment on s’en occupe ? », voulut-il savoir en lui emboitant le pas.

**\--** « T’inquiètes pas, on va trouver quelque chose ; j’ai un plan », lui répondit Meredith.

**\--** « Oui, mais ça c’est deux choses différentes », insista Andrew.

**\--** « T’as entendu elle a un plan, prépare la patiente », lui dit Alex.

Pourtant Andrew l’entendit demander à Meredith : « T’as pas de plan hein ? ».

Ils allaient découvrir avec stupéfaction que le fameux plan de Meredith était de substituer le nom de sa fille de 4 ans à celui de Gaby lorsque Richard, qui avait vu le nom d’Ellis sur le dossier, a fait irruption dans la petite salle où ils se préparaient pour l’intervention, affolé.

**\--** « Tu as mis l’opération de Gaby au nom de ta fille ? », lui demanda Andrew, incrédule.

Meredith le regarda en roulant des yeux et soupira. Elle se disait qu’Andrew ne comprenait pas et désapprouvait ce qu’elle avait fait mais elle n’avait pas l’intention de reculer même si cela lui faisait très mal de ne pas avoir son support.

Il est vrai qu’Andrew ne voulait pas croire qu’elle ait pu prendre un tel risque mais en même temps, il connaissait Meredith et se disait de son côté qu’il aurait dû savoir qu’elle ne reculerait devant rien pour sauver cette petite fille que leur système de santé avait tout simplement condamné à mourir. Sacrée Meredith ! Elle n’arrêterait donc jamais de l’étonner ! Il avait sacrément peur des conséquences en écoutant parler Webber mais il ne l’en admira que plus en voyant comment elle avait été courageuse de vouloir changer ce système qui ne fonctionnait pas. Oui, courageuse… et peut-être aussi un peu stupide. Et il l’aimait pour tout cela. Il aurait voulu le crier sur les toits en voyant Richard s’en prendre ainsi à elle.

Meredith ne s’était pas laissé faire et Gaby a pu avoir son intervention. Mais pas de chance, les échantillons envoyés au labo étaient positifs pour un lymphome non-hodgkinien ce qui voulait dire plusieurs séances de chimio, des scans à répétition, l’implication de l’oncologie et des années de traitements. Mais apparemment ce n’était pas cela qui allait décourager Meredith qui réfléchissait déjà à un autre plan et qui avait su trouver les mots et les gestes pour réconforter le père de Gaby. Il avait vu le soulagement de ce dernier qui l’avait prise dans ses bras pour la remercier et il en avait été très ému.

Il y repensait encore alors qu’il s’était réfugié dans une chambre vide pour étudier un dossier sur lequel il devait travailler dans quelques heures avec le chef Bailey. Il essayait pourtant de se concentrer mais ses pensées n’arrêtaient pas de se tourner vers Meredith. Oui, cette femme était merveilleuse et il était fou amoureux d’elle. Il mourait d’envie de le lui dire mais hésitait, craignant de lui faire peur malgré ce pas de géant qu’il venait de franchir dans leur relation. En effet, elle l’avait présenté à ses enfants hier soir à titre de petit ami.

Il s’était rendu chez Meredith en se demandant si les enfants allaient l’apprécier et c’est lui qui était tombé sous leur charme durant la soirée. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Ils étaient si adorables et bien élevés. Il n’avait pas vu le temps passer en leur compagnie et quand ce fut l’heure pour que leur mère aille les mettre au lit, il était au moins autant déçu qu’eux de voir la soirée s’achever si vite.

En fait… la soirée ne s’était pas vraiment achevée ; elle venait de commencer pour Meredith et lui. La petite culotte noire au fond de sa poche – il n’avait pas pu trouver une minute pour aller la mettre dans son casier – lui rappelait justement la fin de leur soirée…

**********************************

… Une fois les enfants couchés, Meredith était descendue le rejoindre dans la cuisine où il finissait de faire la vaisselle.

**\--** « Andrew, tu n’aurais pas dû voyons, j’allais m’en occuper ».

**\--** « Ce n’est rien. Je voulais aussi tuer le temps en t’attendant ».

**\--** « Désolée d’avoir mis si longtemps, les enfants étaient un peu trop excités. Et… merci ».

**\--** « Je t’en prie, c’était la moindre des choses ».

**\--** « Oh non, pas pour la vaisselle… en fait oui… merci pour la vaisselle mais… je voulais surtout dire merci pour cette magnifique soirée avec les enfants ».

Il lui répéta à nouveau, en la regardant plus intensément :

**\--** « Je t’en prie ».

**\--** « J’étais un peu anxieuse de la réaction des enfants et je suis heureuse de voir que tout s’est bien passé. Tu sais c’est la première fois que je leur présente quelqu’un depuis que leur père est mort. Bien sûr, mise à part Zola, les autres n’ont aucun souvenir de lui. Bailey était pratiquement un bébé et Ellis… Ellis, on ne savait même pas qu’elle était là quand Derek est parti ».

C’était la première fois qu’elle évoquait le souvenir de son mari avec lui et il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il était tellement désolé qu’elle ait autant souffert !

**\--** « Mer… je suis désolé. Mais tu peux être fière d’avoir réussi à élever les enfants les plus magnifiques, les plus épanouis que je connaisse. C’est à moi de te remercier de me laisser partager de tels moments avec vous », dit-il tout simplement.

**\--** « Et moi je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là pour partager ces moments avec nous, Andrew ».

Ému, Andrew se pencha pour déposer un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de se retourner pour continuer à essuyer les vaisselles. Meredith l’aida à les ranger à leur place habituelle. Ils étaient silencieux mais n’arrêtaient pas de se sourire. On aurait dit un vieux couple qui avait fait cela toute leur vie.

Andrew s’approcha doucement derrière elle pour l’embrasser sur la nuque et elle a failli laisser tomber le verre qu’elle avait entre ses mains lorsqu’un frisson de plaisir lui parcouru tout le corps. Elle fit semblant d’en être offusquée et commença alors une bataille avec les torchons qu’ils se lançaient mutuellement. Ils riaient comme des enfants puis s’arrêtèrent en même temps lorsque leurs regards s’accrochèrent. Ils se penchèrent d’un même mouvement pour s’embrasser.

Jamais ils n’avaient échangé un baiser aussi profond. C’était comme s’ils savouraient la chance qu’ils avaient de s’être trouvés malgré les coups durs du destin. Ils étaient là l’un pour l’autre et plus rien d’autre ne comptait. Ce qu’ils étaient en train de vivre était tout simplement merveilleux et ils avaient parfois du mal à y croire. Ils s’embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Leurs corps n’ont pas mis longtemps à réagir au contact l’un de l’autre. Andrew lui prit le visage entre les deux mains et lui dit :

**\--** « J’ai eu envie de t’enlever tous tes vêtements dès que tu m’as ouvert la porte ce soir ».

**\--** « J’ai eu envie que tu m’enlèves tous mes vêtements dès que je t’ai vu arriver ».

**\--** « Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on attend ? Le canapé ? ».

Elle rit légèrement.

**\--** « Désolée, on ne peut pas assouvir ce fantasme ce soir. Pour cela, il faudrait qu’on ait la maison à nous tous seuls ».

**\--** « Alors, emmène-moi dans ta chambre », lui dit-il.

**\--** « Viens avec moi, tu n’as qu’à suivre les cailloux ».

**\--** « Les quoi » ?

Mais il comprit tout de suite la référence à Hansel et Gretel en voyant Meredith enlever son T-shirt qu’elle fit tourner un moment en le regardant lascivement avant de le lancer sur lui. Il sourit et se baissa pour ramasser le vêtement qui avait glissé à ses pieds avant de la suivre. Ce petit manège continua et son jean atterri au beau milieu du salon puis son soutien-gorge au bas de l’escalier. Andrew s’était baissé à chaque fois pour récupérer les vêtements, comme des cailloux qui lui indiquaient le chemin tandis qu’elle gloussait et se trémoussait les hanches en marchant devant lui, uniquement vêtue de son slip noir maintenant… hum.  

Une fois arrivée en haut de l’escalier devant sa chambre, Meredith fit glisser la culotte légèrement, juste assez pour qu’il devine ce qu’elle cachait. Puis elle se retourna et Andrew était encore plus excité par ce qu’il voyait quand elle était de dos. Les mouvements du creux de ses reins, ses fesses fermes qui se dénudèrent un peu plus au fur et à mesure, ses cuisses galbées et ses longues jambes sur lesquelles glissa lentement la culotte tandis qu’elle se penchait légèrement. Puis, se retournant pour le regarder de ses yeux si bleus où brillait le désir, elle fit tourner le slip resté enroulé autour de son pied droit qu’elle souleva pour prendre suffisamment d’élan pour l’envoyer en plein sur son visage. Andrew réussi à l’attraper avant qu’il ne tombe et y enfouie son visage pour respirer son odeur envoutante qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Mon Dieu, c’était tellement excitant de la voir debout dans ce couloir dans toute sa nudité !  Jamais elle ne lui avait paru aussi belle !

**\--** « Je vois que les indices que j’ai semés t’ont aidé à trouver le chemin ».

**\--** « Oui, j’ai trouvé le chemin qui mène au paradis ».

Il poussa la porte de la chambre pour la faire entrer et laissa tomber par terre la pile de vêtements pour pouvoir l’embrasser avidement et Meredith l’aida à enlever ses propres vêtements un à un. Elle avait le dos appuyé à la porte et les jambes enroulées autour de lui. Et il lui fit l’amour là, toujours debout, trop pressés pour arriver jusqu’au lit. Meredith ne tarda pas à jouir bruyamment et il se libéra à son tour au plus profond d’elle avec un cri presque sauvage, vraiment primitif.

Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire en voyant à quel point ils avaient oublié tous les deux où ils se trouvaient. Andrew lui prit la main et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, toujours en riant. Ses premiers mots furent :

**\--** « Si un jour tu cherchais à changer de carrière, tu feras un malheur en tant que stripteaseuse ».

Meredith lui répondit sur le même ton :

**\--** « Hum ! c’est toujours bon d’avoir un plan B. On ne sait jamais ».

**\--** « Oui, et je pourrais être ton client exclusif » !

**\--** « Ce ne serait pas une carrière alors. Il faut donc que je trouve un plan C ».

**\--** « Pour ça, je te fais confiance. Tu trouveras toujours ». ~~~~

Mais ce petit jeu érotique les avait tellement excités qu’ils remirent ça un peu plus tard sur le lit. Cette fois ci, Andrew pris tout son temps pour la torturer avec ses caresses avant de lui faire l’amour tendrement…

Revenu à la réalité en entendant les voix des infirmières qui essayaient de calmer un patient un peu agité, Andrew poussa un soupir et essaya à nouveau de se concentrer. Il fallait absolument qu’il trouve quelque chose à proposer à Bailey sur ce cas. Et c’est là que Meredith le trouva un quart d’heure plus tard, toujours en train de se casser la tête sur le dossier.

**********************************

Meredith revenait du bureau de Richard qui lui avait passé un savon pour sa stupidité mais elle avait tenu bon et défendu sa position tant et si bien que Richard avait fini par se rallier à son côté pour trouver un plan à long terme pour la prise en charge des soins de Gaby. Elle était heureuse d’avoir enfin une bonne nouvelle – tout au moins une lueur d’espoir – à communiquer à Luis. Ce dernier l’avait prise dans ses bras pour la remercier au moment même où Andrew passait devant la chambre de Gaby. Elle n’était pas arrivée à déchiffrer son regard énigmatique.

Tout ce qu’elle savait c’était que cette petite fille ne méritait pas de mourir. Aucun enfant de cet âge ne méritait de mourir faute de soin. Et elle devait aller parler à Andrew pour défendre sa position auprès de lui également. Il fallait qu’il comprenne, il le fallait absolument. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il lui en veuille. Elle savait par expérience que c’était vraiment dur quand on n’était pas sur la même longueur d’onde dans un couple. Oui, un couple, c’est ce qu’ils étaient aujourd’hui et elle tenait trop à lui pour laisser quoi que ce soit les séparer. Elle le trouva dans une chambre vide assis sur le lit avec sa tablette et elle s’est mise à parler, sur la défensive, trop nerveuse pour prêter attention aux dénégations d’Andrew qui s’était rendu compte qu’elle avait mal interpréter sa réaction.

**\--** « Salut ! », lui dit-elle

**\--** « Salut ! », lui répondit Andrew.

**\--** « Alors, j’ai un truc à te dire. J’ai pris une décision aujourd’hui et ça te pose un problème ».

**\--** « Ce n’est pas la question », dit Andrew. Mais Meredith ne l’écouta pas et poursuivit en s’approchant de lui :

**\--** « C’était imprudent et je n’ai pas réfléchi du tout, mais… je le referais sans hésiter. Je sais que c’est difficile à entendre et que ce n’est pas ce que tu veux ».

**\--** « Meredith… ».

Andrew voulu lui dire qu’elle avait tout faux mais elle ne lui laissa pas en placer une.

**\--** « Mais je n’ai pas l’intention de m’excuser de l’avoir fait et je ne vais pas changer », disait-elle d’une voix navrée et presque suppliante en même temps car elle voulait par-dessus tout qu’il la comprenne.

Andrew s’en voulait de lui avoir laissé l’impression qu’il désapprouvait ce qu’elle avait fait et voulu la rassurer pour ne plus voir cette expression dans ses yeux magnifiques, pour ne plus entendre cette tristesse dans sa voix si douce. Il se leva et sa façon de murmurer son nom comme si cela venait du plus profond de lui-même, fini par attirer son attention et elle se tut un moment pour l’écouter. Mais appréhendant toujours ce qu’il allait dire elle détourna le regard, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux et de voir ce qu’elle n’avait pas envie de voir. 

**\--** « Meredith ! J’ai passé toute la journée avec Luis en pensant que cela aurait pu arriver à ma famille. Cela aurait pu m’arriver si j’étais né au Honduras et pas en Italie », lui dit Andrew qui semblait révolté contre une telle situation.

Meredith leva enfin les yeux vers lui pour l’écouter.

**\--** « Les gens laissent faire sans réagir… mais pas toi. T’as dit pas ici, pas aujourd’hui », continuait-il.

Et c’est alors que Meredith commença à voir qu’elle l’avait mal compris. Il ne lui en voulait pas ? Il lui souriait !

**\--** « Tu m’as mal compris Meredith, je suis en admiration devant ce que t’as fait » !

Quoi ! Meredith était tellement soulagée ! Elle lui souriait aussi. Ce sourire qui avait le même effet sur lui comme aux premiers jours de leur relation. Ce sourire qu’il ne voulait plus jamais voir s’effacer sur son visage comme aujourd’hui, non plus jamais. Il fallait qu’il la rassure, qu’il lui explique…

**\--** « Et… j’avais peur si j’ouvrais la bouche la seule chose qui allait en sortir ce serait… ».

Il s’arrêta net et plongea son regard dans le sien. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’il retenait ces mots. Aujourd’hui encore il avait lutté pour qu’ils ne lui échappent pas et elle avait cru… oh mais comment a-t-elle pu croire qu’il aurait pu ne pas être de son côté quand elle a été si généreuse et si brave ? Alors sa voix baissa d’une octave et il s’entendit prononcer dans un souffle :

**\--** « Je t’aime » !

Il fallut un moment à Meredith pour comprendre qu’Andrew venait de lui dire qu’il l’aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Andrew était amoureux d’elle ! Il l’aimait ! Elle le regardait fixement et pouvait voir à quel point il était anxieux en attendant sa réponse. Elle était prise au dépourvu et ne savait quoi lui répondre. Elle devait dire quelque chose. Alors elle lui dit la première chose qui lui est venu à l’esprit :

**\--** « Oh ! Bon d’accord. Contente qu’on ait mis les choses au point ».

Meredith savait que ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il attendait mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que… elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que… Oh non !  Il fallait qu’elle s’en aille et vite.

Andrew reconnu très bien l’expression qu’il lisait dans ses yeux et se disait : «  _Oh non ! Elle panique… Elle va s’enfuir comme d’habitude. Il faut que tu l’en empêches. Trouve quelque chose à dire, espèce d’idiot. C’est avant que tu aurais dû la fermer_  ». Mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge et bien-sûr, elle profita de ces instants d’hésitation pour s’enfuir. Il la vit hocher la tête et quitter la chambre précipitamment.

Meredith sentit son regard qui la suivait mais ne se retourna pas. Heureusement qu’il ne pouvait plus voir son visage tandis qu’elle quittait la pièce. Elle était trop bouleversée par la découverte qu’elle venait de faire. Tout était devenu clair dans son esprit, comme si un voile venait de se déchirer : elle était follement et éperdument amoureuse d’Andrew Deluca. Et c’était la chose la plus terrifiante qui soit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette fic touche à sa fin (encore deux chapitres) mais heureusement que la saison 16 approche aussi à grand pas. J’espère qu’elle va continuer à vous aider à patienter jusqu’au 26 septembre. 
> 
> Merci à l’avance pour vos commentaires.
> 
> À bientôt !


	21. Épisode 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith appréhendait à aller se coucher parce qu’elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas fuir les pensées qui n’allaient pas manquer de l’assaillir. Non, il fallait absolument qu’elle s’occupe l’esprit pour arrêter de voir le visage d’Andrew, pour arrêter d’entendre ces mots qu’il avait à peine murmurés mais qui pourtant l’ont autant bouleversée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappelle encore que les dialogues sont tirés de la version française officielle diffusée par TFI. Vous pourrez remarquer dans la dernière scène le vouvoiement utilisé par Andrew à cause de la présence de Catherine.

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 21 (Épisode 24)**

Meredith était au salon en train de ramasser les tas de choses que les enfants avaient éparpillés partout. Elle venait tout juste de les mettre au lit et appréhendait à aller se coucher à son tour parce qu’elle savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas fuir les pensées qui n’allaient pas manquer de l’assaillir. Non, il fallait absolument qu’elle s’occupe l’esprit pour arrêter de voir le visage d’Andrew, pour arrêter d’entendre ces mots qu’il avait à peine murmurés mais qui pourtant l’ont autant bouleversée.

Elle ne l’avait pas revu de la journée après avoir littéralement pris la fuite ; il avait une opération avec Bailey durant tout l’après-midi et elle en était soulagée. Elle savait qu’elle lui devait une explication mais n’avait aucune explication rationnelle à lui donner. Comment en effet lui dire : «  _Andrew, je suis désolée, on ne peut plus être ensemble parce que moi aussi je t’aime et que ça me terrifie_  » ? Il allait la prendre pour la folle qu’elle était.

Elle poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Mauvaise idée, se dit-elle car s’il y avait un endroit dans cette maison qui lui rappelait Andrew – même encore plus que sa chambre qui avait abrité leurs ébats passionnés – c’était bien ce fichu canapé ! Il n’y avait rien à faire pour le chasser de ses pensées.  

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu’il lui avoue ses sentiments ? Elle revoyait ses yeux pénétrants qui la regardaient avec tout cet amour ; une partie d’elle-même aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras pour lui dire qu’elle l’aimait aussi mais l’autre part d’elle-même était en train de dire : «  _Non… ne tombe pas amoureux de moi Andrew parce que… parce que lui aussi il m’aimait. Lui aussi il m’aimait et… il n’est plus là… il est parti. Je ne pourrais pas supporter que tu t’en ailles aussi_ ».

Elle était assise, le dos vouté, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses et le visage enfui dans ses deux mains quand elle entendit la clé dans la serrure de la porte d’entrée et elle se redressa machinalement. C’était Maggie. Dès qu’elle a vu son visage elle a compris que quelque chose n’allait pas et oublia un instant ses propres soucis pour aller à sa rencontre.

**\--** « Maggie, est-ce que ça va » ?

Maggie leva les yeux pour la regarder et lui dit d’un ton mêlé de sanglots et de colère :

**\--** « Non, Mer, ça ne va pas. Comment cela pourrait-il allez quand les gens n’arrêtent pas de mourir » ?

**\--** « Maggie, qui est mort » ?

**\--** « Il allait l’épouser Mer. Leur relation était secrète parce qu’il était son patron mais ils étaient fous amoureux l’un de l’autre et voulaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Il allait l’épouser et… il est mort. Je n’ai rien pu faire… il est mort ».

**\--** « Maggie tu vas te calmer et me dire qui est mort. C’est un patient à toi » ?

Elle hocha la tête en reniflant.

**\--** « Lucas Ripley, le chef des pompiers. Je n’ai rien pu faire. Il avait inhalé de l’acide hydrofluorique. J’aurais voulu être une super-héroïne pour pouvoir extraire chacune des molécules de ce poison de son corps pour ne pas voir sa fiancée, Vic, qui me suppliait de le sauver, dire adieu à son amour. J’étais là, impuissante et je ne pouvais qu’imaginer ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir. Pauvre Vic ! ».

**\--** « Moi, je peux te dire ce qu’elle ressentait ».

**\--** « Oh Mer, je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas… je suis bête… ».

**\--** « Non Maggie, ne sois pas désolée d’avoir craquée. Je m’y connais un peu en super-héros grâce à Bailey et je peux te dire qu’il leur arrive de craquer eux aussi. Je suis sûre que tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Mais, que peut-on faire quand le destin s’acharne contre nous et nous empêche d’être avec ceux qu’on aime » ?

La voix de Meredith se brisa sur cette dernière phrase et Maggie arrêta un moment de renifler pour la regarder.

**\--** « Mer ça va, toi ? Il s’est passé quelque chose ? Qu’est-ce que tu faisais là toute seule » ?

Elle l’a fit s’assoir à nouveau sur le canapé et l’interrogea du regard en remarquant à quel point elle semblait bouleversée elle aussi.

**\--** « J’ai vu mourir Derek, Maggie. J’ai dû laisser partir le père de mes enfants et j’étais sûre que je ne serais plus jamais heureuse après lui. Et maintenant… il y a Andrew, et j’ai peur. J’ai peur qu’on soit les prochains Vic et Ripley ».

**\--** « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes Mer, il ne va rien arriver à Andrew. Je suis désolée d’avoir fait ressurgir tous ces tristes souvenirs… ».

**\--** « Non, tu n’y es pour rien. J’étais justement en train de flipper toute seule dans mon coin parce que… Andrew m’a dit qu’il m’aimait aujourd’hui et que je me suis littéralement enfuie ».

Maggie lui sourit et lui dit :

**\--** « Ça, j’aurais pu te le dire. Ce n’était pas un secret. Je ne l’ai jamais vu regarder personne de la même façon dont il te regarde. Et je sais que tu l’aimes aussi. Je dirais même que tout le monde le sait. En tout cas, tous ceux qui ont vu comment tu as réagi lorsque tu as cru qu’il avait eu un accident ».

Meredith laissa échapper un soupir. Et dire que ce jour-là elle avait voulu se convaincre qu’elle n’était pas amoureuse de lui ! La Meredith Grey toujours si forte devant l’adversité avait semblé tout à coup ne plus exister. Elle se rappelait comment elle avait cru mourir en pensant qu’il lui était arrivé quelque chose il y a deux semaines de cela et son soulagement quand elle a vu que ce n’était pas lui sur ce lit d’hôpital, qu’il n’allait pas partir, qu’il n’allait pas la laisser seule.

Seule. Elle a été seule depuis si longtemps ! Elle n’était plus seule depuis qu’il était entré dans sa vie. Elle était heureuse avec lui. Elle n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle pourrait être aussi heureuse avec quelqu’un après Derek. Cela lui semblait tellement naturelle qu’elle n’avait aucun doute que, quel que soit l’endroit où il était, Derek était OK avec cela.

**\--** « Mer, je comprends ta peur de t’engager car moi aussi j’ai peur de m’engager avec Jackson. Pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi, mais… moi aussi j’hésite à accepter d’emménager avec lui ».

**\--** « Quoi ? Il t’a demandé d’emménager avec lui » ?

**\--** « Oui ».

**\--** « Et, laisse-moi deviner, tu es parti acheter du lait » ?

**\--** « Euh… non, mais ce n’était pas mieux, crois-moi. Mais bref, ce que je voulais te dire c’est que le seul regret de Ripley était d’avoir gaspiller trop de temps qu’il aurait pu passer avec la femme qu’il aimait. Et je vais suivre son conseil. Tu devrais, toi aussi ».

**\--** « C’était quoi son conseil » ?

**\--** « Il m’a conseillé de faire le grand saut. Alors… je vais faire le grand saut Meredith ! Je vais aller faire du camping » !

**\--** « Quoi ! », s’exclama Meredith qui n’a pas pu s’empêcher de rire en voyant l’expression de Maggie.

Elle s’est mise à la taquiner car elle ne pouvait rien imaginer de plus cocasse que Maggie en pleine nature. Les deux sœurs se sont mises à rire et la conversation s’est poursuivie sur une note plus légère jusqu’à ce qu’elles se retirent chacune dans leur chambre sans pour autant que leur inquiétude respective ait disparue. Bien au contraire !

**********************************

Meredith avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Elle avait fait un rêve étrange où elle cherchait Andrew et ne le trouvait pas, ce qui n’était pas pour la rassurer. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller quand elle entendit tambouriner à la porte de sa chambre. Mais avant qu’elle ait pu répondre, la porte s’ouvrit grandement sur un Alex à la mine vraiment abattue. Pas de doute, il avait eu une nuit pire que la sienne.

**\--** « Alex ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-elle.

Alex leva les bras en un geste d’impuissance, soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d’elle.

**\--** « Si je savais ce qui se passait je ne serais pas là ».

**\--** « C’est Jo ? », dit-elle, plus comme une constatation qu’une question.

**\--** « C’est Jo. Mer, elle refuse de me parler, je vais devenir fou à essayer d’imaginer ce qui ne va pas. Maintenant, elle ne quitte même plus le lit. Il faut que tu m’aides, je n’en peux plus ».

**\--** « D’accord, je vais aller chez toi et j’y resterai jusqu’à ce qu’elle me parle », proposa-t-elle spontanément.

**\--** « Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça, voyons. Et ton boulot, les enfants », dit Alex en se redressant.

**\--** « Je m’arrangerai avec Bailey pour le boulot et tu n’auras qu’à venir donner un coup de main à Maggie et à Amélia avec les enfants ».

**\--** « D’accord. Et ton copain » ?

**\--** « T’en fais pas pour ça. Mon copain est la dernière personne que je veux voir en ce moment ».

On aurait dit une adolescente boudeuse qui s’était brouillée avec son copain, pensa Alex.

**\--** « Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il a fait » ?

**\--** « Rien, il n’a rien fait, c’est ça le problème. Il est trop parfait ! », dit-elle d’un ton exaspéré.

**\--** « Alors c’est toi qui as fait quelque chose » ?

Elle prit un oreiller qu’elle plaça sur son visage avant de lui répondre :

**\--** « Il est amoureux de moi ».

**\--** « Quoi ? », fit Alex en s’emparant brusquement de l’oreiller qui lui cachait le visage et étouffait le son de sa voix en même temps.

Alors Meredith se redressa et cria :

**\--** « Il est amoureux de moi, voilà » !

**\--** « Oui, c’est que j’avais cru entendre la première fois. J’essayais seulement de comprendre où était le problème puisque tu es amoureuse de lui toi aussi ».

**\--** « Quoi ? Toi aussi tu sais ? Est-ce que c’est écrit sur mon front ? Je porte une sorte d’écriteau sur la poitrine » ?

**\--** « Non Mer. C’est écrit dans tes yeux et les yeux ne mentent pas », lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Meredith soupira et lui dit d’une voix à peine audible.

**\--** « Alex, j’ai si peur ! Et si… ».

**\--** « Non Mer, l’interrompit Alex qui savait ce qu’elle allait dire. Et je t’interdis de penser à ce genre de chose ».

**\--** « Comment ne pas penser à ce genre de chose ? Je m’attends toujours à ce qu’il arrive quelque chose. Je m’inquiète pour lui quand il roule sur cette fichue moto et même quand il traverse le hall de l’hôpital, parce que… entre les patientes toxiques qui empoisonnent tout le monde, les bombes à l’intérieur des patients, les tireurs vengeurs, les tempêtes, les patients en pleine crise d’épilepsie qui vous agressent, les incendies et j’en passe… le _Grey Sloan Memorial_ est un endroit qui peut être aussi dangereux que les raccourcis pour se rendre à l’aéroport. Et ça, c’est quand il ne vous met pas dans un avion qui va se cracher » !

**\--** « Mer » !

**\--** « Alex ! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle enfoui son visage dans son torse et murmura :

**\--** « Je l’aime ».

**\--** « Je sais. C’est plutôt à lui qu’il faudrait le dire, tu ne crois pas » ?

**\--** « Non… Oui, bien sûr… mais, non je… ».

**\--** « Meredith ! », s’énerva Alex de son ton bourru habituel.

**\--** « Je veux dire, oui mais pas maintenant. Je me suis trop ridiculisée hier en prenant la fuite alors je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à croiser son regard. Cela peut attendre. Jo, non. Alors je vais y aller ».

**\--** « Comme tu voudras. Mais tu ne vas pas surtout pas te cacher chez moi ; j’ai assez à faire avec Jo ».

**\--** « T’inquiète pas, ça va aller. Laisse-moi un quart d’heure et je te rejoins en bas ».

**\--** « D’accord. Merci Mer ».

**\--** « Ne me remercie pas trop vite. Cela ne va pas être du gâteau ».

**********************************

En effet, Meredith ne croyait pas si bien dire. Ce n’était pas du tout du gâteau ! Il lui a fallu plusieurs jours pour venir à bout du refus de Jo à communiquer. Elle était restée à son chevet, veillant à ce qu’elle mange un peu et s’hydrate et surtout l’empêchant de boire de l’alcool. Elle a même réussi une fois à la trainer sous la douche.

Ce matin-là elle avait encore fait un de ses cauchemars dont elle n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer le sens mais qui la laissaient avec un étrange présentiment que le destin allait encore frapper. Jo était plus déterminée que jamais à la chasser de chez elle mais elle a tenu bon. Elle s’est surprise à s’ouvrir également à Jo, lui parlant d’Andrew, de son je t’aime – à voix haute et en face, tenu-t-elle à préciser – qui lui faisait peur parce la dernière personne qui lui avait dit ces mots était Derek. Elle lui parla même de sa tentative de noyade il y a des années de cela. Mais ce que Jo lui avait confié dépassait tout ce qu’elle avait pu imaginer. Elle avait peur de devoir faire face au lourd héritage que lui aurait transmis son père violeur. Meredith comprit qu’elle aurait besoin de l’aide de professionnels pour surmonter tout ça.

Quand Jo accepta enfin de la suivre à l’hôpital pour aller parler à Bailey et à Alex, Meredith s’est dit qu’il en était plus que temps. Elle avait vraiment envie de voir ses enfants et Andrew lui manquait terriblement. Elle commençait à se sentir stupide de se cacher ainsi et était décidée à aller lui parler. Mais elle devait d’abord s’assurer que Jo allait bien.

La première personne qu’elle rencontra à l’hôpital était Andrew. Il était justement en face de la salle de réunion où Bailey et Catherine étaient enfermées depuis la matinée pour régler ce qui semblait être un vrai mélodrame selon Helm. Son cœur s’accéléra comme d’habitude quand elle le voyait. Ils ne s’étaient pas parler depuis sa déclaration et elle appréhendait un peu sa réaction mais Andrew ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. N’empêche qu’elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard pénétrant et elle s’empressa de lui confier Jo qui attendait Bailey pour aller voir Alex. Leur rencontre n’avait duré que quelques secondes mais son cœur avait mis encore plus longtemps à reprendre un rythme normal lorsqu’elle s’éloigna en sentant son regard qui la suivait.

Elle finit par trouver Alex qui se préparait à emmener son jeune patient, Gus, dans le caisson hyperbare et n’eut pas d’autre choix que d’y pénétrer avec lui. Gus attendait désespérément une transfusion et ses organes commençaient à lâcher. Cet environnement hyper oxygéné était la seule solution qu’Alex avait trouvée pour lui permettre de tenir le coup jusqu’à l’arrivée de la donneuse qui allait lui faire don du sang en or dont ils étaient moins d’une cinquantaine de personnes à partager le groupe dans le monde entier.

Après avoir stabiliser Gus, Meredith s’apprêtait enfin à répondre aux questions d’Alex qui se rongeait les sangs au sujet de Jo quand elle entendit la voix d’Andrew.

**\--** « Dr Grey » ?

Elle se retourna et le vit à travers la petite fenêtre du caisson et lui dit :

**\--** « Euh… c’est pas trop le moment, Andrew ».

Mais Andrew insista et lui dit :

**\--** « Ecoutez-moi » !

Alors elle suivit son regard qui lui indiquait la présence de Catherine derrière lui et elle crut un instant qu’il s’agissait de Jo.

**\--** « Quoi, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Jo ? », s’inquiéta-t-elle.

**\--** « Votre patiente, Gaby Riviera… je vous ai menti ».

**\--** « Quoi ? », fit Meredith qui n’avait encore aucune idée de ce qu’il lui racontait. Il lui a menti ? En quoi est-ce qu’il lui a menti, se demanda-t-elle, perplexe ?

**\--** « Elle n’était pas assurée, elle n’aurait jamais dû être admise ».

Ça elle le savait ; pourquoi diable déballait-il tout cela devant Catherine ?

**\--** « Mais comme… comme je voulais absolument qu’elle se fasse opérer, je n’ai rien dit à personne et j’ai mis le nom de quelqu’un d’autre dans son dossier ».

Meredith écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction en réalisant ce qu’il était en train de faire. Elle regarda furtivement Catherine qui se tenait debout comme une gendarme derrière lui et compris que toutes ses explications c’était pour qu’elle ne contredise pas sa version des faits. 

**\--** « Le nom de votre fille, Ellis, et je suis vraiment désolé ».

**\--** « Andrew, non ! », lui commanda-t-elle d’un ton péremptoire.

Mais il continua pour lui faire comprendre que c’était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

**\--** « Je leur ai tout expliqué… je leur ai tout dit. J’ai tout dit à la cheffe Bailey et au Dr. Fox. Je tenais à m’excuser auprès de vous avant d’aller voir la police pour que vous sachiez ce que j’ai fait ».

_Oh non ! la police ? Oh mon Dieu qu’est-ce qu’il était en train de faire ?_

**\--** « Non, Andrew, ne fais pas ça », lui dit-elle, effarée en comprenant les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir.

**\--** « C’était injuste envers vous, injuste envers vos enfants. Ils ont besoin de vous. Je… j’ai commis un crime et je risque d’aller en prison. Je suis désolé de vous avoir mis en danger ».

Ces derniers mots lui firent comprendre qu’Andrew savait très bien ce qu’il risquait mais qu’il ne voulait surtout pas que ce soit elle qui ait à subir tout ça. Elle le fixait toujours avec les yeux remplis d’incrédulité. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour elle ! Mais déjà Catherine, qui n’avait pas prononcé un seul mot jusqu’ici, lui avait mis la main sur l’épaule pour lui indiquer qu’il était temps de partir.

**\--** « Andrew non, Andrew écoute ».

_Oh mais, qu’est-ce que tu peux être stupide !_ pensa-t-elle. Elle lut alors sur ses lèvres les mots : «  _Je dois partir_ » et comme un geste d’adieu il plaça la paume de sa main contre la vitre avant de se retourner pour suivre Catherine, les yeux humides. Meredith su qu’il n’y avait rien à faire pour l’arrêter. Elle se mit alors à crier encore plus fort tandis qu’il s’éloignait déjà :

**\--** « Andrew, ne va pas voir la police. Ne fais pas ça » !

_Oh mon Dieu, faites que ce soit encore un cauchemar !_ se dit-elle. Mais déjà il n’était plus dans son champ de vision alors elle s’est mise à taper rageusement sur la vitre devant son impuissance à lui faire revenir sur sa décision, criant son nom désespérément à plusieurs reprises :

**\--** « Andrew… ! Andrew… ! Andrew » !

_Oh mon amour, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, mon amour ?_

**À SUIVRE…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, je suis vraiment triste à l’idée de terminer cette fic. Je vais essayer de poster le dernier chapitre avant le jeudi 26 (peut-être lundi ou mardi). 
> 
> Vous allez vraiment me manquer. Love you so much guys! 
> 
> J’aimerais beaucoup entendre vos commentaires. 
> 
> À bientôt.


	22. Épisode 25 - Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après ce qu’il lui a semblé être une éternité, Andrew avait enfin franchi toutes les étapes pour son admission à l’établissement pénitentiaire où on l’avait emmené. Il s’était laissé conduire docilement, obéissant comme un robot à tous les ordres, à demi absent, trop pressé d’en finir avec toute la paperasse. Il était maintenant couché sur son petit lit dans la cellule qu’il partageait avec un autre détenu super bavard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme annoncé, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic qui vous a accompagné tout l’été durant la pause. J’aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous pensez de la saison de l’amour très chers fans de Merluca. Dites-moi surtout les scènes ou les répliques inédites que vous avez aimé le plus (ou pas du tout).  
> Un grand merci à ceux qui m’ont toujours encouragée car cela n’a pas été facile de tenir le rythme. J’espère que la saison 16 sera à la hauteur des attentes de tous les fans de Merluca qui aimeraient les voir au moins 30 minutes sur les 42 minutes de chaque épisode. J’espère aussi que cet amour que l’on a vu éclore aura l’occasion de grandir et que Meredith et Andrew pourront être heureux ensemble.  
> Bonne lecture !

_Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes_

**Chapitre 22 (Épisode 25 - Finale)**

Après ce qu’il lui a semblé être une éternité, Andrew avait enfin franchi toutes les étapes pour son admission à l’établissement pénitentiaire où on l’avait emmené. Il s’était laissé conduire docilement, obéissant comme un robot à tous les ordres, à demi absent, trop pressé d’en finir avec toute la paperasse. Il était maintenant couché sur son petit lit dans la cellule qu’il partageait avec un autre détenu super bavard.

En effet, en quelques minutes il savait déjà qu’il s’appelait Marty, qu’il était là depuis seulement deux jours, qu’il avait été arrêté le soir de l’enterrement de sa vie de garçon parce que son témoin avait apporté de la drogue et engagé des stripteaseuses encore mineures à la soirée. Il craignait que les parents de sa fiancée ne veuillent plus de lui pour leur fille. C’était une sorte de geek pas plus âgé que lui qui se languissait de sa fiancée.

Andrew se disait que ses problèmes n’étaient pas bien différents des siens. Lui aussi il risquait de perdre la femme qu’il aimait et se languissait d’elle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il risquait de passer en prison. Dr. Fox lui avait très bien fait comprendre qu’il s’agissait d’un crime, alors il n’était certainement pas près de sortir. Il en était très conscient lorsqu’il s’était accusé à la place de Meredith mais il n’avait pas hésité une seule seconde en voyant que l’administration de l’hôpital avait tout découvert et qu’elle n’allait pas laisser le responsable s’en tirer.

La seule chose dont il avait besoin pour tenir le coup c’était de savoir que Meredith allait bien, qu’elle était avec ses enfants et entourée de gens qui l’aimaient et la supportaient. Car s’il y a une chose au monde qui serait pire que d’être en prison, c’était de la voir elle-même en prison. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de la savoir dans un endroit tel que celui-là. Non, pas sa douce Meredith qui se souciait toujours des autres, avant même de penser à elle. Il n’y a rien qu’il ne ferait pour qu’elle soit heureuse, pour qu’elle ne soit pas séparée de ses enfants.

Il ne savait pas si leur relation tiendrait le coup, mais ce n’était pas une condition pour qu’il prenne le blâme à sa place. Et si elle devait souffrir du fait qu’il était en prison il préférerait qu’elle l’oubli et qu’elle soit heureuse. Il l’aimait tellement qu’il préfèrerait renoncer à elle que de la voir malheureuse. Il l’aimait à ce point. Plus que n’importe quelle carrière qu’il aurait pu avoir, plus que sa propre vie même.

Quand il lui avait dit qu’il l’aimait l’autre jour les mots lui avaient pratiquement échappés mais ce n’était pas parce qu’il ne les pensait pas. C’était tout simplement parce qu’il aurait voulu attendre le lieu et le moment parfaits et surtout attendre qu’elle soit prête. À en juger par la réaction qu’elle avait eu on pouvait dire qu’il avait complètement raté sa belle déclaration.

Est-ce qu’elle l’aimait ? Il pourrait jurer que oui sans aucune hésitation chaque fois qu’elle lui souriait, qu’elle l’embrassait, qu’elle gémissait dans ses bras. Et, la connaissant, même sa fuite était une réponse en soi. Mais il mourrait d’envie de le lui entendre dire. Il avait passé ces quelques jours durant lesquels elle l’évitait à imaginer mille et une façon différente où elle viendrait se jeter dans ses bras pour lui dire qu’elle l’aimait elle aussi.

Il avait pris son téléphone pour l’appeler plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois il était resté à fixer son nom affiché sur l’écran sans pouvoir composer son numéro. Il lui avait même écrit un long message une fois mais, l’ayant trouvé trop pathétique, il l’avait supprimé sans l’envoyer. Pourtant, il avait un très bon prétexte pour l’appeler : la tenir informée de l’évolution du cas de Gaby. Mais il n’avait pas voulu la brusquer. Elle avait besoin de temps alors, il avait décidé de lui laisser tout le temps qu’il lui fallait. Il avait donc confié la tâche à Qadri qui la tenait au courant tous les jours.

De son côté, il ne quittait pas le chevet de la petite Gaby. Elle se remettait de son opération et était vraiment très enjouée. Elle adorait les peluches et il lui ramenait toutes celles qu’il trouvait dans l’unité de pédiatrie, même en sachant qu’elle allait les utiliser contre lui dans leurs batailles. Ils avaient même emmené sa peluche préférée passer une IRM pour qu’elle voit comment fonctionne la machine qui lui faisait un peu peur. Alex qui passait par là lui avait dit que sa place était en pédiatrie. Il détestait toujours autant l’idée de devoir annoncer la mort d’un enfant à ses parents mais il aimait par-dessus tout leur sauver la vie. ~~~~

C’est fou ce qu’il s’était attaché à la petite Gaby en quelques jours à peine. Son sourire lui rappelait vraiment celui d’Ellis. Il avait justement rencontré Ellis que Maggie et Jackson emmenaient à la garderie le lendemain de sa lamentable déclaration. Il voulut savoir où était sa maman et elle lui a appris qu’elle était chez toton Alex pour aider tatie Jo. Cela ne l’avait pas étonné ; Meredith était toujours là pour ses proches.

Ellis avait paru très contente de le voir et avait tenu à préciser pour sa tante qu’il était le petit ami de sa maman et qu’elle l’avait embrassé. Maggie en était restée la bouche ouverte et Jackson avait eu un geste comme pour le congratuler. Voyant que ce dernier portait Harriet sur ses épaules il avait proposé à Ellis de la porter également et elle en fut enchantée. Mais lui, mal lui en pris car elle en avait profité pour refaire complètement sa coiffure avec ses petites mains, au grand plaisir de Harriet qui gloussait et aurait bien voulu s’y mettre aussi. Cela lui avait fait penser à la soirée qu’il avait passé avec les enfants. Ils avaient été tout simplement adorables tous les trois et il souhaitait avoir la chance de partager de tels moments avec eux tous les jours.

Ces derniers jours, chaque fois que Meredith lui manquait, il était monté sur le toit de l’hôpital pour penser à elle. C’était leur endroit favori et il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu’ils ne s’y retrouvent au moins une fois pour prendre un café. Il aimait voir le vent jouer dans ses cheveux et cela lui donnait toujours un bon prétexte pour remettre les mèches folles à leur place, prendre son visage entre ses mains et l’embrasser amoureusement. Hier, il avait pris le café préféré de Meredith au lieu du sien pour pouvoir retrouver le goût de ses lèvres qui lui manquait tellement.

Quand il l’avait vu à l’hôpital aujourd’hui avec Jo il mourait d’envie de l’embrasser. Il n’avait pas pu détacher ses yeux d’elle et n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de la suivre du regard, se faisant surprendre par Jo qui n’avait pas eu besoin de plus d’éléments pour conclure qu’il était amoureux d’elle. Alex semblait être dans la confidence aussi car un peu plus tôt dans la matinée il lui avait dit qu’il croyait savoir pourquoi il n’avait pas eu de nouvelle de Meredith depuis un bail.

Il préférait garder cette image d’elle au lieu de se remémorer son visage derrière la fenêtre du caisson hyperbare. Se détourner et s’en aller alors qu’elle criait son nom pour le retenir c’était la chose la plus dure, la plus douloureuse qu’il ait eu à faire de toute sa vie. Il en a puisé la force dans son amour pour elle parce qu’il fallait qu’il la protège. L’idée de la quitter lui avait paru encore plus insupportable que l’idée d’aller en prison.

La prison. Jusqu’ici, il n’en avait pas encore vu grand-chose. En tout cas, pas les clichés qu’on montre tout le temps à la télé. Son compagnon de cellule, Marty, était le garçon le plus inoffensif qu’il ait jamais rencontré et le comportement des gardiens lui semblait assez correct. Il avait remarqué un groupe de détenus assez turbulents à la cafétéria mais heureusement qu’il n’y avait pas vraiment eu de débordement. Il a cru aussi comprendre qu’il n’était pas dans l’aile des condamnés mais dans celle des détenus en attente de jugement. Il avait utilisé son droit de passer un coup de fil pour appeler Carina mais celle-ci était en plein accouchement et n’a pas pu lui répondre. Sa sœur allait vraiment flipper et ne manquerait pas de le traiter d’idiot comme à son habitude mais il avait quand même besoin de lui parler.

Il était couché sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées, quand un gardien vint lui annoncer qu’il avait une visite.

**\--** « Deluca ! Parloir » !

Il se leva d’un bond, très excité, se demandant si c’était Meredith mais n’osa pas poser la question au gardien vu qu’il n’avait pas jugé bon de lui donner plus d’information. Il le suivi docilement dans les interminables couloirs et s’assit dans une petite cabine vitrée, muni d’un interphone pour communiquer, attendant qu’on fasse entrer son visiteur. Une minute plus tard il l’a vue arriver et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

*********************************

Meredith était assise dans une salle d’attente de la prison et attendait qu’on vienne la chercher pour la conduire au parloir pour rendre visite à Andrew. Elle jeta un coup d’œil autour d’elle et remarqua les autres visiteurs. Il y avait une famille qui avait attiré son attention : une femme avec trois enfants à peu près dans la même tranche d’âge que les siens. Sa gorge se serra en imaginant ses enfants venant la voir en prison.

Car en prison, c’est là où elle allait passer la nuit ce soir et elle ne savait pas quand elle pourrait en sortir. Bien-sûr, elle avait grand espoir de s’en sortir avec une peine très légère, voire même des travaux d’intérêt général selon l’avocat qu’elle avait contacté cet après-midi car elle était une chirurgienne réputée et récompensée et que c’était sa première infraction. Pour autant, elle n’avait pas dit la vérité aux enfants ce soir en leur faisant ses adieux. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé en les quittant mais elle savait que tatie Maggie, tatie Amélia et tonton Alex seraient là.

Oui, tout irait bien pour eux, mais pas pour Andrew qui n’était qu’un simple résident. Il allait bousiller sa carrière pour une faute qu’il n’avait pas commise et n’en déplaise à Richard qui ne voulait pas qu’elle aille se dénoncer pour ne pas perdre sa famille, il fallait qu’elle l’en empêche. Il le fallait. Elle a été vraiment en colère contre lui en voyant son entêtement alors qu’elle le suppliait de ne pas aller à police. Elle était aussi tellement énervée en voyant qu’elle était coincée dans la chambre hyperbare et qu’elle ne pouvait pas lui courir après. Alex avait très bien compris qu’elle s’en voulait aussi de ne pas lui avoir avouer ses sentiments alors qu’il était prêt à se sacrifier ainsi pour elle sans même savoir si elle l’aimait en retour.

Pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas dit qu’elle l’aimait ? Elle ne voulait pas qu’il pense qu’elle l’aimait pour son sacrifice. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaitre qu’elle était tombée amoureuse d’Andrew ce soir de la Saint-Valentin où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois sous les étoiles et que le temps s’était arrêté. Son amour pour lui n’avait fait que grandir depuis.

Elle aimait la façon qu’il avait de la regarder si intensément ; son tic en penchant la tête d’un côté auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister. Elle aimait son sourire, ses baisers, ses caresses qui éveillaient en elle des sensations que personne d’autre avant lui n’avait su lui faire ressentir. Elle aimait aussi la tendresse qu’il avait pour ses enfants. Il avait réussi le test de la première rencontre officielle avec eux haut la main. Elle le revoyait encore rire avec eux. C’est fou comme tout ça lui avait paru naturel, comme si Andrew avait toujours fait partie du décor.  Oui, elle l’aimait, encore plus fort qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir aimer et elle avait hâte de le lui dire, même si elle en était toujours aussi terrifiée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta lorsqu’elle entendit son nom.

**\--** « Meredith Grey » ?

**\--** « C’est moi », dit-elle en se levant.

**\--** « Veuillez me suivre s’il vous plait ».

Elle suivit l’agent pénitentiaire jusqu’au parloir où elle vit Andrew qui l’attendait déjà. Elle nota immédiatement son ensemble rouge et ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il était toujours aussi beau. Mais elle se rappela qu’elle était censée être en colère contre lui et se composa une mine appropriée avant de s’asseoir et de s’emparer de l’interphone pour lui parler, attendant une seconde qu’il en fasse autant de son côté.

**\--** « C’était vraiment stupide ! », lui dit-elle d’emblée.

**\--** « Woah ! », fit Andrew.

Il se doutait qu’elle serait en colère contre lui pour ne pas l’avoir écouté mais espérait qu’entre temps elle serait revenue à la raison.

**\--** « Quoi, tu espérais des remerciements ? Ta carrière n’y survivra pas ; tu vas perdre ton droit d’exercer ». 

**\--** « Et qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire d’autre ? Ils m’ont fait venir devant eux et ils m’ont demandé des détails. J’aurais dû te dénoncer ? Ç’aurait été plus honorable » ?

Justement, pensa Meredith, il était un peu trop noble parfois. Elle n’aurait jamais fini son internat si elle avait été aussi encline à se dénoncer ! Avec Izzie, Georges, Christina et Alex ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se sortir du pétrin.

**\--** « Ecoutes, si on doit être ensemble, tu dois développer un peu ton instinct de préservation ».

Andrew soupira et ferma un instant les yeux devant son refus de reconnaitre qu’il n’y avait pas autre chose à faire.

**\--** « Ce que je veux dire c’est que c’est à moi de réparer mes erreurs et de livrer ma propre version. Ce que j’ai fait était mal, mais ce à quoi je voulais remédier l’était nettement plus. Et ça je le maintien ».

Andrew savait que là où il était il ne pourrait pas l’empêcher de n’en faire qu’à sa tête alors il voulu lui montrer les failles de son raisonnement – même si au fond de lui il espérait que ça allait marcher – et lui répondit :

**\--** « Tu penses qu’un juge va le croire » ?

**\--** « Je n’en sais rien. Quoi qu’il en soit, je dois aller me dénoncer pour te faire sortir ».

**\--** « Meredith, ne fais pas ça ! », dit-il d’un ton qu’il voulait ferme et sans appel car il n’était pas question qu’il accepte qu’elle prenne sa place derrière les barreaux.

Meredith savait qu’il n’accepterait jamais qu’ils échangent leurs places parce qu’il l’aimait trop pour cela. Mais il fallait qu’il comprenne qu’elle aussi elle l’aimait et que c’était tout aussi déchirant pour elle de le voir derrière les barreaux pour un acte qu’elle était la seule à avoir posé. Alors elle lui dit :

**\--** « Andrew, même si tu as été stupide de faire ça… ».

Elle marqua une pause et soupira :

**\--** « Et même si tout ça me terrifie… ».

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit :

« Moi aussi je t’aime ».

Andrew ne pouvait pas croire qu’elle venait de prononcer ces mots qu’il désespérait d’entendre. Il se rendit compte qu’il avait retenu son souffle et respira enfin. En même temps, son visage s’éclaira d’un sourire qui arriva jusqu’à ses yeux. Il la regardait qui lui souriait aussi et il ressentit un tel bonheur l’envahir !

Elle raccrocha l’interphone et mis ses doigts contre la vitre. Andrew plaça ses doigts sur les siens et malgré la vitre qui les empêchait de se toucher jamais ils n’avaient ressenti une telle connexion. C’était comme si toutes les vitres, tous les murs, tous les obstacles autour d’eux avait disparus. Tout à coup, ils se sentaient plus forts tous les deux contre l’adversité parce qu’ils ne faisaient plus qu’un.

Andrew vit la détermination dans ses yeux et compris qu’elle n’était pas venue lui demander sa permission. Elle était tout simplement venu l’informer de sa décision et il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire pour la faire changer d’avis. On aurait dit _Wonder Woman_ , prête à livrer combat et il pria dans son cœur pour que son amour l’accompagne et la protège en voyant qu’elle se levait déjà pour partir.

*********************************

Meredith se leva et quitta le parloir sans se retourner ; elle marchait la tête haute, pressée tout à coup d’aller retrouver son avocat qui l’attendait. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter l’idée qu’Andrew soit en prison à cause d’elle. Elle devait le sortir de là, peu importe les risques pour elle, pas seulement parce qu’elle l’aimait, mais aussi parce que c’était la seule chose juste à faire.

Mais elle ne s’arrêtera pas là. Elle se battra aussi contre ce système de santé qui laissait des enfants mourir. Gaby avait eu de la chance. Elle a eu son opération à temps et elle sera prise en charge désormais par la Fondation Catherine Fox. Mais et les autres Gaby ? Qui parlera pour ces petites filles et ces petits garçons ? Bailey a beau l’avoir virée, de même que Richard et Alex dans la foulée – parce qu’ils avaient admis qu’ils n’avaient rien fait pour l’empêcher de commettre une telle fraude alors qu’ils étaient au courant – elle ne s’avouait pas vaincue pour autant.

Aussi terrifiée soit-elle, elle était déterminée à combattre le destin en prenant les choses en mains. Elle était _Wonder Woman_ nom de Dieu ! Elle allait se battre pour le changement ; elle allait se battre pour le bonheur ; elle allait se battre pour cet amour qui lui souriait à nouveau et qui était l’un des plus beaux cadeaux que la vie pouvait lui faire.

*********************************

Andrew suivi le garde qui le conduisit jusque dans sa cellule, heureux malgré les circonstances. Il souriait encore bêtement en pénétrant dans la cellule où Marty semblait l’attendre impatiemment. Il lui demanda en effet en se levant :

**\--** « Alors, bonne nouvelle » ?

**\--** « Oui, très bonne nouvelle », lui répondit Andrew.

**\--** « Qui c’était ? Ta femme » ?

**\--** « Ma femme ? », répéta Andrew.

Waouh ! Meredith Grey, sa femme ? Le regard perdu au loin il l’imagina en train de marcher vers lui jusqu’à l’autel dans une magnifique robe blanche, belle à lui couper le souffle ! Il y a encore quelques jours il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il pourrait un jour être marié à Meredith Grey. Mais que de chemin ils avaient parcouru depuis qu’il l’avait embrassé au mariage de son meilleur ami ! Ce soir, il savait qu’elle l’aimait autant que lui il l’aimait. Il savait que leur amour serait assez fort pour les aider à surmonter tout ça. Il savait sans l’ombre d’un doute qu’il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle quand tout cela sera derrière eux. Il voulait l’aimer et la chérir jusqu’à ce que la mort les sépare et même au-delà. Alors, il sourit de son plus grand sourire et répondit à Marty :

**\--** « Non, elle n’est pas encore ma femme. Mais nous allons nous marier, bientôt… très bientôt ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, non, non ! Je ne me sens pas capable de terminer ainsi ma grande histoire de Merluca. Je ne veux pas laisser Andrew en prison et Meredith sur le point d’y aller. Je ne sais pas ce que Krista Vernoff nous réserve dans la saison 16 mais j’ai envie d’une fin heureuse pour nos deux amoureux. Alors il va y avoir un petit bonus. Oui, vous avez bien compris. Il y aura un tout dernier chapitre ; ce sera un épilogue et il sera publié séparément comme une suite. Nous avons donc un ultime rendez-vous mes chers fans. Ne ratez surtout pas l’épilogue de cette magnifique saison de l’amour ce week-end. Qui sait, il y aura peut-être un mariage !  
> Merci encore de votre fidélité ! Ce n’est pas un adieu… À bientôt.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [La Saison de l’Amour – Épilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833541) by [Merlucaforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever)




End file.
